Mi vida contigo
by Johanna2491
Summary: la vida tranquila del caballero de virgo sufrirá un cambio cuando se le asigne cuidar a una chica que llegara para poner su mundo patas arriba, pero esta chica oculta un misterio que sera?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCALIMER: NINGUN PERSONAJE DE SAINT SEIYA ME PERTENECE LAMENTABLEMENTE. **

**Espero que la historia sea de su agrado.**

**Capitulo 1: conociéndose**

En el santuario de Athena reina la paz desde que derrotaron a Hades, el dios del inframundo, Athena le concedió el don de la vida a los caballeros que habían muerto (dorados y de plata) y estos pasaron a ubicar otra vez sus respectivos puestos. Shaka como todos los días estaba meditando en su templo sin saber que ese día todo cambiaría para él.

**Milo: HOLA AMIGO MIO– dice milo alegremente**

**Shaka: no hay necesidad de gritar milo – dice shaka un poco molesto por el ruido**

**Milo: lo que sea, vine por el gran maestro me pidió que te dijera que tiene que hablar algo contigo y que es urgente así que preséntate rápidamente al templo principal, chao- **dice milo al mismo tiempo que sale rumbo hacia el templo de leo. Shaka se levanta y comienza a caminar hacia el templo principal, en el camino saluda a los demás caballeros, hasta que ya llega al templo principal y se encuentro con Shion.

**Shaka: gran patriarca, el caballero de escorpio me informo que quería hablar de algo conmigo- **dijo asiendo una reverencia.

**Shion: así es caballero de virgo, tengo una misión que requiere de tu paciencia. – **dice resignado

**Shaka: ¿Hacia donde tengo que ir y que tengo que hacer?**

**Shion: la desempeñaras aquí mismo en el santuario y la misión es cuidar a una señorita ya que muchas personas andan tras ella así que tu trabajo será cuidarla y protegerla para ello se quedara en tu templo.**

**Shaka: está bien – **dijo no muy convencido**- pero ¿cuando llega la señorita?- **pregunto

**Shion: ella está aquí desde hoy en la mañana así que dentro de un momento la conocerás. – **dijo este y en ese mismo momento se abre la puerta principal y de ella sale una muchacha con cabello negro y amarrado en una coleta, ojos esmeralda y que estaba vestida de una manera que shaka considero vulgar ya que tenía una minifalda jean que le llegaba un poco de bajo de la mitad del muslo, una blusa de tiritos, pegada al cuerpo y que dejaba ver el ombligo , tenía unas botas de tacón alto que llegaban justamente arriba de las rodillas y no estaba maquillada salvo por el brillo de labios. Ella se paro al lado de Shion mirando a Shaka de arriba abajo.

**Shion: Shaka, ella es Nicole, Nicole, el es shaka , el caballero de virgo y el que te cuidara de ahora en adelante. **

**Nicole: Gracias Shion, pero creo que soy lo suficiente mayorcita como para necesitar un niñero- **dijo ella sarcásticamente

**Shion**: **perdónala shaka es que es un poco rebelde pero te acostumbraras a ella, ahora pueden retirarse**- dice Shion a lo que Shaka se gira y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta pero luego ver que la chica esta parada.

**Shaka: ¿no piensa seguirme señorita?- pregunta educadamente**

**Nicole: le dije a shion que no necesito ningún niñero asi que con tu no permiso, bye**- y comienza a caminar hacia shaka pero con la intención de pasarle por el lado pero sus planes se vieron truncados cuando shaka la agarra de la mano y la coge en los brazos.

**Shaka: el Gran Patriarca me ha asignado una misión y voy a cumplirla quieras o no asi que porfavor no hagas las cosas mas difíciles y sígueme. **

**Nicole: perdona querido pero Shion es tu ¨Gran Patriarca¨ no el mio asi que bajame ya - **dice mientras intenta zafarse de los brazos de shaka sin éxito**- ok ¿si voy contigo me bajaras?- **shaka mueve la cabeza afirmativamente- **pues me vas a tener que llevar arrastrando porque de aqui no me voy a mover- **shaka solo murmura ¨con gusto¨y se la lleva hasta su templo como si de una pluma se tratara ( N.A.:recuérdense que shaka papis tiene mucha fuerza).

**Nicole: ¿Quién diablos te crees para traerme asi? estúpido, idiota….- **decía ella mientras que shaka solo se limito a observarla pensando lo vulgar que era esa chica y el tormento que iba a vivir en esos días ¨ya veo porque shion dijo que tenía que tener paciencia¨ .Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Nicole había terminado de maldecir y lo llamaba.

**Nicole: shaka, rubio, ciego….. LLAMANDO A SHAKA DESDE LA TIERRA- **grito haciendo que shaka salió de sus pensamientos y le dijo un ¿Qué deseas? A lo que ella respondió: **de ti nada** **pero ¿Dónde se supone que voy a dejar mis cosas que por cierto están en el templo principal? Y por cierto, ya esta bueno de tenerme cargada no?**

**Shaka: dame un momento- **la baja,desaparece y vuelve con todas las cosa de Nicole**- ya, ven a mostrarle su habitación – **encaminándose hacia un corto pero ancho pasillo**- esta es su habitación- **dijo este mientras la abría**- espero que le agrade, le dejo para que arregle sus cosas y se ponga cómoda llámeme si necesita algo- **dicho esto se alejo dejando a Nicole sola.

Nicole procedió a examinar la habitación, la cual era amplia y tenía una gran cama, así como un closet más o menos grande y en la parte izquierda de la habitación estaba el baño. Ella coloco las maletas en la cama y comenzó a poner la ropas en el closet , luego se fue a dar un buen baño para después ir a prepararse algo. Ya cuando salió de baño se vistió con una blusa de tiritos blanca y unos mini shorts que dejaba ver un poco el trasero y salió descalza para la cocina. En la cocina comenzó a prepararse unas tostadas. Por otro lado shaka se había quedado en su cuarto meditando y luego fue a prepararse algo de comer solo para encontrarse con Nicole preparando lo que parecía ser tostadas con una ropa muy ¿Cómo decirlo? Insinuante y vulgar aunque solo podía ver su larga cabellera negra húmeda y los supuestos shorts ya que para el eso no cubría nada.

**Shaka: buenas tardes- **dijo para llamar su atención y lo logro ya que Nicole giro para quedar en frente de el y shaka totalmente paralizado ya que la blusa blanca estaba casi transparente por la humedad del cabello de ella y dejaba entrever un sostén negro de encaje casi en su totalidad. Shaka con dificultad trato de mantener no ver los atributos de la chica y le dijo: **¿señorita no podría ponerse algo más decente?**

**Nicole: Primero, tengo nombre y es Nicole, N-I-C-O-L-E y segundo me siento cómoda de esta forma así que no veo por que tengo que cambiar MI comodidad.- **dice ella mientras se voltea para terminar las tostadas.

**Shaka: porque es inapropiado que una jovencita se vista de esa manera tan vulgar- **decía shaka que ya se estaba saliendo de sus casillas pero no pudo evitar mirar el buen trasero que tiene la chica aunque luego giro la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos.

**Nicole: ¿Cuántos años tienes?-** dice girándose para mirarlo mientras deja la tostada en el plato.

**Shaka: 21 ¿por qué? -** pregunta extrañado

**Nicole: Bueno porque a los 21 años ya deberías haber visto a una mujer desnuda así que no creo que mi vestimenta te afecte mucho**

**Shaka: soy budista y nosotros no podemos tener sexo con una persona a menos que nos casemos**

**Nicole: Uiii entonces eres de los que llegan virgen al matrimonio? Es raro encontrar a un hombre así. – D**ijo ella mientras lo admiraba de arriba abajo, ¨_**la verdad el rubio esta para comérselo mmmm como aguantara la novia sin hacer nada de nada ¨ **_ pensaba ella. Después de unos segundo exclamo:** pobre de tu novia entonces!**

**Shaka: yo no tengo novia-** dijo mientras la miraba de reojo por enésima vez y es que la imagen de ella le estaba provocando unas sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido.

**Nicole: **_**¨mmmmm no se si eso es un punto a mi favor o en contra¨ **_**buenooo que mal, quieres una tostada?-** hablo acordándose de las abandonadas tostadas que estaban atrás de ella. Shaka asintió y ella le sirvió en un plato las dos tostadas restantes.-**Bueno yo me voy a mi habitación a descansar un rato, see u later.-** le dijo mientras caminaba fuera de la cocina pero antes de desaparecer por el pasillo se volteo hacia shaka y dijo: **podrías luego darme una vuelta por los alrededores, es que no me quiero perder cuando salga de aquí-** shaka asintió y ella murmuro un gracias y desapareció por el pasillo. Shaka se quedo pensando en que le esperaba en el tiempo que iba a vivir con esa mujer, luego decidió no darle importancia e ir a meditar, mientras que Nicole se tiro en su cama y se quedo pensando en que extraño era ese caballero y se quedo dormida.

Sueño de Nicole

Nicole estaba frente a una casa grande con un gran frente lleno de hermosas rosas y un jardín amplio, ella entro corriendo por el jardín mientras gritaba **PAPA, MAMA ya llegue **y al no escuchar a nadie entro a la casa pero no vio a su padre ni en la sala ni a su madre en la cocina _**¨ ¿habran salido?¨-**_penso ella-_**¨pero las puertas traseras están abiertas asi que tienen que estar en algún lado¨- **_ dijo mientras ve a su alrededor buscándolos y no encontrarlos se empieza a asustar ¨_**tengo un mal presentimiento, Tengo que encontrarlos¨ **_**PAPA ,MAMA-** grito mientras se dirigía al jardín trasero de la casa y cuando llego vio que la puerta de la pequeña casa que había atrás estaba abierta _**¨ como puede estar abierta si papi y mami me dijeron que jamás ingresara allá, será que ellos están allá? Pero porque tengo este mal presentimiento-**_ piensa ella mientras corre hacia la casa abandonada y entra de golpe encontrándose con una imagen horripilante su padre y su madre muertos , llenos de sangre y con múltiples heridas en el cuerpo , su padre parece estar agarrando algo entre sus manos, ella va corriendo llorando y gritando **PAPA, MAMA, POR FAVOR RESISTAN , **Nicole llego hasta ellos y comenzó a zarandearlos …

**Nicole : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- grito sobresaltada- porque siempre sueño lo mismo-** Shaka entro corriendo al cuarto preocupado por el grito de la muchacha-** Señorita Nicole se encuentra bien? –**pregunto preocupado –** si estoy bien, gracias por preguntar, fue solo una pesadilla-** dijo mientras se incorporaba y veía a shaka a los ojos-** shaka podrías enseñarme los alrededores, eso me serviría para despejarme un rato-** -**Claro, cambiese y con gusto le enseñare, pero por lo menos , vistase con algo decente para salir—claro que creías que iba a salir semidesnuda por ahí-** a lo que shaka asintió**- para tu información, no me gusta estar atrayendo la mirada de la gente y menos de hombres lujuriosos, bueno sal para que me pueda cambiar-** dijo ella a lo que shaka salió del cuarto, luego ella se cambio todavía pensando en el sueño que tuvo pero alejo ese pensamientos y termino de cambiarse y salió donde estaba shaka esperándola ya –** perdón por la espera, ¿nos vamos? –**pregunto ella y shaka en ese momento la miro de reojo y murmuro un ¨si¨ viendo la ropa que traía, estaba vestida con unos jeans que llegaban arriba de la rodilla , una blusa azul claro con mangas cortas y una sandalias que se sujetaban en el tobillo y sin taco pero también se fijo en un extraño collar con una perla que esta traia en el cuello se quedo viéndolo fijamente, ella se dio cuenta que el la estaba mirando y le dijo

**Nicole: ¿que? ¿No estoy lo suficientemente decente vestida ya señor casto?-** pregunto ella cínicamente.

**Shaka : esta decente señorita**

**Nicole: aii ya parale a la señorita esto, señorita aquello, primero, me llamo Nicole, no señorita ni señorita Nicole, solo Nicole, N-I-C-O-L-E y segundo tutéame que no me gustan que me traten como si fuera de la realeza, además tú tienes 21 años y yo 17- **dijo ella un poco enojada.

**Shaka: Nicole vámonos-** dijo el ya parado en la entrada del templo de virgo a lo que ella le siguió.

**Continuara….**

**Dejen reviews please! NO SEAN MALITOS!**


	2. Conociendo a los dorados parte 1

**Cap. 2: Conociendo a los dorados parte 1**

Cuando salieron shaka empezó por bajar y dirigirse a la entrada del santuario. En el camino le presento a cada uno de los caballeros de cada casa (obvio que seria de la casa de leo, aries, cáncer, geminis y tauro), Aioria la recibió con una sonrisa , le dio la bienvenida ,le deseo que su estadia fuera grata y ya cuando se iban le dijo que cualquier cosa que necesitara , el estaba ahí para ayudarla a lo que ella respondió gracias con una sonrisa ya que le había caído muy bien ese chico _**¨es muy atractivo pero también es tierno y se ve de confianza¨**_ pensó ella mientras bajaban al templo de cáncer, justamente estaban en la entrada cuando DeathMask salió a ver que Shaka buscaba en su templo y se sorprendió de que estuviera con una mujer, Shaka hizo las presentaciones de lugar, ella y DeathMak congeniaron ya que ella era la única mujer conocida por el que no se intimidaba ante su presencia, el se despidió haciéndole ella prometer que cocinaría comida italiana para ella y siguieron su camino, luego llegaron a Geminis donde se encontraban los gemelos Kanon y Saga jugando casino pero cuando vieron a Shaka y a la chica pararon, Shaka los presento y ella se quedo maravillada con los lindo que eran _** ohhh dios mio, son dos bombonazos, espero que ninguno de los dos tenga novia o sea del otro bando, por lo menos ya sé donde voy a recrear mi vista¨ **_, luego kanon salió un momento y volvió sin camisa para pedirle algo a su gemelo y a Nicole prácticamente se le caia la baba y pensaba _**¨ 1,2,3….,7,8 … espera ¿los hombre s no tienen que 6 cuadritos como mucho? Ohh Athena dame fuerzas para no ceder a la tentación de tirarme al gemelo menor… Aunque pensándolo bien no tendría que hacer mucho nada más arrancarle el pantalón ¨**_ luego de que shaka logro sacar a la chica de sus pensamientos, salieron hacia la casa de tauro donde el toro le agrado mucho la muchacha y viceversa, hablaron de bailes y de comidas latinas, y ella prometió bailar salsa, tango y samba con él y por ultimo llegaron a la primera casa, donde los esperaban Mu y KiKi, donde el pobre mu tuvo que explicar varias veces a Nicole que KiKi era su alumno ,no su hijo y que él no era papa soltero. Nicole se encariño mucho con Kiki y le dijo que pasara por Virgo para hacerles unos pancakes con miel mañana de desayuno invitando a mu también ya que ella le agrado mucho el guardian de la Primera Casa o Carnerito como le puso ella. Ya después de pasar la primera casa, fueron a ver los alrededores del santuarios donde estaban los Santos de Plata y de Bronce, Las korees la recibieron alegremente y se hicieron amigas instantáneamente, Shaka y Nicole se adentraron en el bosque hasta llegar a un arroyo de agua cristalina de donde bebieron agua y se sentaron un rato a descansar.

**Nicole** (Mirando hacia el cielo):** Esta muy lindo el atardecer**

**Shaka: es una de las maravillas de la naturaleza**

**Nicole: creo que los caballeros que he conocido son geniales y han sido buenos conmigo-** dijo Mirando a Shaka-** es bueno tener amigos asi, se ve que puedes confiar en ellos-** dijo melancólicamente.

**Shaka: ellos son los mejores amigos que alguien podría tener, aunque pierdan la cordura a ratos por cierto ¿no dejaste amigos en tu tierra natal?- **pregunto con curiosidad

**Nicole: Nunca he tenido amigos, solo compañeros de clase y nada más-** ella respondió con una sonrisa triste.

**Shaka: perdona**

**Nicole: no te preocupes-** dijo mirándolo-**la verdad es que tampoco es que he tenido mucho tiempo de tener amigos, siempre he ido de colegio en colegio y de país en país, a veces no duraba más de dos meses en un mismo lugar así que no hacia amigos. –**dijo restándole importancia al asunto.

**Shaka: y porque viajabas tanto?-** pregunto curioso mirándola a los ojos.

**Nicole: la verdad no entiendo la razón pero mis padres me cambiaban constantemente de colegio –** dijo evadiendo los ojos azules de shaka**- Sabes? Tienes los ojos azules más lindo que he visto en mi corta vida, ahora que me fijo, me recuerdan al mar-** en lo que dijo esto, se acerco a Shaka para poder ver de cerca aquellos ojos y tomo la cara de shaka con sus manos, a lo que Shaka se puso nervioso ya que nunca en su vida alguien se le había acercado tanto y contestándole de forma rápida le dijo-**gracias pero mis enemigos no opinan lo mismo de mis ojos-** mientras la apartaba rápidamente y de forma brusca.

**Nicole: **_**¨puede tener el cuerpo, la cara y todo pero es un maldito, solo le estaba haciendo un halago, no se lo puede tomar mejor y apartarme con mas delicadeza, ni que lo fuera a violar o algo asi¨-**_ pensó la chica enojada y luego dijo-** mira rubito, yo simplemente quería darte un maldito cumplido y mira como me tratas, eres un estúpido animal que no sabe cómo tratar a las mujeres –** mientras se paraba para ir al templo, Shaka hizo lo mismo y pensaba _**¨de verdad que la aleje de forma brusca pero es que con la sola cercanía de ella siento unas sensaciones extrañas , será que esto es lo que los otros caballeros llaman atracción… nop shaka recuerda que tu eres la personificación de Buda en la tierra, el ser más cercano a un Dios asi que no te riges por los placeres carnales como los demas¨-**_ después se percato que ya llegaron al templo de virgo y que Nicole entraba sin mirarlo y corriendo a la casa para encerrarse en su cuarto y por primera vez, sintiendo la necesidad de decir algo, dijo-** mañana te enseñare los templos faltantes-**_**¨no me gusta que ella este tan callada¨- **_ dijo y pensó y la chica ni lo miro y se metió a su habitación pensando _**¨pero este que moca le pico, primero me trata mal, luego me ignora y después me habla como si nada paso¨**_ obvio que Nicole estaba enojada con Shaka, se puso una pijama, se tiro en su cama, _**¨deben de ser casi las 9 pm¨**_ pensó al ver el cielo y se durmió un tiempo después. Por otro lado, Shaka se acostó en su cama pensando _**¨esa chica si es extraña, es una bomba de tiempo pero es una desobediente, vulgar y mal hablada pero en la conversación en el rio ella fue amable y hasta me halago pero yo la trate mal al alejarla tan bruscamente¨**_ y luego cayo rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.


	3. Conociendo a los dorados parte 2

**Al otro día**

Nicole se levanto temprano, se baño, cambio y fue a hacerse el desayuno, en el camino vio no se encotro a Shaka _**¨debe de estar durmiendo¨**_ pensó y llego a la cocina, _**¨mmm que hago, bueno aquí hay huevos, leche, pan….¨**_ y pensando en que hará y luego se acordó _**¨Ohhh verdad que invite a Mu y a KiKi a comer pancakes de desayuno, que se atrevan a no venir esos malditos, que voy a su templo y los saco a ….¨**_ sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpido por Kiki que llego corriendo al Templo de Virgo.

**KiKi: Holaaa Nicole!-** exclamo con alegría abrazando a la susodicha y ella le correspondió el abrazo y lo cargo mientras decía-** hola mi pequeño diablito, como te encuentras? –** mientras le desordenaba los cabellos.

**Kiki: muy bien, vine por los pancakes que me prometiste –** dijo con alegría

**Nicole: y Mu no vino contigo? –**pregunto curiosa _**¨se atreverá el carnerito a no venir, más le vale que no si sabe lo que le conviene¨**_ pensó pero justo en ese momento aparece Mu por el pasillo.

**Mu: hola Nicole ¿Cómo estás?-** saludo Mu pero no la había saludado bien y Nicole se le había abalanzado para abrazarlo.

**Nicole: MU! ¿Dónde diablos estabas intento de carneroo?-** pregunto abrazándolo, Mu se sonrojo por el efusivo abrazo de su amiga pero no la quito por el contrario correspondió el abrazo.

**Mu (todavía abrazando a Nicole): fui a saludar a Shaka y me que hablando un poco con el –**dijo y ante la sola mención de Shaka, Nicole lo soltó.

**Nicole: y el wanna be Buda donde esta?-** pregunto un poco resentida por lo ayer.

**Mu: meditando como siempre-** respondió quitándole importancia al enojo de la chica.

**Nicole: bueno-** dijo quitándole importancia al asunto-** déjame preparar los pancakes, mientras tanto pónganse cómodos, esta es su casa o debería decir este es su templo-** dijo con una sonrisa mientras se giraba hacia la meseta para empezar a preparar la mezcla de pancakes. Se le veía muy concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo tanto que Mu decidió no molestarla y se fue a hablar con Shaka pero kiki no pensó lo mismo y le pregunto si la podía ayudar, ella le respondió que no era necesario y le dijo que para que no se aburriera, se pusiera a ver tele. Media hora después estaban los dichosos pancakes listos y Nicole llamo a los chicos.

**Nicole: MU, KIKI, RUBIOOOOO LOS PANCAKES ESTAN LISTOS, VENGAN- **decía mientras arreglaba la mesa, casi al instante Kiki apareció y le siguieron Mu y Shaka , cada uno se sento en la mesa y se empezaron a servir los pancakes.

**Kiki: Nicole esta DELICIOSO, nunca había comido algo tan bueno-** exclamo feliz el aprendiz de aries al probar uno de los pancakes. Shaka y Mu asintieron a lo que Kiki dijo haciéndole entender que también pensaban lo mismo.

**Nicole: ayy ya no es para tanto-**decia avergonzada-** espero que disfruten el desayuno**

Despues de terminar de comer los pancakes, Mu y Kiki se fueron ya que Kiki tenía que entrenar, Nicole se despidió con una sonrisa diciendo que volvieran pronto a comer pancakes y Shaka al lado de ella le dijo: ** ayer no me respondiste la pregunta que te hice-** ella lo miro extrañada y dijo:** ¿Qué pregunta?—La de si quisieras conocer a los demás guardianes de los templos –** ella respondió emocionada que si y pensando _**¨imagínate si los caballeros faltantes están como los de ayer, uiii lo que me espera en el santuario, Ohh vamos Nicole controlarte, no puedes verte como perra en celo con ellos¨**_ mientras caminaba con shaka al templo de Libra donde la recibió Dohko ( ya jovencito como en Hades), no falta decir que a Nicole se le estaba cayendo la baba pensando _**¨y este morenazo que me acaba de recibir, OMG.. esta como me lo recomendó el doctor¨**_, shaka hizo las debidas presentaciones y luego ella se entero que el hombre tenía más de 2 siglos de vida y se sorprendió _**¨pero yo creo que ni mi tatara tatara tatara abuelo estaba así, ojala yo con más de dos siglos y en esa forma¨**_. A Dohko le cayó muy bien la chica y vicerversa, Nicole le puso abuelito y luego siguieron su camino hacia la casa de Escorpio. Cuando llegaron Milo hizo su aparición, a ella le pareció un hombre guapo pero demasiado mujeriego porque no habían pasado ni 5 minutos de conocerse y ya la estaba intentando conquistar, la visita a Escorpio no duro mucho y subieron a Capricornio, donde Shura estaba en las escaleras esperándolos, Shaka los presento y enseguida Shura y Nicole se hicieron amigos ya que hablaban el mismo idioma (Nicole es Mexicana y Shura es español) comenzaron a hablar en su lengua nata pero fueron interrumpidos por Shaka que ya se estaba molestando porque lo habían dejado de lado, se despidió de Shura con un abrazo, feliz de haber encontrado alguien que hablara su idioma natal y prometiendo que volvería a seguir su plática en ¨español¨. Cuando subieron a sagitario, se encontraron con Aioros, Nicole noto el parecido entre el caballero de leo y el y no pudo evitar preguntar su relación, descubrió que son hermanos y que están hechos del mismo molde ya que, según ella, Aioros y Aioria son igual de tiernos y de lindos, luego se despidieron y fueron hacia acuario donde Nicole conoció al frio Camus de Acuario, no hablaron mucho y siguieron hacia el templo de Piscis mientras Nicole pensaba _**¨Camus parece un congelador con patas de lo frio que es… pero nos dejan un momento solos y yo lo derritoo jijijijiji¨**_, cuando llegaron a la ultima casa, los recibió un ser que Nicole no sabía si era hombre o mujer, luego de que confirmo que era hombre y que no era del otro bando según el mismo dijo entonces se presento como Afrodita, se quedaron hablando de productos para el pelo y algo sobre maquillaje durante un tiempo hasta que Shaka decidió que era hora de irse y llegaron a la casa Principal donde Shion y Saori salieron a recibirlos. Saori se la llevo a su cuarto para que pudieran hablar a solas y Shaka se quedo hablando con Shion .


	4. La charla con Saori

**Cap 5. La Charla con Saori**

**Nicole: entonce tú eres Athena-** dijo mirando que la chica y ella deben tener la misma edad o por lo menos edades cercanas.

**Saori: si yo soy Athena pero llamame Saori y porfavor tratame como una amiga mas ¿si?**

**Nicole: claro Saori, eyy no es por meterme pero no te sientes muy sola estando aquí rodeada de tanta testosterona –** pregunto curiosa -_**¨la verdad yo no creo que hubiera aguantado tanto tiempo entre tanta testosterona¨-**_ pensó la chica.

**Saori: bueno aveces si pero cuando me pasa me voy un rato con las amazonas, son muy divertidas-** dijo sonriendo recordando todas las travesuras hacen las amazonas y ellas cuando están juntas.

**Nicole: de verdad? Ahh pues tengo que juntarme con ustedes más seguido**

**Saori: y dime conociste a todos los caballeros de oro**?- pregunto curiosa

**Nicole: sip, de verdad que son muy divertidos en su mayoría –** dijo recordando todo lo que había pasado entre esos dos días.

**Saori: ohh de verdad, lo que pasa es que casi no hablo con ellos **– Dijo triste, Nicole la vio y se compadeció de ella _**¨el trabajo de una diosa es sumamente difícil, me imagino lo que tiene que ser para ella que todo el mundo la trate con respeto y no como una muñeca¨- **_pensó Nicole

**Nicole: si, Por ejemplo Mu de Aries es super simpático y Kiki, su aprendiz, es un amor-** dijo recordando lo lindo que fue el carnerito con ella.

**Saori: cuéntame más sobre ellos-** exclamo curiosa por saber más sobre sus caballeros dorados.

**Nicole: está bien, como te decía Mu es bastante simpático pero también es muy tranquilo, El Toro tiene una presencia muy imponente pero es muy tierno y cariñoso, Los gemelos son expertos jugadores de cartas y pelean mucho pero se ve que se quieren, el cangrejo se ve malvado pero en realidad es muy buena persona, sabes que hasta me invito a comer comida italiana en su templo **_**¨aunque la verdad fui yo que lo obligue a que me invitara jijijijiji¨**_**, el Leon se porto muy lindo conmigo y hasta me ofreció su ayuda en cualquier cosa que necesite, la verdad se ve que es muy humilde y le encanta ayudar a los demás **_**¨ya yo sé de donde viene la frase ´El león no es como lo pintan´¨,**_** Dohko para ser un viejo de más de dos siglos se conserva muy bien y además de su sabiduría siglenaria, es muy simpático y da mucha risa, El alacrán.. digo.. Perdón .. El escorpión es un maldito mujeriego, si te digo que me estaba echando los perros desde que me vio pero lo mande a freír esparragos pero me cayo bien a pesar de todo , Shurita es muy reservado hasta que le hablas español, el se puso muy contento cuando vio que yo hablaba español y hasta me invito otro día a su casa a platicar, Aioros es un amor al igual que Aioria, ambos son tiernos y dulces, casi mato a Aioros creyendo que Aioria me estaba jugando una broma, Camus es una maldito helado con patas y no por lo bueno que esta, casi ni me hablo y era como si me ignorara apropósito, además su casa parecía una nevera y Afrodita como te digo, al principio no sabia si era un hombre o una mujer, luego me di cuenta que era hombre y le pregunte si era gay, el me dijo que no y terminamos hablando sobre productos para el pelo, ese maldito tiene el cabello mas sedoso que yo, ahora si no te molesta , dame agua que tengo sed de tanto hablar-** dijo Nicole y luego se bebió la jarra entera de agua, Saori se empezó a reír y Nicole la miro extrañada

**Nicole: oye dime el chiste para reírme yo también-** dijo ella y Saori solo se empezó a reír mas –**hey no permito que nadie, ni una diosa se ria de mii, ahora veras mi grandiosa técnica de tortura**- dijo mientras se abalanzaba a hacerle cosquillas a Saori, esta solo se defendía y se reía , luego Saori cogió una almohada y se la tiro a Nicole y se armo una guerra de almohadas donde Nicole salió victoriosa y terminaron revolcadas de la risa las dos.

**Saori (ya recuperándose de tanto reir): hey pero entre los santos que mencionaste no se encontraba Shaka-** dijo recordando no haber oído el nombre de Shaka en la descripción que Nicole hizo.

**Nicole: es un imitador de Buda, idiota, estúpido y soberbio, con decirte que ese desgraciado me dijo que mi forma de vestir era vulgar e indecente, vulgar e indecente su abuela! , solo por que por sus tendencias budistas tenga que llegar virgen al matrimonio y que jamás ha estado con una mujer no me tiene que decir eso, y qué decir de la vez que lo halague, tome con mis manos su rostro para apreciarlo y que hizo él? Me aparto bruscamente como si yo fuera un bicho raro y luego me ignoro el camino entero de vuelta a casa, definitivamente no lo entiendo-** dijo ella finalizando su ¨discurso¨ enojada. Atena se quedo pensando durante unos segundo en algo y luego miro a Nicole

**Saori: mmm y no será que Shaka te atrae?-** pregunto Saori con una sonrisa

**Nicole: TE HAS VUELTO LOCA? A MI GUSTARME ESE INTENTO DE BUDA NI PENSARLOOOO!-** grito Nicole enojada por lo que Saori acabo de decir luego agrego-** primero se congela el infierno y Milo deja de ser un mujeriego antes de yo siquiera sentirme atraída por ese maldito imitador de Buda, Saori lo que acabas de decir es una bobada-** agrego mirándola y Saori se rio pensando _**¨creo que ella es la persona que Shaka necesita para salir de su burbuja¨**_

**Saori: pero sabes algo, es la primera vez que veo a Shaka comportándose de esa manera, normalmente no habla mucho ni con sus propios compañeros, así que creo que te aprecia de cierta manera o por lo menos le caes bien.**

**Nicole : pero que manerita tiene de demostrarlo no? Tratándome como un bicho raro y diciéndome esos insultos, creo que hay mejores maneras de ¨apreciar ¨a la gente, sinceramente el me desprecia-** dijo ella y no pudo evitar ponerse triste ante ese pensamiento _**¨sera que de verdad le caigo tan mal.. y porque me siento triste de tan solo pensarlo, no debería invertir mi tiempo en pensar en el¨**_ pensó y Saori se dio cuenta de la mirada triste de ella y agrego.

**Saori: por eso lo digo, si shaka te despreciara o le cayeras mal, jamas de los jamases te hubiese siquiera tratado de ninguna forma, nisiquiera te hablaría y por el contrario, por lo que me has contado ha hablado mas contigo que con sus compañeros así que borra esa idea de tu cabeza .**

**Nicole: y no era que no conocias bien a tus caballeros?-** pregunto intrigada

**Saori: talvez no los conozco del todo, pero si me he dado cuenta de como actúa cada uno de ellos-** dice con una sonrisa-** además Shaka y yo compartimos mucho tiempo juntos hace un tiempo atrás asi que lo conozco bien**- Nicole la miro de forma rara-** no me mires así que no fuimos novios ni nada por el estilo, a él le toco cuidarme por mucho tiempo y en ese periodo lo conocí mas a fondo y se porque te dije todo eso.**

**Nicole: bueno Saori fue un placer hablar contigo pero tengo que volver al templo a hacer el almuerzo para que el intento de Buda rubio no se quede sin comer , no quiero que lo vean y luego digan que lo mato del hambre –** dijo mientras se levantaba, Saori también se levanto, se despidieron y luego ella salió del templo principal rumbo al templo de virgo, cuando bajo Afrodita salió a saludarla con una sonrisa.

Continuara!

Please dejen reviews para ver que les parece la historia!


	5. Dilema

**Hey ahí les viene otro capituloo.**

**Laura: Muchas gracias por el review, de verdad me alegro que te guste con respecto a tus preguntas ya pronto saldrán las respuestas. **

**Cap 5: Dilema**

**Afrodita: hola Nicole –** saludo mientras la abrazaba

**Nicole: Hola Dita**- saludo ella correspondiendo el abrazo

**Afrodita: como te fue allá arriba?**

**Nicole: muy bien, me quede hablando con Saori un rato y tú que harás?**

**Afrodita: Estaba regando las rosas y ahora iré a Cáncer a comer, vas para virgo?-** Nicole asintió-** pues ven que te acompaño hasta allá-** dijo mientras le tomaba la mano y la jalaba para que fuera con él y así llegaron hasta Virgo y se despidieron. Nicole entro al templo y empezó a buscar a Shaka por él, como no lo vio, se puso a ver qué hacía para comer _**¨bueno Shaka es budista y por el punto en su frente es hindú así que filete de res descartado, bueno creo que hare una pasta penne a la carbonara con Camarones y pollo¨**_ pensó y se dispuso a hacer la comida, a la hora había terminado de hacer la comida y se sirvió un poco y comió y luego sirvió otro plato y busco a Shaka por segunda vez por toda la casa y lo encontró en un cuarto en la posición de loto ¿durmiendo? _**¨ya sabía yo que era extraño pero esto es más grave de lo que pensaba, que persona en su sano juicio se duerme sentado y flotando ¨**_ pensó ella mientras lo llamaba y le ponía el plato de comida delante. Ella se proponía despertarlo pero antes de que diera siquiera dos pasos Shaka abrió los ojos.

**Nicole: Shaka aquí está tu comida espero que te guste** – Shaka descendió y se propuso a comer lo que había traído la chica**- por cierto, no es por criticarte pero parece incomoda esa posición para dormir –**dijo Nicole recordando la posición de loto.

**Shaka: no estaba durmiendo sino meditando-** respondió con los ojos cerrados**- deberías intentar hacerlo, es bueno para equilibrar tu cuerpo y tu alma.**

**Nicole: ohh bueno gracias por el consejo pero pero la verdad, me encanta acostadita en mi cama y con una almohada en mi cabeza**- dijo ella mientras se rascaba la cabeza, Shaka comenzó a comer en silencio y ella se le quedo viendo fijamente, Shaka se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada _**¨ es verdad que los otros caballeros son guapísimos pero Shaka no se queda atrás, es más, hasta creo que él es el más lindo de todos pero es que es tan insoportable¨**_- pensó ella. Por otra parte, Shaka termino de comer y vio que ella seguía mirándolo fijamente_**¨ ¿Por qué me mira de esa forma? Creo que será mejor que la saque de sus pensamientos para que deje de verme así¨**_ pensó Shaka mientras dejaba el plato en el suelo.

**Shaka: Nicole –** Nicole no respondia –** Nicolee-** dijo el mientras se acercaba a ella pero Nicole no parecía darse cuenta de nada, el se acerco a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro, Nicole rápidamente despertó de sus pensamientos y al ver a Shaka tan cerca, quito la mano de el de su hombro y fue rápidamente a recoger el plato mientras pensaba _**¨ ¿ qué fue lo que me paso? me quede en el aire bastante tiempo pensando en Shaka y cuando me vine a dar cuenta el me estaba tocando el hombro, sentí una calidez recorrer mi cuerpo cuando me toco, tal vez si me atrae¨**_ pensó ella pero rápidamente borro esos pensamientos de la cabeza _**¨pero qué diablos estoy diciendo? JAMAS de los jamases me atraería ese intento de Buda por muy buenasooo que este, maldita saori por meterme vainas en la cabeza¨**_ concluyo ella mientras se llevaba el plato hacia la cocina para fregarlo pero Shaka la detuvo en la puerta.

**Nicole: ¿Qué?-** dijo mientras intentaba pasar pero Shaka simplemente cogió el plato y se dirigió a la cocina, Nicole por su parte solo se quedo ahí parada y cuando reacciono, se enojo consigo misma por parecer una boba y bufando, fue a la cocina y lo que vio la sorprendió, Shaka estaba lavando no solo su plato sino también las ollas que ella uso para hacer la comida _**¨deberia ser yo la que este fregando y no el¨**_ pensó ella mientras se ponía al lado de el fregadero.

**Nicole: Shaka deja eso ahí, yo lo hago-** dijo mientras intentaba quitarle el plato que estaba lavando pero Shaka fue más ágil y no dejo que lo tocara.

**Shaka: tu cocinaste así que a mí me toca fregar los platos- **respondió y siguió fregando, Nicole no se dio por vencida e intento quitarle el plato otra vez pero Shaka se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer y volvió a quitar el plato.

**Nicole: bueno, entonces déjame ayudarte-** dicho esto cogió otro plato y comenzó a enjabonarlo pero Shaka la detuvo.

**Shaka: será más rápido si yo los enjabono y tú los lavas**- y le dio el plato enjabonado a Nicole, ella lo lavo y los coloco en el estante. Repitieron eso varias veces hasta que ya no habían mas platos.

**Nicole: mmmm Gracias supongo **– dijo ella y luego agrego-** ehh shaka ya se nos está acabando las provisiones así que quería saber si aquí hay un mercado cerca para ir a comprarlas.**

**Shaka: hay una villa cerca del santuario, ahí es que normalmente hago las compras, podemos ir mas tarde a comprar provisiones- **dijo él y ella simplemente asintió.

**Nicole: Bueno yo me iré a bañar-** dijo mientras daba media vuelta y salía de la cocina-** cuando termine podemos ir para la villa te parece bien?**- pregunto y Shaka asintió-** y de paso , date un baño y cámbiate que estas sudado **– dijo ella mientras desaparecía por el pasillo y Shaka luego de un momento también se fue a su cuarto a bañarse. Después de aproximadamente una hora, Nicole salió de su habitación y ya Shaka la estaba esperando para irse. Comenzaron a bajar las escaleras del santuario y saludaron a los caballeros que estaban en las otras casas en el proceso.

**Continuara!**

**Dejen Reviews please! :D**


	6. Visita al centro comercial

**Capitulo 6: Visita al centro comercial**

Llegaron al pueblo, y fueron al supermercado a comprar las provisiones, Nicole era realmente exigente a la hora de elegir cualquier alimento principalmente las carnes _¨es raro verla así de seria, normalmente siempre es muy despreocupada con todo¨_ pensó Shaka que solo estaba callado a su lado y viendo lo que ella como ella buscaba minuciosamente entre la carne de res algo que llenara sus expectativas. Luego fueron al área de vegetales, después a la de pescado donde Nicole duro media hora decidiendo cual pescado iba a llevarse, después fueron al área de embutidos y por ultimo al área de dulce.

yay quiero estooo- dijo Nicole cogiendo una caja de lo que parecía ser chocolate- y esto- dijo cogiendo una caja de bombones. Shaka sonrió sutilmente _¨hasta hace un momento estaba de lo más seria comprando pescado y ahora parece una niña pequeña, definitivamente esta chica está loca de remate¨-_ viendo cómo iba echando la sexta caja de chocolate en el carrito. Luego fueron a pagar.

Ahora que hacemos?- pregunta la chica viendo para todo los lados

No se, tal vez se mejor que nos devolvamos para el templo – dijo Shaka viendo que era la opción más apropiada.

ESO SI QUE NO!- grito Nicole mientras jalaba a shaka hacia el centro comercial- vamos a comprar ropa nueva.- agrego feliz pero por su parte Shaka tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto _¨ esto no me va a gustar¨_. Cuando llegaron al centro comercial, Nicole entraba en cuanta tienda de ropa veía, Shaka estaba muy aburrido cuando iban por la decima tienda y además era el que cargaba las compras y la ropa de Nicole. Luego Nicole lo obligo a entrar a una tienda de vestidos.

Espera aquí para que me des tu opinión- dijo la chica mientras se llevaba un vestido verde y entraba al probador a ponérselo. Shaka se quedo contemplando la tienda y después de unos minutos Nicole salió y Shaka se giro para verla y se quedo frio. El vestido verde parecía que fue hecho para ella porque le quedaba muy bien y ceñido al cuerpo.

¿Como me queda?- dijo ella dando una vuelta completa para que Shaka apreciara el vestido. El dichoso vestido le llegaba a la mitad del muslo y tenía un escote medianamente profundo y dejaba ver parte de la espalda.

Te queda bien –dijo él y ella sonrió , dijo que iba a llevárselo y fueron a pagar. Después de que salieron, fueron hacia una heladería y se sentaron.

Bueno yo quiero uno de chocolate con chispas de chocolate y tú?- pregunto Nicole y Shaka no sabía que responder _¨nunca he comido helado antes así que no se cual sabor me gusta¨_ pensó él. Nicole lo estaba mirando extrañada porque Shaka no decía nada _¨será que no le gustan los helados? Mmmm no creo que sea eso la verdad¨_ pensó _¨YA SE puede ser que nunca haya comido un helado y por eso no sepa por cual decidirse¨_ cuando estaba pensando esto miro a Shaka y se rio un poco.

¿de que te ríes?- pregunto el

De Nada- respondió ella con una sonrisa y seguido se levanto- bueno iré comprar la copa de helado, como no te has decidido comprare el mismo que el mío ¿te parece bien?- pregunto y Shaka asintió, ella rápidamente fue y compro una copa grande de helado para los dos y se dirigió hacia la mesa donde la esperaba Shaka.

ya llego por quien llorabas – bromeo ella y puso el helado en la mesa, Shaka se extraño de que hubiera una sola copa de helado _¨no deberían ser dos copas… bueno también esa copa se ve muy grande para una persona y tiene 2 cucharas¨_ pensó él mientras veía como Nicole comenzaba a comer helado feliz _¨definitivamente Nicole está loca, parece una niña chiquita si de dulces se trata¨ _ pensó el al verla comer. Nicole subió la mirada hacia él y noto que no había probado el helado.

¿No vas a comer del helado?- pregunto y Shaka inmediatamente tomo la cuchara y empezó a comer del delicioso helado- a que esta bueno no?- Shaka asintió- el helado de chocolate es el mejor del mundo- dijo feliz mientras Shaka comía complacido por la sonrisa de ella.

Nicole – Nicole paro de devorar su helado y lo miro- hay una pregunta que ronda mi cabeza últimamente y me gustaría que le dieras respuesta- dijo mirándola a los ojos. Nicole cuando oyó esto último se puso un nerviosa _¨ ohh dios mio no puede ser que el intento de buda se me vaya a declarar no? o podría ser que ya quiere explorar la sexualidad por primera vez y quien mejor que la mujer que vive en su templo con el no, no, no mmmm YA SE quiere que le de consejos para conquistar a una chica, seguramente le gusta una amazona osea que tendré que compartirlo con ella mmm medio momento, COMPARTIRLO? Por mi esa amazona se lo puede coger enterito y no me importa jumm, mejor porque así no tengo que atender a ese insoportable !¨_ pensaba ella sin darse cuenta que Shaka la estaba llamando al ver que se quedo ensimismada en sus pensamientos, Shaka le puso la mano en el hombro y se acerco a ella para ¨despertarla¨ cuando Nicole reacciono y sintio Shaka tan cerca de ella, se puso roja y comenzó a decir cosas incoherentes.

Bueno Shaka…. Emmm tu sabes que la edad es un asunto complicado, tú tienes 21 y yo 17 así que si hacemos ese tipo de cosas vas preso y mal preso aunque sea consentido..errr además de que la relación cambiaria mucho entre nosotros y tu quieres seguir peleando conmigo verdad que si? Total siempre hay que protegerse y tendría que planificarme entonces… - decía ella nerviosa y Shaka la observaba extrañado pensando _¨de que es lo que Nicole está hablando ¿Diferencia de edad? ¿Cambio de Relación? ¿IR PRESO? ¿Planificarse? creo que está entendiendo todo mal¨ -_ Nicole no tengo idea de lo que dices pero creo que has entendido todo mal la pregunta que te iba a hacer era…- pero se vio interrumpido por Nicole.

ohh de verdad, uff que bueno porque no me sentía preparada para explicarte algo como eso – suspiro aliviada y lo miro- ahora si ¿Qué querías preguntarme?- pregunto pensando _¨tonta Nicole tu ahí pensando cosas raras y el seguro queriéndote preguntar algo importante, hasta hiciste el ridículo hablando cosas que no son._

¿Por qué estas en el santuario de Athena? – pregunto sin rodeos y Nicole se quedo muda.

**Continuara!**


	7. La Historia de Nicole parte I

**Capitulo 6: La historia de Nicole parte 1**

¿Por qué estas en el santuario de Athena? – pregunto sin rodeos y Nicole se quedo muda y Shaka continuo- es decir, se me encomendó la misión de cuidarte pero no se de que ni porque así que si fueras tan amable de explicármelo- pidió y Nicole suspiro _¨ parece que tendré que contar todo, aunque pensándolo bien aunque sea un idiota, merece que le explique él porque estoy aquí ya que me ha cuidado a pesar de todo¨ _ pensó ella mientras se acomodaba en la mesa.

Supongo que tengo que explicarte el porqué pero podríamos esperar a estar en el templo al menos?- pregunto con ojos de borrego, Shaka asintió _¨se ve tan tierna así es como si no le pudiera negar nada¨_- Gracias rubito precioso- dijo mientras lo abrazaba y el pobre de Shaka estaba todo sonrojado _¨me está abrazando, Nicole me está abrazando, es la primera vez que siento su cuerpo tan cerca del mío ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Debería corresponderle o no? … Algo me dice que si¨_ Y Shaka correspondió el abrazo de Nicole y ella cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y a quien estaba abrazando pero no se soltó del abrazo al contrario lo apretó mas contra su pecho y Shaka no opuso resistencia hasta parecía muy a gusto _¨ es tan cálido y su pecho es tan duro pero suave a la vez, me encantaría quedarme así todo el tiempo¨ _pensaba ella y shaka pensaba algo parecido _¨Ella es tan cálida y es agradable tenerla así, solo para mi¨_ pero el momento fue interrumpido por un niño que se acerco.

señorita esto lo manda la chica que vende helados- les dijo y puso una copa como la que Nicole había pedido antes en la mesa- ahh y les manda a decir que es cortesía de la casa y que no todos los días se ve una pareja que demuestre su amor de esa forma- dicho esto el niño se fue corriendo dejando a Shaka y a Nicole rojos de la vergüenza. Nicole fue la primera en terminar el abrazo y sentarse en la mesa a comer de la copa silenciosamente, Shaka también se sentó y comenzó a comer también silenciosamente mientras ambos pensaban en lo sucedido. Nicole hablo de primero.

errr bueno debemos devolvernos al Santuario que ya va a caer la noche- dijo mientras se paraba. Shaka hizo lo mismo.

Si, se nos fue el tiempo en esto de las comprar- dijo tomando todas las bolsas y comenzaron a caminar hacia el santuario. Cuando llegaron empezaron a subir las casas y al llegar a la casa de géminis cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a los santos de oro en un juego de ¿poker? En cuanto llegaron los chicos los arrastraron a la mesa para que jugaran.

Lo siento pero no se jugar eso- dijo Shaka en un intento de librarse de ellos pero Nicole solo dio un grito de felicidad y se sentó en la mesa gritando ¿Están listos para perder contra mí? Poniendo su mejor pokerface y luego haciendo muchas muecas raras. Todos (menos Camus y Shaka) empezaron a reírse de ella y ella también se rio un poco de lo tonta que debe haberse visto haciendo todas esas muecas.

EYY ya vamos a jugar- dijo Kanon repartiendo las cartas. Al cabo de un rato Nicole tenia la mayoría de las fichas en sus manos y bailaba diciendo soy la mejor, les dije que los iba a acabar, los caballeros de Oro ( a excepción de Camus y de Shaka, que se había ido para su templo) estaban riéndose del baile tan gracioso que Nicole hacia . El juego se acabo ya bien entrada la noche siendo Nicole la que le gano a la mayoría del dinero, todos se despidieron diciendo que otro día se juntarían de nuevo, Nicole partió rumbo a Virgo y cuando llego lo primero que hizo fue llegar a la cocina y prepararse un sándwich _¨Shaka debe de estar durmiendo ya ¨ _pensó ella mientras se acercaba a la nevera por un vaso de jugo cual fue su sorpresa a encontrar a shaka en la entrada de la cocina mirándola. Se quedaron mirándose en silencio durante unos segundos que a Nicole le parecieron horas.

Pensé que estabas dormido- dijo Nicole para terminar con el silencio, la chica tomo el plato con el sándwich y el juego y comenzó a caminar con la intención de ir a su cuarto pero para lograr el cometido tenía que pasarle por el lado a Shaka- bueno que tengas buenas noches yo me voy a ir al cuarto a dormir- agrego ya estando al lado de él y cuando ya se iba a voltear para ir a su habitación Shaka la tomo del brazo y la hizo girarse hacia él y la llevo hacia la sala y la sentó en el primer mueble que encontró . Nicole estaba extrañada por la actitud de Shaka pero no dijo nada esperando que el hablara o por lo menos explicara su actitud.

Tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente – dijo Shaka mientras se sentaba al lado de ella, Nicole por su parte se quedo extrañada _¨no recuerdo ninguna conversación pendiente¨_ pensaba ella dándole mente al asunto pero shaka la interrumpió diciendo: prometiste explicarme el motivo por el que estás aquí – Nicole simplemente suspiro y se acomodo en el mueble.

Bueno la verdad creo que debes saberlo ya que eres como mi guardián- dijo la chica y luego empezó a relatar su historia: ¿Recuerdas cuando vimos el atardecer?- Shaka asintió- te dije que no tenía amigos ya que viajaba de un lugar a otro con mis padres, desde pequeña siempre fue así nunca nos quedábamos en un lugar más de 6 meses siempre me sentía mal al dejar un pueblo e irme a otro porque era la misma historia y lo que más me intrigaba era que no sabía el motivo por el cual nos mudábamos tanto, Cuando tenía 14 años decidimos al fin fijarnos en un sitio en Atenas , paso un año y todo estaba normal, yo era una chica normal hasta esa desastrosa tarde. Siempre llegaba a las 2 a mi casa pero esa vez me atrase por un torneo de basketball que había en mi escuela , cuando llegue a casa esta parecía vacía y yo comencé a buscar a mis padres por toda la casa ya que ellos siempre salían a recibirme no importa la hora que llegara, no los encontré por ningún lado pero sabía que estaban ahí porque en la cocina había unos víveres cortados y en la sala la televisión estaba prendida, decidí revisar en el patio donde había una vieja casucha abandonada que según me dijo mi padre los anteriores dueños usaban de cuarto de herramientas pero mi padre me prohibió entrar ahí, a mi me pareció extraño la petición pero alguna razón tenía el para hacer eso. Bueno cuando llegue al patio, las puertas de la casucha estaban de par en par y me entro un mal presentimiento pero decidí ver si mis padres estaban dentro de ella. Cuando entre quede horrorizada mi madre estaba muerta y mi padre moribundo- dijo ella mientras las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos mieles- fue de inmediato donde mi padre, vi que el agarraba algo en la mano y lo tome era un collar con una perla azul zafiro realmente extraña, me pare y le dije que iba a llamar a una ambulancia pero él me agarro la mano y me dijo que ya era tarde para él y que escuchara lo que tenía que decir. Yo quería salvarlo pero al ver su mirada suplicante me senté llorando para escucharle, lo primero que me confesó era que yo no era su hija biológica sino de un hombre llamado Aion y de Seraphine, una maga de magia blanca muy poderosa. Aion era un mago de magia negra discípulo de Sephirot, quien es el mago de magia negra más poderoso del mundo pero Aion se enamoro de Seraphine, de quien Sephirot también estaba enamorado, y Seraphine al descubrir que estaba embarazada de Aion, comenzó a planear como salir del castillo llevándose a Aion con ella ya que sabía que si Sephirot se enteraba del bebe los mataría a los 3. Cuando Sephirot descubrió el embarazo fue a buscarlos pero esa misma mañana ellos habían huido, Sephirot los intercepto en el camino y empezó una batalla contra los 2. Seraphine al estar embarazada, estaba muy débil y un ataque la mando lejos y la hirió de gravedad pero fue rescatada por mi padre y mi madre adoptivos y pudo salvarse de una muerte segura pero Aion no corrió la misma suerte, murió en batalla pero al menos le dio tiempo a Seraphine de esconderse. Seraphine murió al darme a luz pero antes de iniciar el parto ella le dijo a mi madre : Yo sé que estoy muy débil y no podre aguantar el parto pero por favor no le digas la verdad a mi hija, quiero que sea una niña normal y que pueda estar lejos del mundo de la magia-y le entrego el collar azul que mi padre tenía en la mano y agrego- este collar sellara los poderes de ella, por favor no permitas que nadie lo rompa ya que si se rompe Sephirot sabrá la ubicación de mi niña e irá a buscarla para matarla- luego de eso se produjo el parto donde ella murió y los que yo consideraba mis padres me adoptaron y me criaron como si yo fuera su hija- dijo ella con la voz quebrada a punto de llorar- mmmm déjame buscar un poco de agua porque tengo la garganta seca de tanto hablar- agrego y fue a la cocina a tomar agua, Shaka la siguió de cerca preguntándose que tenía que hacer .

**Continuara!**


	8. Un Beso ¿Un error?

**Capitulo 8: Un Beso ¿Un error?**

Siento que por mi curiosidad, hayas tenido que revivir esos recuerdos tan dolorosos- se disculpo Shaka apenado, Nicole se giro hacia él y lo miro con una sonrisa triste.

No importa, necesitas saber la verdad y él porque yo estoy aquí ya que, no es justo para ti el proteger a alguien sin saber de qué o el por qué - dijo ella mientras tomaba la jarra de agua de la nevera y un vaso de los estantes- ¿quieres un poco de agua?- pregunto a Shaka y este negó con la cabeza. Ella tomo el vaso con agua y se lo bebió de un solo trago, luego se giro hacia Shaka, le agarro la mano y le dijo ya más alegre: Vamos, que tengo que terminar de contarte la historia -y lo guio hacia el mueble pero justo antes de llegar al mueble tropezó con la alfombra, cayó en el mueble y se arrastro a Shaka con ella ya que ella le estaba agarrando la mano, Shaka quedo arriba de Nicole mirándose fijamente uno al otro. Nicole fue la primera de salir del trance y hablo.

Deberías de quitarte de arriba mío para que me pueda mover – dijo mientras intentaba tirarlo hacia arriba pero Shaka no se movía, estaba en una especie de trance – hellou tierra llamando a Shaka, estas invadiendo mi espacio personal - agrego mientras trataba inútilmente de zafarse del cuerpo de Shaka, Nicole se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa. El santo, por su parte, estaba dudando de si quitarse o no ya que una parte de él quería quedarse ahí y la otra le decía que se quitara _¨ ¿Desde cuándo ella se volvió una tentación tan grande para mí? Lo único que quiero ahora mismo es probar esos labios¨ _ pensaba Shaka mientras veía esos carnosos labios que tanto le llamaban la atención y no se resistió mas y la beso. Nicole se quedo en shock _¨Shaka me está besando, el intento de Buda me está besando, ohhh Athena no pensé que esto fuera a pasar jamás, diablos besa tan bien¨_ pensaba ella y su boca reacciono al contacto de la boca de shaka y comenzó a corresponder el beso que empezó a ser cada vez más intenso y apasionado y no se querían despegar sus bocas pero tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire. Nicole estaba sonrojada por el beso y sus cabellos estaban despeinados. Shaka estaba también sonrojado y su rubia melena caía por su espalda y terminaba en el abdomen de Nicole.

_¨diablos no hemos terminado bien ese beso y ya quiero que me vuelva a besar otra vez, en verdad debo de estar loca para siquiera pensar en volverlo a besar¨_ pensaba Nicole mientras veía a Shaka a los ojos y notaba que el también tenía ganas de seguir con el beso así que Nicole siguió lo que su instinto le dijo. Atrajo a Shaka hacia ella y lo beso con pasión mientras pasaba sus manos por la larga cabellera rubia de él, Shaka se quedo estático cuando ella lo beso de vuelta pero luego empezó a besarla y comenzó a recorrer su cintura y sus muslos con sus manos entre tanto Nicole recorría su pecho con las suyas. Ellos cayeron a la alfombra y Ahora Nicole estaba arriba y Shaka abajo pero eso no impidió que siguieran recorriendo el cuerpo del otro. Shaka la atrajo más hacia él y ella pudo sentir el abultado miembro de Shaka por arriba de la tela, Shaka la giro para quedar el arriba de ella y empezó a recorrer su cintura por debajo de la blusa de ella y ella hizo lo mismo con el pecho de él, pero de pronto Shaka paro, la tiro a un lado y se paro sin mirarla y fue a la cocina. Nicole estaba sorprendida _¨ ¿Qué paso? Nos estábamos besando y de pronto el simplemente se paro y se fue, ¿Sera que hice algo mal?¨_ pensó ella triste _¨ Bueno tengo que hablar con él para aclarar todo, no puedo creer que me besara de esa manera y luego me bote sin razón¨_ dijo ella parándose del suelo y caminando a la cocina donde Shaka abrió el grifo del fregadero y metió la cabeza para empaparse con ella mientras pensaba sobre lo ocurrido _¨ ¿pero en que estaba pensando cuando la bese? No debí haberlo hecho, yo no soy cualquier hombre soy la persona más cercana a Dios en la tierra, no debo caer en los placeres carnales ya que eso te aleja del nirvana y también…¨_ pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpido por Nicole.

¿Shaka que te paso? ¿Por qué te fuiste así?- pregunto Nicole preocupada mientras se acercaba a él y le puso una mano en el hombro que Shaka quito bruscamente. El alejo su cabeza del grifo y volteo a mirarla.

Nicole, quiero que sepas algo, lo que paso hoy no tenía que pasar fue solamente un error, uno del que me arrepiento, eres solo una misión para mí, algo que mi diosa me ordeno proteger y eso es lo único que hare, acciones como estas solo hacen la misión más complicada- dijo el fríamente y Nicole se quedo como una piedra _¨soy solo una misión para él, algo que su diosa le ordeno proteger y todo esto es un maldito error, MIERDA soy tan estúpida que ilusamente creí que este pedazo de persona podría tener sentimientos y que podría enamorarse de mí pero no lo daré el gusto de verme llorar por el¨_ pensaba ella mientras reprimía las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, se irguió orgullosamente, miro a Shaka y le dijo

Gracias por aclararme lo que soy para ti Shaka- ella dijo ella fríamente. Por su lado Shaka se le quedo mirando extrañado ya que nunca la había oído hablar asi, Nicole continuo – ahora permíteme decirte lo que pienso de ti para que estemos a mano- se paro cerca de Shaka, se le acerco al oído y dijo- para mi, Eres un maldito cínico, egoísta e insoportable que se refugia en las enseñanzas de Buda porque teme enseñar su verdadero yo al mundo así que se rige por ¨reglas¨ pero no sabes vivir tu vida sin ellas. No tienes corazón ni alma y eres frívolo – Cuando termino de decir esto, se alejo del oído de Shaka que aunque su cara no demostraba nada, estaba muy sorprendido por la confesión de ella- Óyeme bien nunca pero NUNCA VAS A PODER SER FELIZ PORQUE ERES TAN COBARDE QUE PREFIERES ENCERRARTE EN UN MALDITO TEMPLO A MEDITAR EN VEZ DE VIVIR TU VIDA COMO HACE LA MAYORIA DE TUS COMPAÑEROS - grito ella, luego se giro y se fue a su habitación dejando a Shaka estático por todas las cosas que le dijo _¨ ¿Yo? ¿Un cobarde? Esa mujer no sabe lo que dice, la única forma de llegar a la paz eterna es alcanzando el nirvana pero ¿por que de pronto me siento mal por todo lo que ella me dijo? ¨ _pensaba Shaka mientras se iba a su habitación. Por otro lado, en la habitación de Nicole, ella lloraba acostada en su cama_ ¨ ¿cómo se atrevió ese maldito a decirme que yo solo soy una misión? Es un ser sin sentimientos ni corazón¨ _ pensaba ella llorando de rabia mientras Shaka sintió por un momento, un cosmos pequeño e imperceptible que salía de la habitación de Nicole pero se esfumo rápidamente. Shaka fue a la habitación de Nicole a buscar el origen del cosmos y la encontró dormida profundamente pero por la oscuridad no pudo ver los rastros de lágrimas sobre su rostro. Al no ver ni sentir nada, decido irse a su habitación a dormir _¨ ¿Qué fue ese cosmos que sentí?¨_ pensó mientras poco a poco caía en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Continuara!**


	9. Nicole manifiesta sus poderes

**Capitulo 9: Nicole manifiesta sus poderes**

Al otro día Shaka se levanto temprano como siempre pensando en todo lo que paso la noche anterior y fue directo a la cocina, cuál fue su sorpresa a encontrar a Nicole haciendo animadamente el desayuno y tatareando una canción.

Buenos días – dijo Shaka y Nicole dejo de tatarear, se volteo a mirarlo y murmuro un buenos días y seguido le puso un plato con 3 sándwich de queso en la mesa y se fue a su cuarto _¨bueno no puedo esperar que me trate bien después de lo que le dije ayer¨_ pensaba él mientras comenzaba a comer sus sándwiches. Cuando termino de comerse los sándwich, Nicole se paro en la entrada de la cocina y Shaka se giro a verla. Ella llevaba una blusa de tiros azul con un escote suficiente para poder notar el nacimiento de sus senos, una falda jean corta que le llegaba a medio muslo, unas sandalias sin tacón azul y su pelo lo llevaba amarrado en una cola. Shaka alejo todos los pensamientos poco castos que tenia sobre ella y no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta.

¿A dónde vas?- pregunto él mientras iba al fregadero y depositaba el plato. Nicole sonrió irónicamente.

¿Yo? Voy donde Saori a charlar un poco ya que no me siento muy cómoda estando aquí contigo - dijo ella mientras se giraba pero antes de salir completamente de la cocina le dijo- ahh y olvida lo de contarte la razón por la cual estoy aquí ya que como dijiste ayer involucrarse asi podría traer problemas a tu misión además ya no mereces que te lo cuente- mientras le daba una sonrisa falsa y salía de la cocina y del templo. Cuando iba por Escorpio se encontró a DeathMask bajando las escaleras.

Hola niñata - saludo deathmask con una sonrisa arrogante, haciendo un gesto de saludo con la mano - ¿Qué tal la mañana?- pregunto cuando llego al frente de ella.

Hola anciano decrepito, iba bien hasta que vi tu cara- respondió ella mientras hacia una mueca graciosa que hizo que deathmask riera con ganas, ella hizo un gesto de enojo inflando sus mejillas y death mask se empezó a reír otra vez.

Eii ¿acaso soy tu payasita personal o qué?- pregunto ella poniendo las manos en su cadera y haciendo un gesto de enojo. DeathMask dejo de reírse y la miro

Algo así- contesto él, Nicole lo miro feo pero él no le hizo caso y pregunto- ¿Para dónde vas tan temprano?

A donde Saori a compartir una mañana y tarde de chicas – respondió ella y luego agrego- estar entre tanta testosterona sola es malo para la salud mental de nosotras, un poco de estrógeno nos vendría bien- bromeo ella. DeathMask se rio y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

Bueno, cuando quieras estar rodeada de testosterona otra vez acuérdate que te debo una pasta a la bolognesa – dijo el e hizo un ademan para irse – además se que en estos momentos Shaka no es tu mejor opción de compañía - agrego y Nicole se sorprendió ¨ _¿Habra escuchado todo lo que le dije? O peor aun ¿Habrá visto lo que paso?¨_ pensó ella mientras se sonrojaba, cosa que no paso desapercibida por DeathMask.

No sé de qué me hablas- dijo ella haciéndose la desentendida y giro la cabeza a un lado, Deathmask esbozo una sonrisa burlona, posó su mano en la barbilla de Nicole y le giro la cabeza.

No tienes que hacerte la desentendida conmigo niña, Afrodita y Dohko estaban pasando por Virgo cuando le gritaste a Shaka – dijo mientras la miraba fijo a los ojos y luego la soltó- no sé que habrá hecho el Virgencito pero debió ser algo grave para que le gritaras así- agrego y luego comenzó a caminar diciendo- ya sabes la invitación sigue pendiente, ve cuando quieras Nicole

Iré a la hora del Almuerzo vejestorio, no lo olvides!- Dijo ella despidiéndose _¨por lo menos solo fue el griterío y no lo que paso antes lo que oyeron¨_ pensó aliviada y comenzó a subir otra vez las escaleras. Al llegar acuario sintió el frio que tenia aquella casa _¨ese maldito congelador con patas cree que todos soportamos esa cantidad de frio¨_ pensó ella rabiosa al ver que comenzaba a titiritar de frio. Lentamente avanzó hasta la salida pero a mitad de camino y no soportando el frio, inhalo mucho aire y grito.

CAMUS NO TODOS RESISTIMOS TU MALDITO FRIO ASI QUE BAJA LA TEMPERATURA!- grito pero la temperatura se mantuvo igual, Nicole saco de su bolsillo una gema azul y la miro, la gema tenía una pequeña quebradura en el centro ¨_ mierda, lo más seguro que se quebrara un poco cuando me enoje ayer¨_ pensó ella mientras miraba la gema y luego pensó¨ _bueno tengo que enseñarle un poco de modales a este caballero¨_ dijo esto mientras cerraba sus ojos y cuando los abrió estos no eran mieles sino verdes.

Solarus infemus- pronuncio ella y una onda de calor hizo que el ambiente se volviera más cálido y diviso a Camus saliendo del área de habitaciones de acuario _¨upss parece enojado, bueno el se lo busco y con creces¨_ pensó ella y Camus se poso al frente de ella.

¿Cómo lo hiciste? – pregunto Camus y luego vio un aura roja rodeándola _¨ ¿eso es un cosmos? No, porque no lo puedo sentir pero si lo puedo ver¨ _pensó él.

No te importa- respondió ella cortante

¿Cómo lo hiciste?- repitió nuevamente la pregunta mientras trataba de bajar la temperatura con su cosmos sin mucho resultados.

¿Estás sordo? Dije no te importa- respondió nuevamente ella- por si acaso, no te va servir intentar subirla se mantendrá a esta temperatura hasta que yo quiera- agrego ella. Camus se quedo pensando la forma en que pudo haber hecho tal cosa _¨ no lo hizo con un ataque de cosmos y ella no es una Amazona, entonces ¿Cómo? un momento, no puede ser …¿ será que ella es..?¨_ pensó él y decidió preguntar.

¿Eres una maga?- pregunto Camus con curiosidad _¨no pensaba para nada que ella era una maga, esto será interesante¨_ pensó él.

**Continuara!**


	10. Sari: ¿Una rival para Nicole?

**Capitulo 10: La aparición de Sari: ¿Una rival para Nicole?**

¿Eres una maga?- pregunto Camus con curiosidad _¨no pensaba para nada que ella era una maga, esto será interesante¨_ pensó él

No tendría que contestarte pero si, lo soy – respondió ella – ahora con tu permiso voy a pasar, no te preocupes en cuanto salga volverá la temperatura normal del templo- agrego y empezó a caminar para salir mientras dejaba a Camus atrás. Cuando salió de templo empezó a subir las escaleras hacia Piscis y sacaba la gema azul para observarla y se dio cuenta que la pequeña quebradura que había visto antes había aumentado _¨mierda, el cristal no puede suprimir mi poder por más tiempo, mis conjuros son cada vez más poderosos, pronto el vendrá a buscarme¨_ pensó ella mientras atravesaba el templo de Piscis y se extraño de no ver señales de Afrodita _¨ ¿Donde se habrá metido Dita? Bueno no tengo tiempo para buscarlo, tengo que llegar donde Saori¨ _ pensaba ella mientras llegaba a la puerta del Templo principal. Entro a la Sala Principal y vio a Shion sentado en la Silla del Patriarca.

Buenos Días Shion- saludo ella

Buen Dia Nicole ¿Buscas a la Diosa Athena?- pregunto Shion y ella simplemente asintió- ella se encuentra en sus aposentos- dijo él y Nicole se despidió y se dirigió donde estaba la Diosa y la encontró leyendo un libro. Saori en cuanto la vio dejo de leer y se le abalanzo encima abrazándola.

Hola Nicole- dijo Athena mientras la abrazaba, Nicole solo correspondió el abrazo- pequeña malvada, me has abandonado estos días- agrego dándole un sape a Nicole en la cabeza.

Auch, eso dolió- replico Nicole sobándose el área afectada - no te he abandonado, estuve ocupada todo el tiempo- justifico Nicole

Te creo, pero no se te ocurra hacerlo otra vez vale?- dijo Saori y Nicole asintió- cambiando de tema ¿La energía que sentí en acuario provenía de ti?- pregunto ella y Nicole la vio fijamente _¨la energía que use fue muy poca ¿Cómo es posible que ella la haya percibido? Buenoo, ella es la reencarnación de una diosa así que no debería sorprenderme¨_ pensó ella y luego decidió contestar.

Si, quería darle una pequeña lección al congelador con patas que tienes por caballero de la 11ava casa- contesto Nicole restándole importancia al asunto y Saori se quedo mirándola fijamente- ¿Por qué me miras así?- pregunto Nicole cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada de Saori y luego agrego- él se lo busco por no acceder a bajar la temperatura de su templo.

Si sigues utilizando tus poderes, la gema pronto se romperá y Sephirot te encontrara- dijo Saori y luego agrego- entonces intentara matarte como hace 2 años y hasta que no encontremos la forma de liberar el sello de Ramnares que él puso sobre ti, no podrás hacerle frente ni a él ni a Cassandra y lo sabes.

Esa maldita de Cassandra va a pagar con creces lo que le hizo a mi madre como también Sephirot va a pagar muy caro el haber matado a mi padre- dijo Nicole con rabia y de repente un aura negra empezó a rodearla, Saori al darse cuenta de eso, elevo su cosmos , eso hizo que Nicole se tranquilizara. La maga saco la gema Azul de su bolsillo y vio con alivio que la pequeña quebradura tenía el mismo tamaño que cuando salió de Acuario.

Gracias por calmarme- agradeció Nicole con una sonrisa

De nada- respondió Saori mientras esbozaba una tierna sonrisa- como agradecimiento que tal si bajamos al Templo de Virgo para que me prepares una deliciosa comida- agrego Saori con la misma sonrisa. Nicole negó con la cabeza aunque a la mención del templo de virgo no pudo evitar recordar a cierto rubio de ojos azules.

Lamento decirte que tengo un almuerzo con DeathMask y es capaz de tirarme al Yomotsu si no voy – dijo Nicole y Saori bajo la mirada triste – pero nos puedes acompañar claro si quieres- agrego mientras le guiñaba un ojo de complicidad. A Saori se le iluminaron los ojos de la alegría.

¿De verdad puedo?- pregunto Saori como quien había oído mal. Nicole asintió y Saori salto de la alegría- pues que esperamos, vamos al templo de Cáncer- dijo feliz mientras agarraba a Nicole de un brazo y la arrastraba hacia las afueras del templo Principal. Cuando iban pasando por el Salon del Patriarca, una voz les detuvo.

Nicole, Athena-Sama ¿se puede saber hacia dónde se dirigen?- pregunto la voz que ambas conocían muy bien. Saori se giro y encaro al portador de la voz.

Vamos hacia el Templo de Cáncer- contesto Saori, mirando al dueño de la voz y luego agrego- ¿Hay algún problema con eso Shion?- Shion solo se inclino en señal de respeto y murmuro un no. Saori arrastro a Nicole hacia las 12 casas. Cuando estaba por la casa de Piscis, Afrodita salió a saludarlas.

Hola Nicole- saludo con una sonrisa que Nicole devolvió- Buen Día Athena- Sama – saludo respetuosamente Afrodita a Saori e hizo una reverencia ya que así lo dictaba el protocolo. Saori bufo enojada y le tendió una mano a Afrodita quien la acepto confuso.

Buenos días Afrodita, no estamos en el templo principal así que no hay necesidad de inclinarse ante mí- dijo Saori mientras tenia la mano de Afrodita firmemente agarrada y lo jalo para que se levantara- ahh y no tienes que llamarme Athena-Sama , llámame Saori por favor- agrego ya cuando vio que Afrodita se levanto. Este solo la miro confuso y le dijo.

Pero Mi Lady no creo que sea capaz de hacer semejante falta de respeto- dijo él y Saori volvió a bufar de enojo ante la confesión de Afrodita.

Afrodita- lo llamo Saori mientras tomaba la cara de él con sus dos manos, el se sorprendió al ver la cara de su diosa tan cerca- por favor llámame por mi nombre mientras estemos fuera del templo Principal, quiero conocer mejor a toda mi orden y que me dejen de ver solo como una diosa a la que hay que proteger y venerar- se sincero Saori con el Caballero Dorado de la Doceava Casa. Afrodita estaba muy sorprendido por las palabras de Saori pero rápidamente recupero la compostura y hablo

Está bien mi lad.. digo Esta bien Saori- respondió afrodita un poco apenado por llamar a su Diosa por su nombre humano. Saori salto de la alegría al ver que había convencido al Santo de Piscis.

Bueno, ya basta de tanto Show- hablo por primera vez Nicole en todo ese tiempo- tengo hambre y me espera la comida italiana así que muevan sus traseros que nos dirigimos hacia cáncer- agrego girándose y siguiendo su camino. Afrodita y Saori la siguieron por detrás mientras conversaban animadamente. Mientras pasaban por las casas de Acuario, Sagitario, Capricornio y Libra, Saori logro convencer a Milo, Camus, Dohko, Shura y Aioros para que la llamaran por su nombre de pila fuera de las reuniones en la casa principal aunque los dos últimos fueron los mas difícil de convencer. Cuando llegaron a Virgo, se encontraron con una imagen algo sorpresiva, Shaka estaba comiendo con una chica de cabello azul oscuro que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros y que por su máscara, Nicole supuso que era una Amazona. Saori fue la primera en recuperarse de la sorpresa y hablar.

Buenos Dias Shaka y Sari- saludo Saori y ambos se inclinaron en respeto a su Diosa- perdón por interrumpir su comida- se disculpo ella.

No se preocupe su Alteza- hablo Sari con voz respetuosa- no interrumpe nada, vine a que Shaka me acompañara a comer ya que tenía tiempo sin verlo- agrego ella con voz melodiosa y una risita. Nicole y Shaka cruzaron miradas, shaka miro a Nicole intensamente como queriéndole decir algo pero Nicole aparto la mirada casi inmediatamente cosa que no paso desapercibida por las dos chicas y el caballero presentes.

Bueno es mejor que nos retiremos– dijo Nicole volteando a ver a Saori y luego a Afrodita- no queremos interrumpir su almuerzo- agrego y luego miro a Shaka quien esta vez no la estaba mirando ¨_ veo que el mequetrefe budista no pierde tiempo, el día que no almuerza conmigo ya tiene una que me reemplace y parece que la amazonita esta coladita por el ¨_ pensó Nicole molesta y luego dijo – vamos Saori, Afrodita, Nos vemos luego –se despidió. Sari se percato de que desde Nicole entro al Templo Shaka la miraba de reojo sin que esta se diera cuenta y eso la ponía muy celosa _¨el jamás me mira tan intensamente cuando estoy con él o de reojo cuando entro al Templo¨_ pensó ella rabiosa y celosa de Nicole ya que Sari siempre ha estado enamorada de Shaka pero este ni la pelaba. Sari se decidió a preguntarle a Shaka la identidad de aquella chica.

¿Quién es esa chica de cabello negro?- pregunto Sari al caballero de Virgo

Es la persona que Athena me ha encargado proteger – respondió secamente el caballero de Virgo- sigamos comiendo- agrego él mientras tomaba el tenedor y comenzaba a comer pensativo. Sari hizo lo mismo que Shaka mientras pensaba ¨_ ¿es mi imaginación o Shaka esta evadiendo el tema? ¿Qué habrá pasado entre esa mocosa y Shaka?¨_. Shaka termino de comer y se levanto a llevar el plato pero Sari fue más rápida y se lo quito de las manos.

No te preocupes Shaka, yo lavo los platos – dijo ella con una sonrisa. Shaka solo asintió y se dio la vuelta para regresar a meditar mientras Sari se dirigía a la cocina. Por otro lado Saori, Afrodita y Nicole llegaron al Templo de Leo donde encontraron a Aioria hablando con Marín.

Buen Dia Athena- Sama, Afrodita, Nicole- saludo Aioria de Leo contento de verlos. Afrodita hizo un gesto de saludo.

Hola León ¿Cómo estás?- saludo Nicole con una sonrisa y después se giro hacia Marin- soy Nicole, gusto en conocerte- se presento y extendió su mano para saludar.

Soy Marín de Águila, el gusto es mío- se presento Marín y saludo respetuosamente a Afrodita y a Saori.

Ohh así que tu eres la famosa Marin- dijo Nicole con una sonrisa- Aioria habla muy bien de ti- agrego con una sonrisita. Marin y Aioria se sonrojaron y Nicole tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no reírse.

Marín, Aioria, no hace falta que me traten de esa forma tan respetuosa ahora que no estamos en el templo principal- dijo Saori, Marín y Aioria se miraron confundidos- pueden decirme solo Saori sin nada de esas absurdas formalidades.

Bueno, si Mi Lady me lo pide así será- dijo Aioria y Marín asintió dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo. Saori sonrió feliz.

Bueno Marin, Aioria, nos veremos luego que tenemos que llegar a un almuerzo en cáncer - dijo Afrodita mientras tomaba el brazo de Saori y Nicole y las arrastraba hacia el templo de cáncer. Marin y Aioria se despidieron de ellos y siguieron charlando animadamente.

HELLOU -grito Nicole cuando llegaron al Templo de Cancer- ¿ALGUN CANGREJO VIEJO E ITALIANO PRESENTE?-pregunto gritando y de inmediato DeathMask salió a recibirlos.

**Continuara!**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Saber lo que piensan sobre el fic es muy importante para mi y no se imaginan lo feliz que me siento cuando mis lectores dicen que esta en una de sus historia favorita. **


	11. La tarde en Cancer

**Capitulo 11: La tarde-noche en el templo de cancer**

Hola Pez, niña y….. Diosa Athena- saludo Deathmask y se sorprendió de ver a Athena en ese lugar- ¿qué le trae por aquí princesa?- pregunto el haciendo una reverencia.

Nicole me invito a un almuerzo en templo de Cancer y accedí a venir- repsondio Saori con una sonrisa- y no hay necesidad de llamarme Athena fuera del templo Principal, hoy solo soy Saori- agrego mientras le hacia un gesto para que se levantara.

Como diga princesa- dijo DeathMask y Saori lo miro mal- digo como digas Saori- rectifico y la aludida sonrió

Bueno lamento interrumpir su momento pero mis tripas me informan que si dentro de los próximos 5 minutos no introduzco alimento en mi estomago, van a tomar medidas drásticas – dijo Nicole seria y los demás se empezaron a reír y Nicole les dirigió una mirada amenazadora que no surtió ningún efecto.

Pues infórmale a tus tripas que a la comida le queda media hora todavía- dijo DeathMask riéndose todavía por las ocurrencias de la pelinegra

Oyeron tripitas- hablo Nicole mirando y sobando su estomago- le daré comida dentro de media hora más así que no se subleven o comiencen a comerse entre sí ¿deacuerdo?- agrego esta todavía hablándole a su estomago de manera seria. DeathMask, Saori y Afrodita se empezaron a reír por segunda vez por la seriedad de ella.

Chicos- dijo Afrodita y todos los miraron-porque no nos sentamos a hablar en lo que la esta comida y Nicole convence a sus tripas de no sublevarse- sugirió afrodita y todos asintieron y fueron a sentarse en la sala. Charlaron animadamente hasta que DeathMask les dijo para que fueran a comer a comedor.

Buen provecho a todos!- exclamo Saori y se dispuso a comer mientras los demás la imitaban- mmmm que rico esta! No sabía que eras tan buen cocinero- agrego haciendo la nota mental de venir a comer a cáncer más seguido.

Esta muy bueno para haberlo hecho tu anciano- dijo Nicole mientras devoraba la pasta de su plato, Afrodita asintió mientras comía los espaguetis

Me alegra que les haya gustado – dijo deathmask sinceramente- y niñita, todo lo que yo cocino es bueno- agrego con una sonrisa arrogante y mirando a Nicole quien le saco el siempre elegante dedo mayor susurrándole unas groserías a las que DeathMask solo sonrio.

Ayy estoy llena, si como algo mas mi estomago va a explotar- exclamo Nicole sobándose el estomago. Dejaron los platos en el fregadero y se sentaron en la sala a charlar, varias veces Afrodita le hizo cosquillas a Saori y esta solo reía mientras intentaba apartarlo. DeathMask y Nicole se molestaban entre si cada vez que podían y Afrodita y Saori solo reían ante las ocurrencias de los dos. Ya a eso de las 4 de la tarde decidieron ver una peli pero no se decidían por cual.

Podemos ver No String Attached (Amigos con Derecho)- sugirió Afrodita

NO PORFAVOR, los conejos no- exclamo Nicole y Saori la miro confundida

¿Los conejos?- pregunto Saori extrañada

Natalie Portman y Ashton Kutcher hacen rapiditos en todos los lugares posibles- alego Nicole y Saori se sonrojo ante el comentario. DeathMask noto el sonrojo de la chica, se rio y le dijo algo bajito que hizo que la cara entera se le pusieron roja.

PERVERTIDO- grito y lo trato de empujar sin éxito y DeathMask reía animadamente.

¿Qué fue lo que te dijo el cangrejo/anciano?- preguntaron Nicole y Afrodita curiosos

Le pregunte si quería ser mi ACD (amiga con derecho), viejas chismosas- dijo DeathMask y Saori se volvió a poner roja de pies a cabeza, Nicole y Afrodita lo miraron sorprendidos-¿Qué?- les pregunto al ver los ojazos que tenían

¿Ahora quieres coger con tu Diosa?- pregunto Nicole y Saori se sonrojo mas (si esto era posible)- Ohh Zeus, compadécete de este pobre diablo que ya ha perdido totalmente lo que le quedaba de cabeza, el no es malo solo se le zafaron 10 tornillos y 4 tuercas pero eso se arregla con el tiempo y unos buenos martillazos - comenzó a implorar Nicole subiendo sus brazos. Afrodita se empezó a reír y DeathMask la miro muy feo.

Ya ya babosa, era una pequeña broma ¿Es que ahora uno no puede ni bromear en paz?- dijo DeathMask fingiendo enojo- bueno ya que me queda- suspiro resignándose-hey podemos ver Halloween 2- sugirió cambiando el tema. Los demás negaron con la cabeza.

Mucha sangre para mi gusto- dijo Afrodita

No me gustan las películas de terror- afirmo Saori- pero podríamos ver el titanic- sugirió con una sonrisa.

DEMASIADA MIEL para mi gusto- dijo DeathMask con cara de Asco

Estoy deacuerdo con el viejo- apoyo Nicole a DeathMask- esa película es una que tienes que ver con tu novio al lado- dijo Nicole y Deathmask asintió como apoyándola- YA SE podemos ver La Cruda Verdad- sugirió con una sonrisa.

NO! Vamos a ver No strings Attached- dijo Afrodita

El titanic!- exclamo Saori

NO VAMOS A VER NINGUNA DE ESAS PORQUERIAS! Vamos a ver Halloween 2- contraataco DeathMask

POR ENCIMA DE MI CADAVER!- grito Nicole- La Cruda Verdad es la que veremos- agrego mirándolos desafiantes.

Esto tiene que ser decidido con una batalla mortal entre los cuatro- dijo DeathMask poniéndose en posición de ataque, cosas que todos imitaron- 1,2,3 PIEDRA,PAPEL O TIJERAS- exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo mientras que sus manos hacían la imitación de alguno de los tres objetos.

GANE GANE!- exclamo Saori al ver que todos habían sacado piedra y ella papel- yujuu tendrán que ver el Titanic- agrego ella riéndose

Bueno ya que nos queda- se resigno Nicole y se sentó en el mueble. Los dos caballeros la imitaron también resignados. Después de 2 horas, donde DeathMask y Nicole se quedaron dormidos y Afrodita en proceso, se termino la película. Saori fue la única que vio el final de la película.

¿Les gusto?- pregunto a Saori y giro su cabeza al verlos cual fue su sorpresa al ver que estaban dormidos ¨_ con razón ni Nicole ni DeathMask protestaron en la película entera¨_ pensó ella y cogió un cojín y le cayó a cojinazos a los dos mencionados que se despertaron sobresaltados.

Hijo de su mal…-empezó a decir Nicole pero vio un extraña aura negra alrededor de Saori – ahhh ya se acabo la peli, déjame decirte que estaba muy buena- agrego nerviosa.

¿Y cómo podrías saberlo si te dormiste? – pregunto Saori y su aura negra estaba haciéndose cada vez mas grande.

En mi defensa ,aguante hasta la mitad de la películano como otros que se durmieron a los 10 minutos- replico Nicole mientras señalaba a DeathMask- es que vi a DeathMask tan solito durmiendo que tuve que hacerle compañía… tu sabes eso del compañerismo y del apoyo mutuo- justifico con una sonrisa para intentar calmar a Saori pero sin éxito- cangrejo de porra di algo o Saori nos pondrá en el techo de tu templo como adornos- exclamo Nicole mientras los zarandeaba. DeathMask estaba asueñado y aturdido por el cojinazo y no entendía muy bien la situación.

Saori en el refrigerador hay un poco de helado ¿Quieres?- pregunto afrodita y el aura negra alrededor de Saori desapareció y fue reemplazada por una cara de felicidad. DeathMask escucho la palabra ¨refrigerador¨ y ¨helado¨ e inmediatamente se soltó del agarre de Nicole.

SI SE ATREVEN A TOPAR MI HELADO, LOS DEGOLLO Y CUELGO SUS CABEZAS COMO TROFEO- grito DeathMask mientras los señalaba amenazante. El aura negra recién desaparecida de Saori volvió y ella se giro hacia DeathMask con una cara que haría al mismo Zeus se orinara de miedo.

¿Qué dijiste deathmask?- dijo Saori ya cuando estaba frente al caballero. Nicole estaba en forma chibi en una esquina abrazada de afrodita pensando _¨lo va a matar, luego lo cortara en pedacitos y nos lo dará de comer en un estofado haciéndonos creer que es carne de cerdo¨_.

Que puede coger todo el helado que desee Mi Lady- dijo DeathMask asustado. Saori cambio la cara de una terrorífica a una de Felicidad. Nicole y Afrodita suspiraron de alivio cuando vieron la cara de felicidad de Saori.

Vamos a comer de ese rico helado Afro…- dijo Saori pero luego vio la imagen de Nicole y Afrodita abrazado- KYA que lindos se ven juntos- agrego con una sonrisa. Afrodita y Nicole la miraron confusos pero después se dieron cuenta que seguían abrazados y se soltaron sonrojados.

Ehhh vamos a comer helado Saori- dijo Afrodita mientras agarraba a la reencarnación de la Diosa (quien ya iba por el tercer hijo de Afrodita y Nicole) y se la llevo para la cocina. Nicole estaba sonrojada y DeathMask estaba a punto de llorar pensando en su helado. Luego de unos minutos aparecieron afrodita y saori con cuatro copas de helado. Cuando ya los cuatros tenían sus copas empezaron a comer del delicioso helado.

Es increíble la cantidad industrial de helado que tiene DeathMask en el refrigerador- hablo Saori ya terminándose el helado- podría darle a todos los Santos de Bronce, de Plata y Oro y quedarse con mucho helado.

Me encanta el helado- respondió simplemente DeathMask

¿De verdad? Mira que no nos dimos cuenta- hablo sarcásticamente Nicole y DeathMask la miro mal.

Creo que ya es hora de que yo me vaya antes de que Shion organice una expedición para encontrarme- dijo Saori mientras se levantaba. Lo demás lo imitaron- Me divertí mucho hoy y además conocí facetas de ustedes que jamás creí que tenían- agrego con una sonrisa

Te acompaño al Templo Principal Saori- dijo Afrodita y ella asintió de acuerdo con la idea.

Váyanse que yo me quedo a ayudar a DeathMask a limpiar este desastre – dijo Nicole mientras veía las palomitas tirada en el piso, el trasterio en el fregadero y otras cositas mas- Nos vemos luego Saori, Dita- se despidió Nicole y ellos hicieron gesto de despedida con las manos mientras se alejaban- Bueno Cangrejo, somos tu yo contra este desastre- dijo Nicole y comenzó a ordenar la sala e Cáncer. Luego de unos minutos DeathMask la imito y entre los dos terminaron de limpiar ese desastre en menos de media hora.

¿Te soy sincera?- hablo Nicole mientras se sentaba en uno de los escalones de cáncer. DeathMask la miro – no quiero regresar a Virgo la verdad

Supongo que es comprensible aunque no se que fue lo que hizo Shaka para enojarte así- hablo DeathMask mientras se sentaba al lado de ella- pero la verdad es que tienes que enfrentarlo aunque no quieras ya que, para tu condena, el es tu guardián en el santuario- agrego y Nicole bufo enojada- se me hace raro que no te haya venido a buscar siendo ya casi las 10 de la noche y lo más probable es que haya sentido el cosmos de Afrodita y Saori subiendo- dijo el extrañado

Creo que está muy ocupado para preocuparse por mí o para venirme a buscar- agrego sarcásticamente Nicole y DeathMask se rio por el sarcasmo de ella.

Si te refieres a Sari no hay nada de qué preocuparse- dijo DeathMask con voz tranquila. Nicole lo miro confusa- Shaka no le hace mucho caso que digamos- agrego al ver la confusión de la chica.

Wow y si no le hace mucho ¨caso¨ como dices ¿Me puedes explicar entonces que hace la señorita a esta hora todavía en el templo de Virgo? – Pregunto irónicamente Nicole- no creo que estén rezando el rosario o que ella lo esté viendo meditar – agrego Nicole con sonrisa sarcástica.

¿Acaso percibo una ligera tonalidad de celos en tus palabras?-pregunto DeathMask y Nicole bufo enojada ante la pregunta

¿Yo? ¿Celosa del Mequetrefe budista? Primero Hades se pone a bailar ballet en un horrendo tutu rosa y Milo se vuelve gay antes de yo poder sentir siquiera un poquito de celos por la cosa rubia que hay por caballero en virgo- dijo Nicole en su defensa y de pronto vio que DeatMask estaba revolcándose de la risa- eii dime el chiste pa´ yo reírme también- le dije fingiendo enojo.

Jajajajajaja Solo me estaba imaginando lo que me acabas de decir- decía DeathMask con las manos en su estomago de tanto reír

Cada día me convenzo más de que me ves cara de payaso – dijo Nicole mientras movía afirmativamente la cabeza. DeathMask soltó una carcajada.

Imagínate, eres la chica más divertida de este santuario- dijo DeathMask y Nicole se sonrojo por el comentario.

Bueno ya, tengo que regresar al Templo ese – dijo Nicole mientras se paraba- fue un placer para ti haber estado conmigo, nos veremos otro día- se despedía Nicole y empezó a caminar. No había dado ni tres pasos cuando sintió que DeathMask le tomo el brazo.

No puedo dejar que una niña se vaya sola a estas horas- Nicole lo miro confusa. DeathMask empezó a caminar hacia Virgo y Nicole lo siguió. Cuando llegaron a su destino, se despidieron y Nicole entro al templo ¨_ todavía esa tipa no se ha ido de aquí¨_ pensó molesta entrando a la cocina pero antes cerciorándose de que ni Shaka o Sari estaban ahí, bebió un vaso de agua y se dispuso a ir a su habitación pero cuando paso por la sala de estar se encontró con la ´agradable´ sorpresa de ver a Sari colgada del cuello de Shaka besándolo en la boca.

**Continuara!**

**Muchisisisisimas gracias por los reviews!**


	12. Shaka y Nicole: ¿Se reconcilian?

**Capitulo 12: Shaka y Nicole ¿ se reconcilian?**

Cuando llegaron a su destino, se despidieron y Nicole entro al templo ¨_ todavía esa tipa no se ha ido de aquí¨_ pensó molesta entrando a la cocina pero antes cerciorándose de que ni Shaka o Sari estaban ahí, bebió un vaso de agua y se dispuso a ir a su habitación pero cuando paso por la sala de estar se encontró con la ´agradable´ sorpresa de ver a Sari colgada del cuello de Shaka besándolo en la boca.

Ninguno de los dos parecía haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de Nicole para enojo de esta

Búsquense una habitación – dijo esta y Shaka inmediatamente tiro a Sari hacia atrás mientras Sari miraba a Nicole furibunda pero Nicole simplemente la ignoro- Sari, déjame decirte que te ves como una total zorra besando a un hombre a la fuerza– dijo burlonamente Nicole pero por dentro estaba explotando de rabia _¨quiero doblarle el pezcueso a esa maldita perra¨_ pensaba Nicole casi tirándosele arriba a la Amazona. No espero la respuesta de Sari, dio media vuelta y se fue a su habitación. Ya en su pieza, Nicole sintió algo salado mojar sus mejillas y se tiro en su cama con todo y ropa mientras se cubría el rostro con la almohada ¨_ así que ayer me rechaza por sus enseñanzas budistas y hoy se besuquea con una cualquiera, de verdad que ese rubio es una mierda de persona¨_ pensó Nicole sollozando ahogadamente ya que la almohada no permitía que se oyeran sus sollozos _¨no debería tirar una mísera lagrima por él y sin embargo no puedo evitarlo, me odio a mi misma por llorar por él y lo odio a el por besar a esa intento de zorra¨_ pensó ella con rabia pero de repente sintió una presencia conocida en el cuarto e inmediatamente aparto el rostro de la almohada para enfrentar a esa persona.

¿Qué quieres Shaka?- pregunto Nicole con la voz un poco quebrada de tanto llorar y agradeció que su cuarto estuviera casi completamente oscuro.

Vine a explicarte el mal entendido que presenciaste en la sala- respondió Shaka con voz neutra – pero antes dime ¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto al notar el tono quebrado de la voz de Nicole.

Primero, no me tienes que dar explicaciones de ningún tipo ya que no me interesa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con tu vida y segundo, no estoy llorando, me escuecen los ojos porque pase mucho tiempo cerca del televisor y estoy ronca de tanto gritar en la película- mintió Nicole con voz fría ¨_no puedo decirle que estoy llorando como magdalena porque te vi besándote con una tipa que más bien parece una perra en celo y me duele que ayer me hayas rechazado y hoy estés campantemente besando a otra, algo de orgullo me queda no?¨_ pensó Nicole mientras desviaba la mirada de los ojos azules de Shaka- bueno ya que todo está aclarado, te agradecería que salieras de mi cuarto – dijo Nicole e intento pararse de la cama para abrirle la puerta pero choco con el pecho de Shaka ¨_ ¿Cuándo diablos se acerco tanto a mi_?¨ pensó ella cuando vio lo cerca que estaba el cuerpo de Shaka del suyo- ¿Qué diablos quieres?- pregunto Nicole exaltándose por la cercanía de Shaka _¨mierda si él no se va, soy capaz de derrumbarme delante de él y no quiero que me vea llorar¨_ pensó la pelinegra evitando arduamente la mirada de Shaka y este, al notar que la evitaba tomo su mentón e hizo que lo mirara directo a los ojos.

No hemos aclarado nada – respondió el. Nicole se quedo en silencio como invitándolo a que hablara- el beso que presenciaste en la sala no es lo que parece, Sari fue la que se me colgó de mi cuello y me beso, no lo vi venir porque me distraje un poco al sentir tu presencia entrando al templo- se sincero Shaka quien todavía no entendía porque sentía la necesidad de darle explicaciones _¨aunque se ve muy linda, con su cabello negro revuelto¨_ pensó el pero de inmediato alejo esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Ohh entonces lo que le dije cuando llegue no estaba mal- dijo Nicole fingiendo una sonrisa burlona – ahora tengo curiosidad por saber que le dijiste para que se fuera tan pronto porque no le podías decir lo mismo que a mí, tu sabes, acerca de que para ti es solo una misión y cosas así- agrego la pelinegra sarcásticamente y soltó una carcajada.

Nicole sobre eso yo…- quiso decir Shaka pero la chica lo interrumpió.

No quiero escuchar nada de lo que tengas que decir sobre este tema- dijo Nicole interrumpiéndolo- sinceramente no me interesa oírlo- mintió ella mirándolo a los ojos y Shaka se sintió mal porque sabía que aunque la chica no lo admitiera, le había dolido lo que él le había dicho ¨_aunque jamás lo admitirá por lo orgullosa que es¨ _ pensó él y en ese momento se escucho un relámpago y Nicole salto de su cama, se aferro a la cintura de Shaka mientras hundía su cabeza en el pecho del Rubio quien se sonrojo al sentir el cuerpo de Nicole pegado al suyo. Nicole, quien estaba todavía abrazada del cuerpo de Shaka, se acordó a quien estaba abrazando y se soltó mascullando unas groserías.

Así que te dan miedo los relámpagos- dijo Shaka mientras esbozaba una imperceptible sonrisa al recordar como ella se había abrazado a su cuerpo.

A mí no me dan miedo los…- se escucho un relámpago y Nicole se abrazo a Shaka asustada – relámpagos- agrego con un hilo de voz _¨Zeus definitivamente tu y yo no estamos en el mismo bando¨._

No, por supuesto que no- dijo Shaka por primera vez con un tono levemente burlón y Nicole lo miro enojada.

No te burles maldita sea- dijo una enojada Nicole mientras lo señalaba acusadoramente. Shaka sintió ganas de reír por un momento de lo infantil y tierna que se veía la pelinegra enojada.

Parece que no va a dejar de llover en toda la noche- dijo Nicole resignada ya cuando por tercera vez se aferro a la cintura de Shaka asustada por el ruidoso trueno que cayó pero se sorprendió al ver que Shaka la tomaba de la cintura y la aferraba mas a él. Nicole pareció olvidarse de todo lo mal que lo habia pasado por el rubio que ahora la abrazaba.

Si quieres puedes dormir en conmigo hoy – dijo Shaka cuando la tomo de la cintura. Nicole se sonrojo por la propuesta – ya que no creo que puedas dormir sola cuando esta tronando tanto- agrego el ligeramente sonrojado por lo significados que pudo haber tenido su propuesta.

mmmm…si supongo que tienes razón – concluyo Nicole después de pensarlo durante unos minutos- déjame ponerme un pijama y voy para tu cuarto- dijo mientras lo empujaba hacia fuera del cuarto y le cerraba la puerta en las narices. Cuando estuvo sola dentro del cuarto Nicole pensó en todo lo que había pasado en la última media hora _¨ a ver déjame asimilar TODO, Shaka entra a la habitación para lo que vi en la sala, yo (en mi estado de enojo hacia el) no le dejo hablar y le pido que se largue de mi habitación, el se niega y al final, para que se vaya más rápido, termino oyendo su versión de porque la tipa aquella lo estaba abrazando y besándolo , un trueno cae y me abrazo de él, luego de tres malditos sustos el don me sugiere ir a SU habitación a pasar la noche porque los truenos no me van a dejar dormir y yo de tarada ( o tal vez no tanto) acepto ir aun por encima de que estoy superhipermega enojada con él (aunque tal vez ya, no tanto) y heme aquí, intentando buscar una bata que cubra por lo menos lo necesario ya que la pijama más decente que tengo, que es exactamente la que estoy buscando y no encuentro, me llega a un poco mas debajo de medio muslo pero como siempre lo que más necesitas es lo que menos encuentras en situaciones como esta¨_ pensó Nicole mientras tiraba todas sus batas buscando una que por lo menos cubriera bien su trasero. Encontró un pijama azul clara de tiritos que le llegaba 2 o 3 centímetros por debajo del trasero _¨mierda, quien me manda a tener una madre latina y a heredar sus ¨grandes atributos¨( senos, caderas y trasero)¨ _ pensó ella cuando ya se termino de poner la bata. Salió de su cuarto y entro directamente al cuarto de Shaka y en ese mismo momento sonó un trueno que la hizo asustarse y chocar con el rubio que acababa de salir del baño _¨para mí que los pinches truenos de mierda están a favor de Shaka y en mi contra¨_ pensó Nicole y se dispuso a disculparse con Shaka por haberlo casi tirado al suelo pero se quedo anonadada cuando vio que el susodicho solo tenía una toalla cubriéndole apenas lo necesario _¨ohhh Zeus, no sé en este momento si odiarte o amarte por la imagen que has puesto delante de mis virginales ojos¨_ pensaba la chica mientras recorría con los ojos el cuerpo de Shaka _¨ Por Zeus, yo decía que Kanon tenía un cuerpazazazaso pero definitivamente este se lleva el diez, la llave de mi habitación y todo lo que el condenado quiera. Con razón no puede tener novia antes del matrimonio, cualquier mujer lo violaría después de ver ese pecho y esos cuadritos que por cierto ¿No eran 6 cuadritos? Porque yo voy por el número 14 y contando¨ _pensaba embobada Nicole. Shaka por su lado vio que Nicole le iba a preguntar algo pero luego se quedo callada mirándolo de arriba abajo y el también la recorrió ¨_ ¿Se habrá puesto esa pijama tan corta apropósito? Mmm la verdad no creo porque ella todavía está enojada conmigo pero tengo que admitir que le queda muy bien esa pijamita azul¨_ pensó el mientras disimuladamente el escote de la pijama _¨definitivamente, desde el beso de ayer Nicole anda rondando mi cabeza, ni siquiera he podido meditar bien en todo el día¨ _ estos eran los pensamientos de Shaka cuando miro los ojos perdidos de ella.

Nicole- la llamo el pero la chica estaba aun perdida en su pensamientos no aptos para menores de 18 años- Nicole – la volvió a llamar pero la pelinegra simplemente no reaccionaba, el se acerco y le puso una mano en el hombro mientras la zarandeaba suavemente. Nicole pareció reaccionar ante esto.

Dime papa.. digo Shaka- se corrigió esta al ver con quien estaba hablando.

¿Que estabas pensando que no reaccionabas?- pregunte el con una leve curiosidad

¨_En el cuerpazazaso que tienes, maldito¨ _ pensó ella- en nada que te importe, Rubio- respondió con una sonrisa burlona y al instante otro trueno cayo haciendo que Nicole se asustara y se refugiara en lo que tuviera delante es decir el abdomen y los brazos del caballero de virgo.

Upss.. Perdon- se disculpo Nicole sin tratar de mirar mucho al rubio _¨si miro ese paraíso terrenal otra vez, te juro que lo ato a la cama y lo violo¨_ pensó ella mientras se giraba para que el Rubio se cambiase. Shaka por su lado cogió unos bóxers y un pantalón y comenzó a ponérselos.

Nicole tenía unas grandes ganas de voltear la cabeza cuando oyó algo suave caer al piso ¨_ donde hay un maldito espejo cuando uno necesita, ok Zeus si mandas un maldito trueno para que me tire arriba de Shaka entonces Dios de la porra, porque no mandas un trueno ahora que SI lo necesito y SI es necesario, Coñazo ¨_ pensó Nicole mirando hacia arriba y dejo pasar unos segundos y no paso nada _¨Zeus, definitivamente tu y yo somos enemigos acérrimos desde hoy_¨ pensó ella cuando Shaka le dijo ya que se volteara.

Bueno a dormir se ha dicho- dijo Nicole mientras saltaba a la cama y se arropaba porque hacía mucho frio.

**Continuara!**

**Perdón por durar para subir el capi, es que la uni me tenia al volar con mucha tarea!**

**Dejen Reviews plz!**


	13. Se rompe la gema: Nicole vs Leimdall

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a Laura y a Damián ya que ambos en su reviews me comentaban que estaban ansiosos por ver a Nicole pelear como hechicera.**

**Capitulo 13: La gema se rompe: Nicole vs Leimdall**

Al cabo de unos minutos Shaka la imito pero ninguno de los dos lograba siquiera el sueño al principio pero no se atrevían a moverse para no molestar al otro. Una hora después Shaka seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño y sintió que Nicole se giraba hacia él y se coloco en su espalda bien pegadita mientras lo abrazaba. Por la respiración Shaka se dio cuenta de que Nicole estaba sumamente dormida y además estaba fría _¨se pego a mí para buscar calor¨_ y con este pensamiento cayó en los brazos de Morfeo. Por otro lado Nicole tenía pesadillas con un suceso de su pasado.

**Sueño de Nicole**

Una Nicole de 15 estaba en una prisión encadenada y apenas su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un camisón, en su frente tenia tatuada una estrella de 6 puntas y estaba sangrando por muchos lados de su cuerpo. De repente entra un hombre de cabello blanco y ojos lila vestido con una gran capa negra y se coloca al frente de ella.

Hola preciosura- dice aquel hombre mientras la toma de la barbilla y lo obliga a mirarlo- espero que el ritual no te haya lastimado mucho pero ya paso mi niña- agrego con una sonrisa entre alegre y malévola mientras sobaba la cara de Nicole suavemente. Nicole lo veía con odio y él se reía de la cara de odio de ella. De pronto la desencadeno y ella no tenía fuerzas para sostenerse e iba a darse un duro golpe contra el suelo pero el hombre la agarro por la cintura y la beso bruscamente. Nicole, a pesar de no tener fuerzas, se resistía a ser besada por él y este le mordió fuertemente el labio inferior haciéndola sangrar, la pelinegra gimió de dolor y el volvió a besarla bruscamente pero la chica ya no puso oposición. El la llevo hasta un cuarto donde la deposito en la cama y miro a una chica de cabellos y ojos negros.

Cassandra, báñala, cámbiala y llévala al comedor principal para que cene conmigo- ordeno el hombre mientras veía por última vez a la Nicole que no se había movido para nada de la posición donde el hombre la dejo.

Como ordene, Mi Señor- respondió mientras se inclinaba la mujer y tras esto, el hombre abandono la puerta- bueno, bueno, bueno ¿Que tenemos aquí?- dijo Cassandra mientras giraba bruscamente a la chica- la hija de Seraphine y ese traidor de Aion- agrego con una sonrisa cínica- ¿Sabes? Yo era muy amiga de tu madre o eso creía la muy estúpida ya que cuando me dijo lo de su escape y lo de su embarazo, fui a contárselo a Mi señor Sephirot lo más rápido que pude- conto Casandra con una sonrisa cínica. Nicole murmuro un ¨perra¨ bajito ya que no tenía fuerzas ni para hablar.

Bueno niña, vamos a quitarte esas ropas y a bañarte- dijo Cassandra mientras la llevaba al baño, la desnudaba y la metía en la tina- no sé qué diablos Sephirot te ve a ti ni que le vio a tu madre pero tu al igual que tu madre pagaras el haberme quitado el amor de ese hombre- agrego con rabia Cassandra.

¨_ y tu y Sephirot me pagaran con creces todo lo que me han hecho malditos¨_ pensó Nicole mientras poco a poco se recuperaba y sus heridas sanaban. Cuando Cassandra termino de bañarla, le puso un vestido blanco precioso y unos zapatos de tacón, la maquillo un poco y después bajaron a la mesa donde la esperaba Sephirot .

Preciosura- dijo Sephirot mientras la tomaba de la cintura pero Nicole se soltó rápidamente de el- tan fiera como siempre encanto pero sabes que eso no te servirá conmigo- dijo mientras le daba la besaba bruscamente. Nicole al principio se resistió pero al ver la cara de furia que ponía Cassandra correspondió gustosamente el beso de Sephirot.

Ves, si cooperas te va mucho mejor- dijo Sephirot con una voz alegre- la cena está servida, vamos a sentarnos encanto- y la acompaño hasta la mesa donde se sentaron y empezaron a comer en silencio. Después de la cena, Nicole fue a encerrarse en su habitación ¨_ maldito sello que me han puesto, si no fuera por el podría acabar con todos aunque nisiquiera se usar la magia correctamente¨_ pensó la chica quitándose el vestido y poniéndose una bata para dormir pero cuando volteo se encontró a Cassandra frente a ella mirándola furibunda.

Me las vas a pagar niña- dijo la hechicera casi escupiendo las palabras- te dije que me ibas a pagar muy caro haberme quitado el amor de Sephirot- agrego mientras de sus manos salían unas esferas de magia negra y se acercaban a Nicole quien estaba asustada y…

**Fin del sueño**

NOOO- grito Nicole levantándose asustada y Shaka se levanto al oír ese grito. Nicole comenzó a llorar asustada por el sueño _¨hace mucho que no recordaba nada de eso, definitivamente fue horrible¨_ pensó ella mientras sollozaba. Shaka, no sabía qué hacer para que dejara de llorar. El sabia que Nicole no era una chica que lloraba por cualquier cosa y verla en ese deplorable estado era algo que él nunca se había imaginado. No sabiendo como calmarla la abrazo y Nicole hundió su cabeza en su pecho llorando desconsolada, se quedaron así hasta que Nicole se calmo y se separo de Shaka.

Perdón por despertarte a estas horas de la noche- dijo ella todavía con la voz quebrada de tanto llorar.

No te preocupes- dijo Shaka mirando los ojos rojos de Nicole- debiste tener alguna pesadilla bien mala para ponerte así- agrego con los ojos cerrados.

Mmm algo así- dijo ella al no saber que decirle- muchas gracias por consolarme- agradeció con una sonrisa sincera.

No hay de que – respondió Shaka sonriendo para sus adentros al ver la sonrisa de Nicole _¨se ve mucho más linda cuando sonríe¨ _pensó el Rubio fijándose más en como ella estaba. Tenía el pelo alborotado y los tiros de la corta pijama estaban ahora por debajo de los hombros y los redondeados y grandes senos de la chica se notaban perfectamente aun con la pijama, la parte de debajo de la pijama estaba casi entre el límite de sus muslos así que si Shaka se bajaba aunque fuera un poco podía ver las bragas de Nicole perfectamente si es que tenia _¨Shaka que estas pensando, recuerda que ella es tu misión, debes protegerla, no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir después¨_ pensó el alejando sus pensamientos. Nicole acomodo los tiros de su pijama y bajo la parte de debajo de la pijama _¨espero que Shaka no se diera cuenta¨_ pensó ella un poco avergonzada pero después se acordó de quien estaban hablando _¨Bah, como es el no creo, este tipo de verdad que es insufrible y desesperante¨_ pensó ella mientras veía el bien definido abdomen y los musculosos brazos del rubio y trato de desviar su mirada de esos lugares. Noto que todavía estaba lloviendo a cantaros y también a lo lejos se oían truenos _¨por favor, que no caigan cerca, por favor que no caigan cerca¨_ rezo Nicole y como si Zeus le hubiera querido jugar una broma sonó un relámpago muy fuerte, Nicole se asusto y su reacción fue aferrarse a lo primero que tuviera delante y resulto ser cierto adonis Rubio que, como no esperaba eso se fue hacia atrás y se llevo a la asustada pelinegra con el terminando los dos acostados en la cama. Nicole quedo arriba de Shaka con la cabeza de ella al lado de la de él y sus cuerpos totalmente pegados ya que Shaka tenía a la chica agarrada por la cintura firmemente. Cuando Nicole salió del aturdimiento, trato de separarse de Shaka pero la mano de él en su cintura se lo impidió. Ella coloco su frente en la de él y se quedaron mirando unos segundos que a los dos le parecieron horas, se acercaron un poco y sus labios estaban a milímetros de rozarse pero Nicole recordó el beso de Shaka y Sari y se quito de arriba de Shaka cayendo al lado de este.

Nicole yo creí por un momento que tu y yo….- comenzó a decir Shaka un poco aturdido todavía por los suscesos recién ocurridos.

Tu y yo nada- dijo en voz baja Nicole- tu y yo nada Maldita sea!- repitió ella cuando vio la confusión de Shaka- ¿Para qué? si correspondes gustoso hasta que tu maldita conciencia budista se mete en el medio y la caga - agrego ella dolida- tu me dejaste en claro que solo soy una misión, se me estaba olvidando pero no se me vuelve a olvidar jamás- dijo Nicole mientras se daba vuelta y se tapaba con la sabanas mientras dejaba a un Shaka sorprendido _¨ella tiene razón y hasta debería darle las gracias porque podía hacer algo de lo que me podía arrepentir después pero algo dentro de mi quería besarla una vez más¨_ pensó Shaka mientras se volteaba hacia el otro lado de la cama. Ambos no pudieron dormir mucho esa noche.

De esa noche pasaron 2 meses en los que Shaka tuvo algunas misiones por lo que pasaba 2 o 3 días fuera a la semana. Nicole conoció mas a los caballeros dorados restantes llegando a entablar grandes amistades con ellos normalmente se la pasaba o en el templo de cáncer o en el recinto de las Amazonas. Shaka y Nicole hablaban solo lo necesario ya que cuando Shaka estaba en el templo se la pasaba meditando. Nicole era la enemiga acérrima de Sari y viceversa, cuando las dos coincidían (normalmente en el templo Virgo) se iniciaba una guerra verbal que la presencia de Shaka podía detener ya que Sari se quedaba embobada mirándolo y Nicolo bufaba y se trancaba en su habitación o salía del templo hacia otro lado. La pelinegra descubrió que a Milo le atraía Shaina, la amazona de Ophiuchus y que a la amazona no le era indiferente el caballero de Escorpio así que con la ayuda de Saori, DeathMask y Afrodita conspiraban para que se declarasen su amor al igual que con Aioria y Marín a la cual apodaron ¨Misión imposible¨ ya que el León siempre decía que eran amigos al igual que la Amazona – cuando yo los tranque a los dos en una habitación durante 7 horas, vamos a ver si de verdad son solo amigos o no- decía Nicole causando el sonrojo de los dos y ella solo reía al verlos asi. Un día, la gema azul que evitaba que Sephirot supiera la ubicación de Nicole se rompió en pedacitos ocasionando así que el poder escondido de Nicole se liberara y sus ojos antes mieles, ahora fueran verdes claros. Saori, quien se dio cuenta de que la gema se había roto, atravesó corriendo los Templos de Piscis, Acuario, Capricornio, Sagitario y Libra y los poderosos caballeros se alarmaron al ver a su diosa bajar de esa forma y fueron detrás de ella. Llegaron todos al templo de Virgo agitados y su guardián se quedo extrañado a la mayoría de Caballeros de Oro en su templo y a Su Diosa.

Shaka ¿Donde está Nicole?- pregunto Saori todavía recuperando aire por la bajada

Aquí estoy- dijo Nicole interrumpiendo a Shaka, quien iba a contestar. Ella traía en sus manos los trocitos de la gema azul- ahora si estoy jodida- agrego ella con un tono de resignación. En esos instantes llegaron los demás caballeros de Oro al sentir el cosmos agitado de su Diosa. DeathMask se fijo en la gema rota.

Ahora si te jodiste, niña- dijo él entre serio y relajado

Eso mismo acabo de decir anciano- contraataco Nicole seria mirándolo con sus ojos ahora verdes- es cuestión de tiempo para que Sephirot me encuentre y pase lo mismo que hace 2 años- dijo Nicole mientras bajaba la cabeza triste. Los Caballeros (a excepción de DeathMask y Afrodita) no entendían ni pio de lo que decían. Nicole sintió una mano posarse en su hombro y cuando subió la mirada, vio que DeathMask la estaba agachado a la altura de ella y la miraba fijamente.

Si Sephirot se atreve a entrar al Santuario le pateare el culo tan fuerte que cuando este en el infierno no podrá ni levantarse- dijo Deathmask de forma amenazante y Nicole sonrió. Shaka sentía ganas de matar a su compañero por estar tan cerca de la chica.

¿Quién es Sephirot? – pregunto Shura y los demás miraron a Nicole curiosos porque nadie les explicaba que era lo que estaba pasando.

Es un mago muy poderoso que anda trás de mí y que hace 2 años me puso un sello para yo no pudiera usar mis poderes ni contra él ni contra una hechicera llamada Cassandra- explico Nicole rápidamente- por cierto, soy una maga pero mis poderes estaban suprimidos por la gema que ahora está rota y que además de suprimir mis poderes, también no dejaba que Sephirot me encontrara- agrego Nicole mientras miraba las reacciones de los Santos que la mayoría era de sorpresa. De pronto noto una presencia acercándose al Santuario _¨mierda parece ser que ya me encontró esa Sabandija de Leimdall aunque tengo que admitir que fue muy rapido¨_ pensó Nicole mientras su cara denotaba molestia.

Perdón chicos pero tengo un culo que patear- dijo Nicole mientras desaparecía. Los treces caballeros dorados y Athena se quedaron con cara de ¨What¨al ver que la chica desaparecía así sin más.

Está en el coliseo- dijo DeathMask y Mu los teletransportó a todos hacia el sitio.

Vaya, vaya así que precisamente tu viniste a buscarme Leimdall- dijo Nicole mientras sonreía de forma arrogante a un chico que no pasaba de más de 25 años con los cabellos azules y ojos negros, de alta estatura y cuerpo fornido que la recorría de arriba abajo con descaro.

Te has puesto más guapa Nicole- dijo Leimdall – seria un desperdicio que Sephirot te tuviera solo para él.

Me halagas querido- Nicole lo veía fijamente- total siempre has sido un descarado, no sé cómo diablos Sephirot no te ha matado y encima te manda tras de mi sabiendo que tu eres sus rival

Supongo que el maldito necesita mucho de mí- respondió este y ella lo miro levantando una ceja- además no vine porque él me lo ordeno, vine para llevarte conmigo

No me voy a mover a ninguna parte y menos contigo Leimdall así que vete antes de que me dé la gana de matarte- amenazo Nicole mientras sus ojos verdes se hacían más oscuros y su mirada cambiaba a una más seria- me debes unas cuantas por haberme entregado al maldito monstruo de Sephirot y que por ti, el mato a mis padres así que no tientes tus suerte o este lugar será lo último que verás

Lo lamento cariño pero te llevare aunque sea a rastras- dijo Leimdall y de repente sintió una ráfaga de energía pasarle por el lado

Mala respuesta- Nicole hizo dos bolas de energía oscura y se las lanzo, Leimdall las esquivó fácilmente- estoy afinando la puntería – dijo ella mientras lanzaba montones de esferas negras y Leimdall no consiguió esquivarlas todas. Este le lanzo un hechizo de parálisis pero Nicole lo contrarresto, con un poco de dificultad.

Los dorados habían presenciado la `animada` conversación de ellos dos pero una barrera (puesta por Nicole) le había impedido el paso así que no podían hacer nada y solo se dedicaron a ver el enfrentamiento. Nicole se abalanzo hacia Leimdall haciendo usos de las esferas negras y habilidades físicas. Este al principio, solo se defendía usando hechizos defensivos como barreras. Nicole se alejo a una distancia prudente.

Tu convoco calamus sanctus- pronuncio Nicole y en sus manos apareció una flecha dorada con bordes en negro y un arco de energía, ella la apunto hacia Leimdall, quien al ver lo que ella había colocado puso 5 barreras alrededor mientras ya que Nicole había utilizado su hechizo de parálisis sin que este se diera cuenta _¨el hechizo de parálisis de Nicole es bueno pero todavía no es capaz de también paralizar los poderes defensivos¨ _ pensó Leimdall mientras miraba a Nicole quien lanzo la flecha pero esta solo logro pasar 4 de las 5 barrera y debido al uso tan grande de poder la parálisis que desecha. Leimdall empezó a formar una esfera de energía negra más grande que las que Nicole formo anteriormente._ ¨ no me puedo dejar ganar de ese mago de cuarta pero esa flecha me quito mucha energía aunque no está totalmente completa¨_ pensó Nicole mientras murmuraba un ¨ curación caelestis¨ y recuperaba su fuerza aunque no totalmente.

Nocturn Requiem- dijo Leimdall y lanzo una gran esfera de energía negra como la noche imposible de esquivar a Nicole pero se asombro cuando esta corto la esfera en dos solo con su poder.

Gladius of Barthanders- dijo Nicole- veo que te acuerdas perfectamente de ese poder.

No sabía que podías usar poderes y hechizo tan avanzados- dijo Leimdall totalmente sorprendido y Nicole lo miraba seria sin moverse de su posición

disturbia de suus sua suum Marioneta- Leimdall tiro unos hilos casi imperceptibles de magia a Nicole pero esta apareció al lado de él y le propino una pata llena de energía que lo mando al otro lado del estadio.

Cobra vita itaque fascis meus voluntas, humus – recito Nicole y la tierra levanto a Heimdall y lo clavo en una de las paredes del coliseo en forma de cruz.

Maldita perra- dijo Leimdall al verse sin posibilidad de escapatoria _–_ ¿Cómo diablos sabes tantos hechizos si jamás has entrenado para ser maga o hechicera?- preguntó mientras escupía sangre ya que la patada que le había propinado Nicole le había roto varias costillas.

No te importa- contesto fríamente Nicole- ahora lindo, yo hago las preguntas y tú las respondes

¿Y crees que te la responderé tan fácilmente? – Preguntó cínicamente- no seas…- no pudo seguir ya que sintió que se estaba quemando por dentro _¨no puede ser que ella esté usando esa técnica¨_ pensó él mientras veía que su cuerpo comenzaba a llenarse de quemaduras.

Solarius finalis- musito Nicole – si sigues así dentro de 2 días morirás así que tú decides una muerte rápida o una lenta – agrego ella fríamente

¿Qué quieres saber?- inquirió el al notar que la chica iba en serio y que cada vez su cuerpo se quemaba mas.

La forma de librarme del sello de Ramnares- respondió la, ahora maga/ hechicera, pelinegra

Si crees que te diré eso estas...- el hechizo quemo sus dos brazos completamente y el profirió un grito de dolor. Los caballeros dorados estaban asombrados por el poder de Nicole y por la frialdad que ella mostraba hacia el peliazul _¨ La Nicole que conozco y la que estoy viendo frente a mi son totalmente diferentes, no parecen ser la misma persona¨_ pensaron DeathMask, Afrodita, Aioria y Saori al ver que ella le quemaba los brazos al chico.

Lo repetiré por última vez ¿cuál es la maldita forma de librarme del sello de Ramnares?- pregunto Nicole y sus ojos se tornaron rubíes- o la próxima parte de tu cuerpo que se carbonice será eso que está entre tus piernas

La única forma de librarse de ese sello es ejecutando el conjuro de Lyomnares – dijo Leimdall. Nicole abrió los ojos desmesuradamente- veo que te acuerdas lo que necesita ese conjuro para ser ejecutado cosa que Sephirot te quito para que jamás pudieras remover el sello.

Tú fuiste la persona en quien más confié hace 2 años y me traicionaste de la forma más vil haciendo que Sephirot me encontrara a mí y matara a mis padres, eso jamás podre perdonártelo- pronuncio Nicole calmada pero amenazadoramente

Tú me amas- replico Leimdall pero por dentro estaba asustado por la forma en que Nicole lo miraba.

Yo TE amaba- respondió Nicole- tu mismo mataste ese amor el día que me entregaste a ese mounstro- lo miraba fríamente mientras se acercaba a su oído – ahora es tiempo de pagar- le susurro ella al oído y Leimdall estaba asustado por la frialdad de su ex -novia.

Nicole yo lo…- comenzó a pronunciar Leimdall

Cállate no quiero oír tus excusas baratas- lo interrumpió Nicole- No me manchare las manos de tu sangre- agrego está haciendo un amago de sonrisa y Leimdall suspiro pensando que Nicole lo iba a dejar ir _¨ella nunca ha tenido ni tendrá la fuerza para matar a nadie¨_ pensó Leimdall aliviado.

Pero tengo el hechizo perfecto para juzgar todos tus pecados- dijo Nicole fríamente _¨ ¿el hechizo justo? No conozco un hechizo parecido que no sea el… No, Nicole no haber aprendido a usar ese hechizo¨_ pensó dubitativo Leimdall-tu, qui quae que quod juzgas los nefas de una persona itaque los condenas aut lo salvas-pronuncio Nicole y Leimdall temió por su vida al ver lo que la chica estaba convocando- ego tu convoco Balanza de Ilydia- en ese momento apareció una balanza plateada con la imagen de una hermosa mujer en el centro quien lo miro y acerco su corazón a la balanza y dividía su parte buena de la mala y las colocaba cada una en uno de los brazos de la balanza.

Si tu parte buena supera a la mala, tu vida se salvara pero si es al revés, serás condenado a sufrir por la eternidad- explico Nicole mientras derramaba una lagrima- adiós Leimdall- dijo al ver que la parte mala de sus corazón era mucho más pesada que la buena. El hechicero desapareció a la vez que daba un grito de desesperación junto con la balanza. La barrera que Nicol puso para que los dorados no entraran se desvaneció al mismo tiempo que ella caía desmayada pero unos brazos la atraparon antes de llegar al piso. Nicole veía borroso pero consiguió ver que el dueño de unos ojos azules y cabello rubio le decía algo ¨_Shaka¨_ pensó ella antes de ver todo negro y desmayarse.

**Continuara!**


	14. Misión imposible 2

Les informo a mis queridos lectores que los caballeros de bronce si estarán en el fic y entraran el capitulo que viene ya que hay 2 de ellos que son necesarios para el desarrollo de la historia. De verdad mucha gracias por sus comentarios ya que son importantes para mí.

**Capitulo 14: Misión imposible 2**

Shaka se llevo a Nicole en brazos al templo de Aries y todos los caballeros lo siguieron ya que todos estaban preocupados por la chica. Ya en el templo, Mu reviso si la chica estaba bien ya que el pantalón de la chica estaba rasgado, Mu alcanzo a notar una pequeña cicatriz entre el abdomen y la zona pélvica de Nicole. Luego de revisar que estuviera totalmente bien, salió del cuarto y fue a donde estaban los caballeros dorados restantes y Saori.

Nicole está bien- les comunico Mu y todos suspiraron aliviados- solo necesita descansar ya que al no utilizar sus poderes por tanto tiempo quedo muy exhausta al usarlos - agrego Mu diplomáticamente como siempre- lo más probable es que no despierte hasta dentro de mínimo dos días.

Que bueno- dijo Saori- al menos podre quedarme tranquila al ver que solo se desmayo por cansancio

Entonces la llevare al Templo a descansar- dijo Shaka mientras se adentraba en el cuarto donde estaba Nicole. Cargo a la chica y empezó a subir las escaleras y los demás caballeros dorados se fueron a sus respectivos templos. Cuando llego al Templo de Virgo, fue al cuarto de la chica y la deposito en su cama con delicadeza, se dio cuenta de que la chica tenia la ropa rasgada y estaba sucia _¨Nicole necesita un buen baño pero no puedo bañarla yo¨_ pensó Shaka mientras apartaba un mechón rebelde de la cara de la chica ¨_ ella es capaz de matarme si se entera de que yo la vi desnuda sea cual sea la razón¨_ pensó él y se sonrojo al pensar en el teniendo que bañar a la pelinegra ¨ _pero tampoco puedo dejarla toda llena de tierra¨_ estos eran los pensamientos de Shaka y comenzó a quitarle la ropa a Nicole para poder bañarla. Primero le quito los zapatos, cuando le iba a quitar la blusa cerró los ojos y comenzó a quitársela delicadamente, teniendo cuidado de no moverla mucho o de topar los senos de la chica, _¨si Nicole se despierta ahora, soy hombre muerto¨_ pensó él cuando termino de quitarle la blusa. Sus manos temblaron cuando le quitaron el primer de los tres botones que tenía el short que la chica llevaba puesto y cuando termino de quitárselo de pronto entraron 2 personas al cuarto.

KYAAAA- gritaron Saori y Marin, quienes fueron las que entraron, al ver a Shaka quitándole la ropa a Nicole- ¿qué diablos haces Shaka?- preguntaron las 2 exigiendo una explicación

Pues yo… ehhh … yo solo- comenzó a explicar Shaka nerviosamente y después de unos segundo respondió tranquilo- Nicole está muy sucia y hay que bañarla y yo, como su protector, lo iba a hacer ya que suponía que todos estaban haciendo sus deberes- respondió sonrojándose un poco por lo que estaba haciendo. Saori se enterneció al ver el sonrojo de Shaka _¨de verdad Shaka no es como los otros hombres, creo que Marín y yo pensamos mal al ver la escena porque es obvio que Shaka jamás se aprovecharía de una muchacha indefensa¨_ pensó ella mientras se ponía al lado de Shaka.

Nosotras la bañaremos Shaka – dijo Saori y Marín- además sabes que Nicole te colgara de cierta parte de tu anatomía o si tienes suerte, te degollara vivo si se entera de que la bañaste- agrego Marín y el rubio sintió un estremecimiento al imaginarse esas escenas _¨aunque Marín tiene razón, si esa chica se entera de que yo la bañe es capaz de descuartizarme¨._

Muchas gracias- agradeció Shaka- y si, se de lo que es capaz esa chica- agrego el sonriendo dentro de sí. Shaka salió de la habitación y las chicas bañaron a Nicole y ambas notaron la misma cicatriz que Mu había visto entre el abdomen y el área pélvica _¨ ¿de qué será esa cicatriz? ¨ _pensó Saori mientras topaba esa cicatriz. Ambas comenzaron a cambiar a Nicole.

Esa cicatriz no es de batalla- dijo Marín mientras veía que Saori topaba la herida. Ella buscaba algo de ropa interior para la pelinegra.

¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunta Saori mientras se dirigía al closet en busca de una pijama aunque ella también pensaba lo mismo.

Primero, si alguien hubiera tenido ese corte en toda esa área no estuviera vivo y segundo, ese corte fue perfectamente hecho con un cuchillo, no creo que una persona que la hubiera querido asesinar se hubiera preocupado en hacer un cortetan perfecto- explico Marín mientras le colocaba la ropa interior a Nicole.

¿Como en toda esa área? Yo solo lo veo en el lado izquierdo- dijo Saori extrañada mientras le ponía la pijama.

Si te fijas bien veras que esa cicatriz se extendía por toda el área debajo del abdomen- le dijo Marín. Saori se fijo en el área y vio, ya casi imperceptible, pequeño rastros de la cicatriz del lado derecho del cuerpo de Nicole.

Lo mejor será preguntarle a ella cuando se despierte- dijo Saori mientras daba un suspiro ¨_hay muchas cosas que no se saben sobre Nicole¨_ pensó ella ya que la chica le explicó lo que le había pasado superficialmente y ella, hasta ahora, jamás había tenido la curiosidad de preguntarle algo. Tocaron la puerta y Marín la abrió para ver quién era y no se sorprendió al ver a los Caballero de Cáncer y Piscis parados en la puerta ya que era bien conocido por todos el cariño que le tenían a Nicole. Saludaron a las chicas y entraron en la habitación.

¿Cómo esta ella?- pregunto afrodita por el estado de su amiga

Esta en pijama así que creo que esta presentable- bromeo Marín y DeathMask rio

Yo puedo quedarme a cuidarla hoy – se ofreció Afrodita. El y Nicole se habían vuelto muy cercanos, tanto, que él veía en ella a la hermanita menor que nunca tuvo.

No te preocupes Dita- contesto Saori y Afrodita la miro- Shaka se encargara de cuidarla ya que él es su guardián en el santuario- agrego mientras le guiño el ojo y afrodita comprendió el porqué de su decisión.

Eiii ¿Hay algo que ustedes no me hayan dicho?- pregunto DeathMask. Saori le indicó que se acercara y así mismo Marín y Afrodita se acercaron y todos formaron un círculo.

Hago todo esto para que Shaka y Nicole estén juntos- hablo bajito Saori

Eii, Sabes que eso es aun más difícil que hacer que Milo y Shaina se declaren su amor- dijo Marin en protesta

O hacer que cierta amazona y el León admitan que son algo más que `amigos`- DeathMask hizo las comillas al pronunciar la palabra amigos y Marín se sonrojo pero luego lo miro mal.

Detalles, detalles- respondió Saori y todos la miraron- señores esta pareja tiene un futuro brillante

Querrás decir que no tiene futuro- dijo Deathmask .Saori lo miro bien feo y le dio un tremendo sape- maldita sea, eso dolió- dijo el canceriano sobándose el area golpeada

DeathMask será mejor que te calles o próximamente le diré a Hades que te un paseo por el inframundo y que te bote en uno de los infiernos más lejanos -DeathMask iba a protestar- me debe dinero así que puedo negociar- Saori miro al caballero con una sonrisa siniestra que le erizo la piel al cangrejo -bueno como les iba diciendo, Shaka y Nicole son la pareja perfecta, lo sé desde que lo vi juntos por primera vez- dijo risueña Saori y todos la miraron con una gotita en la cabeza.

¿Y no eran Afrodita y Nicole hasta hace un mes?- pregunto Deathmask y Saori lo miro amenazante- no fui yo el que dijo ¨ afrodita y Nicole hacen muy buena pareja tal vez deberíamos intentar unirlos¨- justifico el canceriano imitando la voz de Saori por lo cual se gano otro buen sape y afrodita solo se rio ante la insinuación de él y Nicole como novios.

Mis ilusiones se fueron por el caño cuando afrodita le dijo a Nicole ¨eres como la hermanita que nunca tuve¨ y Nicole puso una cara de felicidad - respondió Saori sintiendo lastima propia pero se le paso pronto- bueno volviendo al tema, Nicole es la única persona que conozco capaz de sacar a Shaka de sus casillas y también, es la única que puede hacer que Shaka haga otras actividades aparte de estar meditando todo el día en su templo- Afrodita y Marín asintieron para apoyar lo que ella dijo.

¿ y eso que tiene que ver con que los quieras unir?- pregunto DeathMask

Es mi impresión o la edad ya te está afectando volviéndote más bruto- le respondió Saori y DeathMask levanto una ceja y la miro mal cosa que Saori ignoro- pero como soy buena y sé que la vejez está afectando seriamente tu memoria y tu lógica ,te responderé- agrego Saori feliz y nuestro cangrejo la volvió a mirar mal pero la peli lila lo ignoró olímpicamente (por segunda vez)- ósea lo que quiero decir es que Nicole es la única capaz de hacer que Shaka salga de su caparazón budista, tienen personalidades totalmente diferentes pero es como Nicole dijo una vez ¨polos opuestos se atraen, polos iguales se repelen¨- explico Saori por primera vez seria.

Y yo opino que la compañía de Nicole te está afectando mucho, mira que hasta tienes el mismo síndrome de bipolaridad que ella- hablo Afrodita mirando burlonamente mirando a Saori que se abstuvo de enseñarle el siempre elegante dedo central de la mano- pero te apoyo en lo de Shaka y Nicole. De verdad que hacen muy buena pareja así que puedes contar conmigo- agrego y Saori se le tiro arriba para abrazarlo

Gracias Dita- le dijo Saori abrazándolo y las tres personas solo sonrieron- yo sabía que tú me apoyarías no como cierto anciano amargado aquí presente- DeathMask la agarro de la cintura y la quito de arriba del caballero de Piscis.

Puedes contar conmigo también, chiquilla graciosa- le dijo Deathmask a Saori y ella también lo abrazo.

Retiro lo de anciano amargado- dijo Saori y Deathmask sonrió- ahora eres un anciano lindo y feliz- agrego y el cangrejo la miro mal cosa que ella (por tercera vez) ignoro.

Yo también te apoyo-dijo Marín pero cuando Saori se le iba a tirar arriba esta la paro- tanto amor no, por favor- Saori hizo un puchero.

Bueno entonces comienza la operación ¨misión imposible 2¨- exclamo Saori con una sonrisa y 3 restantes le miraron con una gotita en la cabeza.

Wow que esperanzas hay de lograrla con ese nombre- dijo DeathMask sarcásticamente

Tengo una pregunta- dijo Marín y todos la miraron- ¿Por qué misión imposible 2 y no 1?

Ya Nicole le puso ese nombre a otra operación para unir a otra pareja- respondió Saori y Marín iba a preguntar a cual- créeme que no querrás saberlo- aseguro Saori y la Amazona sólo rodo los ojos.

**Continuara!**

El próximo capítulo se titula ¿ Hyoga y Nicole?: la llegada de los caballeros de bronce y tal vez lo suba el jueves o el viernes ya que tengo muchos exámenes en la uni así que desde ahora les pido perdón por el posible retraso.


	15. Hyoga y Nicole ¿Se conocen?

**Perdón por la demora!**

**Pero quise retribuirles con un capitulo muy largo que se que disfrutaran! Dedicado a Tatis Wow quien estaba triste por la demora ;) aunque también a Damián quien me pregunto si los caballeros de bronce saldrían. Besos a todos!**

**Capitulo 15: Hyoga y Nicole ¿se conocen?: la llegada de los caballeros de Bronce**

Shaka entro a la habitación en ese momento y vio a los 2 caballeros dorados, la amazona y a su Diosa en un circulito hablando algo no inteligible para el y solamente atinó a alzar una ceja pero los ignoro y fue a donde se encontraba Nicole. Los cuatro se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Shaka en el lugar y de inmediato voltearon hacia él quien ya estaba al frente de de la desmayada pelinegra y tomo una de las sillas y se sentó.

Shaka, para que no te veas obligado a cuidar de Nicole, yo puedo cuidarla hasta que despierte- sugirió Afrodita pero Saori y Marín por dentro estaban rezándoles a todos los dioses porque el rubio se negara a dejar que Afrodita cuidara a la chica.

Muchas gracias Afrodita- agradeció Shaka y se paro. Saori y Marin estaban a punto de coger 2 bates que habían en el closet de Nicole y entrarle a batazos al santo si se atrevía a salir del cuarto _¨si no lo hace por las buenas, lo hará por las malas¨ _pensaron las chicas – pero es mi deber cuidarla ya que yo soy su guardián en el Santuario- dijo él mientras salía del cuarto y los cuatro suspiraron de alivio aunque Afrodita y DeathMask suspiraron mas por ver que el Santo de Virgo se salvo de unos cuantos batazos que por que él se negó a la sugerencia de Afrodita- ¿quieren un refrigerio?- pregunto Shaka de espaldas y no pudo ver como las chicas guardaban los dos bates con disimulo en el closet de Nicole.

Cla..- dijo DeathMask pero un codazo de Saori lo hizo callar

Gracias Shaka pero nosotros ya nos íbamos- respondió Saori mientras miraba fulminantemente al santo de Cáncer y literalmente lo arrastro hacia fuera de el cuarto seguido de Afrodita y Marín quienes les hacían un gesto de despedida a Shaka con la mano. Shaka miro como DeathMask era arrastrado fuera de su templo por Saori y pensó _¨nuestra adolescente diosa esta cada día más loca , aunque imagínate de tanto juntarse con Nicole a cualquiera se le pega algo de ella¨_ . Entro al cuarto y se sentó al lado de Nicole y la miro mientras apartaba un mechón de su cabello que estaba por sus ojos _¨la verdad me sorprendió verla tan seria en la pelea contra el hechicero, es que ella es tan despreocupada y normalmente tiene una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, aunque también me sorprendió el hecho de que fuera una hechicera¨ _ pensó Shaka mientras se acomodaba en la silla para cuidarla _¨ Nicole me sorprende cada día más¨ _. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una amazona de cabellos azules quien entro al cuarto apresuradamente y cuando vio a Shaka sus ojos se iluminaron de la felicidad.

Shakita precioso, te estaba buscando por toda la casa- dijo Sari al verlo. Shaka contuvo las ganas de soltar un bufido- ¿Por qué estas en el cuarto de la mocosa irrespetuosa?- pregunto celosamente la Amazona.

Estoy cuidándola- respondió Shaka secamente. Sari notó que la pelinegra estaba tendida en la cama como dormida- y su nombre es Nicole, no mocosa irrespetuosa

¿ y ahora que le pasa a la niña?- le pregunto Sari al Santo mientras se acercaba y se ponía al frente de Shaka.

Se desmayo- respondió por segunda vez Shaka secamente

Ohhh ya veo- dijo Sari con una felicidad mal disimulada, cosa que no le agrado a Shaka- bueno ya que ella no se va a mover por ahora qué tal si preparo un delicioso platillo y comes conmigo- sugirió la chica animadamente pero el rubio negó con la cabeza.

No puedo, tengo que cuidar a Nicole- dijo Shaka

Ohh vamos solo será media hora como máximo - insistió Sari

Está bien- se resigno Shaka al ver que Sari iba a seguir insistiendo. Ambos salieron de cuarto dejando a una Nicole sola que al cabo de 15 minutos despertó absolutamente mareada y con nauseas así que fue al baño a vomitar ¨_¿ Cómo diablos llegue a mi cuarto? Lo último que me acuerdo es que vi a Shaka antes de que todo se volviera negro¨_ después se fijo en que llevaba una pijama y no la ropas de antes _ ¨ ¿se habrá atrevido ese maldito a cambiarme? Porque si es así se los voy a cortar en pedacitos y se los daré de comida el próximo día¨_ pensó Nicole enojada y salió a buscar a Shaka y también un poco de comida. Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarlo comiendo con Sari _¨aunque no debería sorprenderme, la muy zorra viene cada vez que le da la gana y Shaka nunca le dice nada ¨_ pensó ella y entro a la cocina. Shaka al verla se levanto y fue donde ella.

¿Como estas? ¿Te sientes bien?- le pregunto Shaka preocupado.

Sí, estoy medio mareada pero bien al fin y al cabo- respondió Nicole un poco sorprendida por la preocupación de Shaka- puedes seguir comiendo con la tipa esa que yo me devolveré a mi cuarto en cuanto busque algo de comer- agrego Nicole mirando despectivamente a la chica, quien le respondió la mirada con igual intensidad.

Si quieres puedes comer con nosotros- sugirió Shaka

No gracias, no quiero arriesgarme a intoxicarme con la comida preparada por esa- respondió Nicole y de repente recordó algo- Shaka, Espero que por casualidad de la vida no hayas sido tú el que me bañó y cambió- dijo la chica con voz dulce y ojos amenazantes

No, fueron Saori y Marín la que se encargaron de eso- Shaka recordó que él estuvo a punto de hacerlo y se sonrojo un poco cosa que paso desapercibida por la pelinegra para alivio de este.

Se saluda aunque sea mocosa- le dijo Sari despectivamente a Nicole quien solo la miro y se volteo.

Mmmm hola- saludo Nicole simplemente y con indiferencia

¿Sabes que estás interrumpiendo la comida entre Shaka y yo?- le pregunto Sari con un poco de furia en su voz ya que sabía que esa chiquilla era lo único que impedía que Shaka fuera para ella sola.

Te equivocas- negó Nicole y la peli azul levanto una ceja- estoy interrumpiendo uno de tus tantos intentos de meterte en la cama de Shaka- le dijo Nicole a Sari con una sonrisa socarrona- para tu información zorra, los budistas no pueden tener sexo hasta que se casen así que ya deja de perder la poquísima dignidad que te queda intentando que el fanático budista te haga caso

¿A quién llamas zorra, niñata?- le pregunto Sari a Nicole colérica

Entonces además de zorra también tienes complejo de retrasada mental- respondió Nicole con una cara de sorpresa fingida- obvio que a ti es que te digo zorra, bruta- le dijo Nicole levantando una ceja y luego miro a Shaka con cara de lastima- pobre de ti rubio, mira que tener pegada una tipa como está pegada como chicle debe ser un martirio

Mide tus palabras niñata- le dijo Sari amenazante y con ganas de golpear a la pelinegra- mira que cuando me enojo puedo ser muy peligrosa

Y a ti no te conviene amenazarme zorra defectuosa- dijo Nicole fríamente caminando hasta ponerse enfrente de la peli azul.

Chicas ya es suficiente- dijo Shaka al ver que la situación se estaba tornando peligrosa

Wao ya llego tu caballero de armadura brillante- dijo Nicole mientras soltaba una carcajada- bueno tengo hambre y una estúpida como tú no va a arruinar mi comida así que con su no permiso bye- Nicole salió de la cocina rumbo al cuarto con unas patatas fritas en la mano.

Nunca le dices nada a esa chiquilla- Sari miro a Shaka con enojo – ella siempre me insulta y tu simplemente la dejas

Aunque ella te insultó, tu empezaste la pelea- dijo Shaka mirándola serio y Sari simplemente se calló al ver la mirada seria de Shaka- necesito meditar así que ¿Podrías dejarme solo por favor?

Está bien, nos vemos luego- decía resignada Sari ¨_esa maldita de Nicole me la va a pagar todas juntas¨_ pensó mientras salía del templo de Virgo. Shaka fue al cuarto de Nicole para ver como se encontraba la chica cuando entro la vio sentada comiendo unas patatas fritas.

Si vienes a darme un discurso por lo que pasó en la cocina, te diré desde ahora que te vayas por donde viniste- hablo la pelinegra a notar la presencia del rubio

Eso no serviría contigo- dijo Shaka sonriendo para dentro de sí al ver que el humor de Nicole para con el regresaba

Que bueno que lo sepas- dijo Nicole haciendo una mueca de sonrisa- ¿Para qué viniste?

Para ver como estabas- respondió Shaka y Nicole se sonrojo cuando oyó esas palabras salir de los labios del chico.

¿ la zorra ya se fue?- pregunto Nicole y Shaka asintió – uii que bueno ,así no tengo que soportar su presencia en el Templo.

No uses ese lenguaje tan vulgar en mi presencia- le dijo Shaka serio- sabes que me molesta

si no me lo dices, ni cuenta me doy- le dijo ella sarcásticamente mirándolo- ahora ¿qué parte de` no me importa lo que pienses, yo hago lo que se me venga en gana` no entiendes?- le pregunto Nicole al rubio que solo la miro seriamente

Definitivamente eres un caso perdido- respondió Shaka a la chica y ella solo le sonrió

Gracias, es un halago viniendo de ti- le respondió Nicole con la misma sonrisa- ahora si hablamos de casos perdidos definitivamente te llevas el premio Sweetheart- Nicole le guiño el ojo a shaka y este se sonrojo- uii por lo visto el intentar alcanzar el nirvana no te ha quitado la capacidad de sonrojarte- se burlo ella del Santo quien solo negó con la cabeza y salió del cuarto.

¨_ahora que lo pienso si Marín y Saori fueron las que me bañaron ella debieron haber visto la cicatriz que tengo¨_ pensó la chica y esto la alarmo- por favor que no me pregunten sobre ese tema- imploro la chica en voz alta.

¿Sobre qué tema?- dijo una voz masculina pero calmada. Nicole giro la cabeza para mirar al recién llegado.

Sobre como yo sé tantos hechizos si hace solo 2 años que se sobre mis poderes- mintió Nicole tan natural que Mu se lo creyó o eso creyó ella porque no dijo nada mas- y dime carnerito lindo ¿a qué viniste?

A ver a la no tan desmayada amiga mía- respondió el Santo de Aries y Nicole le sonrió al caballero-recuerda que tienes que descansar minimo 2 dias y no puedes usar nada de magia- Nicole suspiró resignada- aunque también vine porque necesito hacerte una pregunta.

Tú dirás- le dijo Nicole

Sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero ¿cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz?- pregunto Mu mirándola fijamente. Ella se sorprendió ante la pregunta ¨_pero si fueron solo Marín y Saori que me bañaron y me cambiaron entonces como diablos sabe Mu acerca de la cicatriz¨ _ pensó la pelinegra alarmada.

¿Cómo sabes acerca de la cicatriz?- pregunto ella tratando de no sonar nerviosa- que yo sepa solo Marín y Saori fueron las que me bañaron y cambiaron- agrego la chica mirándolo nerviosamente cosa que Mu notó.

Yo fui quien te reviso cuando caíste inconsciente y como tu ropa estaba rasgada, pude ver una pequeña cicatriz del lado izquierdo un poco más arriba de la cadera pero luego Marín me dijo que la cicatriz se extendía hacia el lado derecho de tu cadera y que esa no era una cicatriz de batalla así que me preocupe- le dijo Mu notando que cada vez la chica se ponía más nerviosa y eso le dio mala espina.

Esa cicatriz me trae muy malos recuerdos que prefiero no comentar- contesto Nicole tranquilamente ¨_mierda estoy más salada que un maldito bacalao, me va a costar tirarme tres veces de espalda en el mar a ver si se me va la mala suerte que tengo arriba¨_ pensó la chica casi tirándose a reir por su mala suerte _¨a Mu yo me lo puedo quitar de encima fácilmente pero a Marín y a Saori no, ellas y dos sanguijuelas son lo mismo cuando se trata de querer saber algo¨_.

Bueno, está bien- Mu le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza- pero me tienes que invitar otro día a desayunar esos ricos pancakes – le dijo bromeando y Nicole le sonrió al caballero _¨mmm ahora que lo pienso este chico no está nada mal y tiene muchas condiciones a su favor, No es rubio, no es budista ni bipolar mmmm tiene un buen cuerpo por lo que puedo apreciar, el único defecto es que el pobre no tiene cejas pero eso se arregla fácilmente¨_ pensó la chica viendo a Mu de arriba abajo y él se le quedo viendo extrañado.

Ven cuando quieras mu y trae al pequeño kiki contigo- le dijo ella y Mu salió de la habitación alegando que iba a traer al chico para que se la pasara un día con ella. Al cabo de 5 minutos Nicole salió del templo de Virgo y vio una mata de cabellos rubios subiendo hacia el templo de Libra _¨espérate a ese rubio yo lo conozco de algún lado, que yo sepa solo conozco dos hombres rubios, el primero Shaka y el segundo..¨_ Nicole abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al darse cuenta de quién era ¨_ ohh por lo más sagrado es el ¨_ pensó la chica subiendo las escaleras sin tener en cuenta que estaba en pantuflas y en pijama.

HYOGAA!- grito Nicole y el susodicho se giro al oír su nombre y vio que una chica pelinegra se le abalanzaba encima. Los otros cuatro caballeros de bronce se quedaron viendo a la chica confundidos.

Perdón ¿te conozco?- le pregunto Hyoga a la pelinegra y a ella le salió una vena y le dio un sape.

Tarado, ya no conoces a tu amiga, maldito ganso siberiano- le dijo Nicole cruzándose de brazos y Hyoga cuando oyo la palabra ¨tarado¨ supo de quien se trataba

Nicole- ahora era el cisne que abrazaba a la chica- perdón por no reconocerte pero es que has cambiado mucho, hasta estas más bonita

Mmm talvez te perdone soló porque me llamaste bonita- Hyoga rodo los ojos y Nicole reprimió una brisa- ahora ¿qué haces aquí en el santuario?- pregunto la chica curiosa

Eso debería yo preguntarte a ti- le respondió Hyoga- yo soy un Santo de Athena, Hyoga de cisne pero ¿Que tú haces aquí?- pregunto el chico curioso.

Bueno yo soy una hechicera a la que Saori decidió proteger- dijo Nicole como si estuviera hablando del clima- uii parece que la pegue al apodarte Hyoga el ganso siberiano- le dijo burlonamente al chico.

Tu humor negro jamás cambia- Nicole le saco la lengua a Hyoga- entonces mi gran amiga es poderosa hechicera que le gusta andar en pijamas por el santuario

Eii lo de poderosa hechicera lo entiendo pero lo de pijamas no- le dijo Nicole extrañada

¿No te has visto en un espejo? Andas en pantuflas y en pijamas además de que tienes el cabello un poco revuelto- dijo el cisne mientras le acomodaba un flequillo – pero te ves bien como siempre- Nicole se fijo en que llevaba un pijama corto y unas pantuflas _¨como recibo yo a semejantes monumentos con estas fachas¨_ pensó fijándose en los caballeros de bronce restantes .

¿Llamamos a victoria´s secrets y les decimos que me metan en su próximo calendario?- dijo haciendo una pose y guiñándole el ojo a hyoga quien se rio de la ocurrencias de la chica ¨_como se ve que no ha cambiado en nada¨_ pensó el rubio mientras le respondía el guiño a la chica _¨sigue siendo la misma loca que conocí¨._ Un ejem rompió el momento y ellos dos vieron a los otros cuatros caballeros mirándolos intrigados.

Ohh se me olvidaba- recordó Hyoga a sus compañeros- estos son Seiya de Pegaso, Shun de Andrómeda, Shiryu de Dragon e Ikki de Fenix- les presento el rubio a sus amigos- chicos, ella es..

Nicole, mucho gusto chicos- se presento la pelinegra interrumpiendo a Hyoga

Mucho gusto- respondieron los cuatro

Creo que deberías ir a cambiarte Nicole- le sugirió Hyoga - a menos que quieras armar un maratón y que tú seas el premio- bromeo el rubio con la chica quien solo rio.

Y apuesto a que tú serias el primero en inscribirte- contesto la chica burlonamente

Tal vez- contesto con aire misterioso el chico

Bueno déjame ir a cambiarme- Nicole hizo un estiramiento- Nos vemos luego- se despidió ella del rubio – Adiós chicos- agrego despidiéndose de los otros caballeros de Bronce. Regreso al templo de Virgo para cambiarse y arreglarse un poco ¨_todavía no puedo creer que haya salido como una loca a recibir a Hyoga, eso me pasa por no verme al espejo antes de salir¨_ pensó la chica cuando pasaba por la sala de Virgo y se encontró con los ojos azules de Shaka de frente.

¿Saliste en esas fachas?- le pregunto el Santo de Virgo

Es una pregunta estúpida- le contesto Nicole- si ves que entro con esto puesto es porque Salí así- agrego Nicole viéndolo con cara de obviedad- mmm ¿Quieres unos sándwiches?- Shaka asintió- en un momento los preparo ¿Te gusta el chile picante?- Shaka la miro con signos de interrogación en los ojos.

Nunca lo he probado- respondió Shaka y Nicole lo miro raro

¿Cómo puede ser que jamás hayas probado el chile picante? Eso tiene que solucionarse ahora mismo- dijo Nicole caminando hacia la cocina y Shaka la siguió- YA SE, en vez de sándwiches hare unos taquitos de pollo, ya verás cómo te gustaran- le guiño el ojo al rubio quien se sonrojo- Como que te estás ablandando rubito, ya van dos sonrojos en un día

Es que imposible no sonrojarse con una chica así de – Shaka se quedo pensativo buscando la palabra correcta- expresiva- dijo al final y Nicole lo miro con una ceja levantada.

Eres demasiado soso Shaka, debiste decir lo primero que se te venia a la cabeza aunque fuera malo- le sugirió Nicole-mmm aunque pensadolo mejor no, si hubieras dicho algo malo sobre mi te hubiera golpeado- agrego la chica con una sonrisa-un consejo: yo se que pensar antes de actuar es bueno pero a veces pensar demasiado las cosas es malo para la mente

Gracias por el consejo – agradeció Shaka – a veces quisiera ser como tu- Nicole lo miro extrañada- pero solo **aveces**- recalco el rubio y Nicole lo miro con cara de ¿Qué estas insinuando con eso?- es que eres una persona que hace y dice todo lo que piensa y simplemente eres tú con todos y eso a mi simplemente no me sale

En primera, no digo y hago TODO lo que pienso- ¨_si no ya te hubiera violado unas cuantas veces al igual que a Kanon, Mu y tal vez Aioria, Sari estuviera a 500 metros sobre tierra y Camus estuviera inexplicablemente extraviado en el Sahara¨- _pero trata de hacerlo de vez en cuando- dijo Nicole mientras cortaba el chile. Shaka la miro extrañado- ya sabes eso de hacer lo que quieres hacer y decir lo que en verdad piensas de las cosas – Nicole fue a la nevera a buscar algo de aguacate- es más, ahora mismo que quisieras hacer, haz lo que sientas aquí- se acerco a él y le puso la mano en el pecho.

Eres capaz de reírte de mí – dijo Shaka y Nicole se puso la mano izquierda y alzo la derecha.

Juro solemnemente por mmm- Shaka musito un Athena- ahh si ya me acorde ejem ejem – dijo la chica mientras levantaba su mano derecha- Juro solemnemente por Athena que intentaré – Shaka la miro con una ceja levantada- digo que **no **me reiré de las cosas que el Wanna be Buda- Shaka la taladro con la mirada- digo, que el intento de Buda- sentía que la mirada no muy amistosa del rubio seguía taladrándola- ¿Mequetrefe budista?- inquirió esperanzada la chica pero Shaka cada vez la miraba peor- ahggg que Shaka quiera hacer por más estúpidas y ridículas que sean- dijo Nicole con una cara seria y Shaka reprimió una sonrisa.

Viste que no fue difícil- ahora fue el turno de Nicole de matarlo con la mirada-¿Tú me acompañaras en lo que yo quiera hacer?- pregunto Shaka y Nicole (quien ya no se acordaba de porque estaba enojada con el por la sorpresa de la pregunta) dudó durante un segundo ¨_mmm ¿qué tan malo puede ser acompañarlo? Total no creo vaya a decir algo que yo no pueda hacer¨_

Claro ¿Por qué no?- dijo Nicole con una sonrisa- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Pues yo nunca he ido a un parque de diversiones- las mejillas de Shaka se cubrieron de un imperceptible sonrojo al decir estas palabras- así que estaba pensando que sería divertido ir al parque de diversiones- concluyo un poco rápido por la vergüenza que le producía haber dicho eso.

Pues simplemente consigue una pareja y ve al parque de diversiones- dijo Nicole y Shaka negó con la cabeza- don`t worry, yo puedo ir con DeathMask, Shura, Dohko o Afrodita – Shaka volvió a negar con la cabeza

Creo que no me entendiste bien- Nicole lo miro expectante- quiero que **tu **y **yo** vayamos al parque de diversiones

¿Ehhh? – Dijo Nicole un poco descolocada por el asunto- te refieres a ¿Tú y yo solos? – Shaka asintió con vergüenza- ¿Cómo en una cita? – se atrevió a preguntar la chica y Shaka volvió a asentir _¨definitivamente se ha vuelto loco, yo sabía que tanta meditación le iba a acabar por dejar serios trastornos cerebrales ¨_ pensó la chica descolocada pero vio que Shaka lo miraba expectante esperando la respuesta ¨_pero también este adonis insoportable nunca ha ido a un parque, tal vez porque entre la meditación y sus deberes como Santo no ha tenido tiempo además no creo que me haga mal salir del Santuario un rato¨_ pensó la chica- está bien entonces vamos al parque de diversiones tu y yo- le dijo la chica y le pareció como si, fugazmente, hubiera visto una sonrisa en el rostro de Shaka pero rápidamente quito esos pensamientos de su cabeza- mmm todavía es temprano así que te parece si nos comemos los taquitos de pollos, nos cambiamos y nos vamos hacia el parque de diversiones que hay en la ciudad de Athenas

Me parece perfecto- le dijo Shaka – nunca pensé que esas palabras fueran a salir de mi- admitió el rubio

Yo tampoco pero ya ves, me sorprendiste – admitió Nicole y se giro a terminar los taquitos de pollo- pásame las pechugas de pollo que están en la nevera- ella también estaba un poco sorprendida todavía ¨ ¿_Shaka me pidió una especie de cita a mi? Esto de verdad jamás pensé que fuera a pasar¨_ pensó la chica cortando las pechugas que Shaka le habia pasado y se acordó de cierta amazona peli azul ¨_toma ahí zorra de quinta, Shaka me pidió una cita y a ti no te pide ni la hora¨_ esbozo una sonrisa de victoria cuando pensó eso y después se quedo analizando otras cosas ¨_déjame ver_ , _yo he dormido con Shaka en SU cama, la infeliz no ha pasado de la sala, yo he visto a Shaka en toalla( y casi me muero por desangramiento nasal), ella solo lo ha visto con la ropa de entrenamiento, uiii pensándolo bien le llevo mucha ventaja a la zorra esa¨ _pensó y termino los taquitos de pollo.

¿En qué piensas?- pregunto Shaka ya que vio que pasaron minutos y Nicole no hablabla

Estoy pensando en que Sari se va a arrancar uno por uno los cabellos del pique cuando sepa de que tu y yo salimos – dijo Nicole sin pensar y después se sonrojo por haberlo dicho

Lo sé- dijo Shaka y Nicole lo miro todavía con vergüenza- como también sé, que le va a dar más celos de que sea contigo que con otra chica

Tienes un punto rubio- Nicole suspiro y después lo vio con una cara de enojo fingida- ya sabe que si me encuentras un día colgada de los dedos de los pies, es solo culpa tuya

¿Entonces estás diciendo que ella te ganaría en una pelea?- inquirió Shaka y Nicole bufo enojada.

Que se atreva a retarme, que lo primero que hare será meterle un bola de fuego por el…- Shaka le tapo la boca antes de que dijera algún insulto- mmmm mmmm MMMM

No digas esas groserias en mi presencia- dijo Shaka y le soltó la boca al ver Nicole pensaba morderle la mano.

Maldito rubio de suus sua suum porra, a tu sera qui quae que quod tu metere suus sua suum bola de ignis enim el hoyo plus parvus de tu corpus corporis (maldito rubio de la porra a ti será que te meteré la bola de fuego por el hoyo más pequeño del cuerpo )- dijo Nicole en latín y Shaka simplemente no le hizo caso y se apresuro a comer un taquito de pollo- ojala itaque suus sua suum far farris tu caiga male peius pessime (ojala y la comida te caiga mal)

Eso sonó feo- dijo Shaka

No esperaba que sonara lindo- dijo la chica todavía mirándolo mal- bueno comámonos esto para irnos al puto parque de diversiones.-Al cabo de 15 minutos comieron y luego entraron cada uno en su cuarto para cambiarse. Nicole entro al baño y cuando el agua recorrió su cuerpo se quedo pensativa ¨_todavía no puedo creer que Shaka me haya pedido ir al parque de diversiones con él y tampoco sé por qué diablos estoy tan contenta con que él lo haya hecho, es difícil de admitir para mí pero ese tipo me atrae más de lo que estoy dispuesta a aceptar, creo que la ley de polos opuestos se atraen se cumple con nosotros porque parece que no le soy totalmente indiferente¨_ se dio cuenta que habían pasado más de 15 minutos, terminó de bañarse y fue directamente a su guardarropa una vez que salió del baño. Después de 10 minutos de dubitación eligió unos jeans arriba de la rodilla, una blusa azul de tiros anchos con escote normal y letras en blanco y uno converses azules y se los puso ¨_ maldita herencia latina mía¨_ pensó la chica al ver que su trasero resaltaba con el jean. Se coloco unos zarcillos plateados y solo se ennegreció las pestañas con rímel para darle más volumen, se puso un poco de delineador negro y se aplico un brillo de labios con sabor a cereza. Su pelo se lo amarro en una coleta alta, se puso una pulsera y salió de la habitación y al salir vio a Shaka con un t-shirt blanco y unos jeans azul oscuro _¨violación es lo único que me llega a la cabeza al verlo¨_ pensó la chica y se acerco al rubio quien se quedo contemplándola.

Te queda muy bien esa ropa- dijo Nicole a modo de saludo

Tu también te ves muy bien- le respondió Shaka y Nicole sonrió en agradecimiento- ¿Nos vamos? – pregunto y la chica asintió. Cuando iban a salir del templo se encontraron con Saori, DeathMask, Afrodita y Shura quienes iban a entrar y se quedaron sorprendidos al verlos saliendo juntos.

Hola Shaka, Nicole- saludo Saori- ¿Para donde van ustedes tan cambiados?- pregunto curiosa

Vamos para el parque de diversiones que abrieron en Athenas- dijo Shaka simplemente

Ohhh ¿y es una cita?- pregunto Afrodita curioso.

No, Simplemente es …– dijo Nicole pero fue interrumpida por Shaka que musito un sí que hizo que los ojos de ella y de los 4 restantes se abrieran desmesuradamente ¨_mierda pero es verdad que tengo toda la sal del mar entero arriba, esa mirada de Saori significa que cuando venga se me va a pegar como un chicle y me va a pedir detalles de TODO lo que hice y si lo combinamos con la mirada de Afrodita, la bomba Nuclear es un nene de teta para lo que se me viene arriba, Muchas gracias rubio malnacido¨_ pensó la pelinegra asustada.

Entonces nuestro rubio amigo tendrá una cita con la niñita- dijeron Shura y DeathMask sonriendo pícaramente- no hagáis nada que yo no haría- agrego DeathMask al percatarse del sonrojo de Nicole.

Me da la impresión de que hoy cenaremos chivo y cangrejo- dijo Nicole mirándolos amenazantes- creo que con belladona y cianuro quedaría perfecto el rico guisado que estoy pensando hacer - Saori y Afrodita rieron ante lo dicho por la chica.

Buenos, nosotros tenemos que irnos- dijo la Diosa- espero que le vaya bien y que gocen su cita- DeathMask, Shura y Afrodita hicieron un gesto de despedida. Nicole oyó un ¨mas te vale que me cuentes TODO cuando regreses¨ de Saori y Afrodita cuando le pasaron por el lado, un ¨pervierte al rubio¨ de DeathMask que hizo que casi se le tirara arriba para matarlo y al final un ¨usen protección¨ de Shura que casi le desencajo la mandíbula ¨_Esos malditos me las van a pagar, principalmente Shura y DeathMask¨_ pensaba rabiosa la chica mientras veía como desaparecían ¨ _Ese maldito chivo se ve como uno de los Santo más serios hasta que de verdad lo conoces, es un pervertido de primera y yo que pensaba que DeathMask y Milo se llevaban el premio a lo mas depravados pero este definitivamente los supera y con creces¨_

¿Sabes que nos se nos va a armar tremendo escándalo una vez que lleguemos?- Shaka asintió- me alegra que lo sepas entonces- Ambos bajaron y salieron hacia Athenas en un autobús que llevaba a los turistas hacia el parque.

**Continuara!**

**Próximo cap.: Cita en el parque: Nicole y Sephirot se encuentran**

**Dejen reviews plz! XD**


	16. Cita en el parque

Perdonen el retraso chicos pero ya les traje el otro capi y espero que les guste!

**Capitulo 16: Cita en el parque: Nicole y Sephirot se encuentran**

Ambos bajaron y salieron hacia Athenas en un autobús que llevaba a los turistas hacia el parque.

Uii ya llegamos ¿A dónde quisieras ir primero?- preguntó Nicole estirándose un poco luego de bajar del bus.

Quiero montarme en eso- dijo Shaka señalando la montaña rusa. Nicole se puso pálida al ver lo alta que era ¨ _Ohh padre, ¿quiere que yo suba en esa cosa?_ ¨ pensó Nicole observando la montaña por decimotercera vez.- ¿les tienes miedo?- pregunto Shaka viendo que Nicole solo se había quedado viendo la montaña en silencio. Nicole le salió una venita cuando oyó la palabra miedo salir de la boca de Shaka .

¿Miedo? ¿Yo?- pregunto incrédula Nicole- déjame decirte que peligro es mi segundo nombre y adrenalina mi tercero así que JAMAS yo le tendría miedo a una montaña rusa- Shaka no le mucho caso y comenzó a caminar hacia la atracción. Nicole se arrepentía mas cada vez que se acercaban a la montaña rusa ¨_ mierda debí haberle dicho que si le tenía miedo, yo y mi estúpida bocota¨ _ pensó la chica cuando ya estaban en la fila para montarse en la montaña ¨_ espera un momento ¿miedo?, yo no le tengo miedo solo respeto a la montaña esta¨_ pensó la chica mientras entraban y les ponían los cinturones. Shaka estaba divertido viendo la reacción de Nicole, sabía que ella le tenía miedo al juego pero el orgullo de la chica era tan grande que lo negó y ahora la chica estaba tensa al lado de él esperando que el juego comenzara.

Nicole ¿te sientes bien?- pregunto Shaka al ver lo tensa que la chica se encontraba

s-si- respondió Nicole y la maquina arrancó. Al principio la chica estaba bien pues solo estaba subiendo despacio pero cuando llegaron a la cima y la maquina se fue cuesta abajo, Nicole sintió mucho miedo- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- grito la pelinegra mientras se aferraba al brazo de Shaka como si su vida dependiera de ello. El rubio se sorprendió por el grito que propinó la chica. Después de otros 4 gritos más, el viaje en la montaña rusa termino y ellos se desmontaron. Shaka tuvo que agarrar a Nicole quien estaba mareada y parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar, la sentó en un banquito y fue a comprar una botella de agua. Después de Nicole beberse el contenido de la botella y descansar unos 10 minutos, la chica se encontraba bien.

¿Y ahora que haremos?- pregunto Nicole ¨_Si alguien me quiere volver a montar en la montaña rusa, le haré una maldición tan grande que ni sus próximas 10 reencarnaciones se salvaran¨_ pensó la chica al ver otra vez a la ¨linda¨ montaña rusa ¨_ maldita, por tu culpa grité como una niñita y además creo que deje sin circulación el brazo de Shaka por unos minutos y al pobre sin tímpanos¨_.

Podemos ir a ese lugar- dijo Shaka señalando la casa del terror. Nicole asintió y se encaminaron hacia el sitio. Cuando entraron y caminaron por toda la casa, aparecieron desde fantasmas, pasando por vampiros y Freddy Krudger intentando asustarlos sin éxito alguno hasta que apareció una niña con una cara de ángel llorando y Nicole corrió hacia ella para ver porque estaba llorando, Shaka intento detenerla ¨_lo más seguro se convierte en un mounstro o algo así¨_ pensó el rubio y se colocó cerca de la pelinegra por si esta salía corriendo.

¿Por qué lloras pequeña?- pregunto Nicole acercándose a la niña que no dejaba de llorar ¨_ creo que se perdió o algo así¨_ pensó la pelinegra- ¿te perdiste?- La niña siguió llorando sin hacerle caso a Nicole quien se acercó a la niña y se agachó a la altura de ella. De pronto la niña dejo de llorar y Nicole grito al ver la cara de la niña del exorcista, la niña se abalanzó hacia ella y Nicole salió corriendo en dirección a Shaka pero no se dio cuenta de su presencia. Shaka la atrapó entre sus brazos pero Nicole creía que era la niña del Exorcista

AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH- grito Nicole a todo pulmón- suéltame maldita niña del demonio, soy muy joven para morir, shu shu gatoo, vete a tu maldita película a matar gente y a doblarte como si no tuvieras huesos

Nicole, soy yo, Shaka- Nicole paró de sus esfuerzos de intentar zafarse y se descubrió en los brazos de Shaka- la niña era un holograma así que puedes estar tranquila

Que bueno- Nicole suspiro aliviada- ¿ahora podrías hacerme el favor de bajarme, aprovechado?- inquirió Nicole cuando se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba en brazos del rubio y este la bajó inmediatamente- la verdad creo que en vez de ayudarte, te estoy arruinando tu visita al parque de diversiones – Shaka la miro como pidiéndole una explicación- es que para la montaña rusa casi me desmayo y ahora monté un super show por un maldito holograma que me tomó el pelo

Al contrario, me estoy divirtiendo mucho contigo principalmente con tus gritos- Nicole miro a Shaka con enojo

Que bueno que alguien se la pase bien con mis desgracias- exclamó la chica sarcásticamente- tarado- murmuró la chica por lo bajo aunque se dio cuenta que Shaka lo escuchó porque frunció el ceño ligeramente.

Esta vez te toca decidir a ti, Nicole

Vamos hacia ese lugar- sugirió Nicole señalando hacia un pequeño sitio donde te ganabas un peluche al romper tres botellas con unas flechas. Nicole le agarró la mano a Shaka y lo haló hacia el lugar.

Buenas Tardes- dijo Nicole al dueño- quisiera intentarlo por favor- ella pagó el dinero y le dieron 5 flechas y el señor le indicó las botellas que tenía que romper.

¿No deberías dejar que yo lo haga?- pregunto Shaka al ver a Nicole coger el arco y las flechas

Mira y aprende- le respondió Nicole y tiró la primera flecha la cual no cumplió su objetivo por muy poco- ashhh por poco, bueno ese tiro fue de práctica- Nicole tomo la segunda flecha y apunto hacia su objetivo- esta no fallará!- exclamo al soltar la flecha y vio con alegría que dio justo en el blanco- yujuuuu! Viste eso Shaka

Fue un tiro perfecto- dijo el aludido a modo de felicitación. Nicole le sacó la lengua infantilmente y se dispuso a tirar la tercera flecha la cual rompió la segunda botella para alegría de Nicole.

Yeiii, solo falta una botella- exclamó Nicole feliz y se dispuso a tirar la cuarta flecha la cual rompió la tercera botella- yuju! Gane gane!- exclamo Nicole y Shaka esbozó una sonrisa. Nicole se acerco a Shaka saltando y lo abrazó aunque luego de unos segundos lo soltó al darse cuenta- perdón- dijo la chica sonrojada

Señorita, elija su premio- dijo el anciano vendedor. Nicole se quedó divagando acerca de cuál peluche tomar y al final eligió uno de un gatita negra con un collar que tenía en vez de un cascabel, una piedra color verde esmeralda.

Eres preciosa mi niña- le habló Nicole al peluche como si este estuviera vivo- vas a dormir conmigo, te voy a querer y amar y juntas le haremos la vida imposible al intento de Semidiós con aficiones budistas que está al lado de nosotras

Nicole- llamo Shaka y ella volteó a verlo- ¿estás consciente de que le estás hablando a un peluche?

No es un peluche, se llama Patty- replicó Nicole haciendo un puchero

Contigo no se puede- dijo Shaka resignado- Nicole ¿para dónde vas?- pregunto al ver que la chica se alejaba de el.

Vi algo que me pareció interesante, espérame ahí- decía Nicole mientras se alejaba cada vez mas. Shaka se sentó en un banco a esperarla. No pasó bien 2 minutos y una chica peli rosa se le sentó al lado.

¿Cómo te llamas bombon?- preguntó la chica en un tono sensual pero que en Shaka no surtió ningún efecto

Shaka- dijo el chico secamente

Mi nombre es Lucía- dijo la chica guiñándole el ojo- no es que me importe mucho pero ¿Tienes novia?

Si tiene novia y esta te va a partir la cara si no te vas en este momento, perra- dijo Nicole molesta y con los ojos echando fuego al ver a la tipa tratando de ligarse a Shaka. El rubio vio lo molesta que estaba Nicole y sonrió para dentro de sí ¨_creo que está celosa¨_ pensó él.

¿tú eres su novia?- dijo despectivamente la chica y Nicole frunció mas el ceño- eres una niña y se ve que una inmadura mira que hablarle así a alguien que no te ha hecho nada

Mira cerebro de pasa- le corto el rollo Nicole a la tipa- primero, tu abuela y tu madre son las inmaduras, segundo, SI, yo soy su novia y una bien celosa por cierto y más aún cuando hay unas cuantas putas como tú en el camino y tercero, si no te vas dentro del próximo minuto te voy a reventar a puñetazos los pedazos de silicona que tienes por senos y te voy a dejar tan deformada que ni tu madre te va a poder reconocer cuando termine contigo- amenazó Nicole mirándola con la cara roja del enojo- vámonos Shaka- Nicole tomó la mano de Shaka y empezó a caminar pero se paró, se volteo hacia el chico y le plantó tremendo beso en la boca enfrente de la chica pelirrosa. Shaka lo correspondió y se separaron pero ya la chica se había ido para la suerte de Shaka y la mala suerte de Nicole.

Uii que mal que la tipa esa se fue, quería decirle otro par de cosas pero parece que no resistió que tú y yo nos besáramos- dijo Nicole resignada pero después se recordó de lo que acababa de hacer ¨_Mierda, bese a Shaka por impulso maldita sea¨ _pensó la chica con vergüenza y se sonrojó – ay Shaka, perdón por lo del beso

No es nada- dijo el rubio y Nicole lo miró todavía con el sonrojo- además parece que Lucia se rindió después de verlo y a mí no me molestó en absoluto- admitió shaka y Nicole se sonrojo mucho más si esto era posible. Luego de esto, se montaron en muchos otros juegos y tomaron el bus de regreso a Rodorio. Llegaron al santuario un poco tarde y se encontraron con que la mayoría estaba en el doceavo templo ya que ahí se sentía la presencia de casi todos los caballeros dorados y hasta de Saori.

Nicole se fue a bañar para luego hacer la cena pero cuando se adentro en la bañera sintió un mareo y lo último que vio fue unos hilos de cabello blanco. La chica se despertó en una cama que ella perfectamente conocía, estaba totalmente desnuda y mareada y delante de ella había un hombre de cabellos blancos mirándola con descaro.

Sephirot- pronunció la chica

Mi princesa- dijo el chico cínicamente- que bueno que estas de vuelta aquí conmigo- dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a la cama y Nicole se alejaba hasta que llegó al espaldar de la misma.

No te me acerques- dijo ella y él se río- no te me acerques maldita sea- volvió a repetir con lagrimas en los ojos la chica pues sabía de lo que era capaz ese hombre. Sephirot le agarró la cara con fuerza y empezó a besarla con violencia mordiéndole el labio inferior y superior haciéndolo sangrar en el proceso.

Eso es por el beso que le diste a ese infeliz – dijo Sephirot furioso mientras le volvía a morder los labios y ella gemía del dolor. El agarro fuertemente uno de sus senos y ella le pegó un puñetazo en la mejilla- eres una maldita perra- dijo furioso y la le pegó un puñetazo en la mejilla y en el estómago, Nicole se intentó agarrar el estomagó del dolor pero él la arrastro de los cabellos hacia otra cama la cual tenía unas esposas y el la esposó ahí- ahora vas a ver lo que te pasará por haberte escapado la otra vez- dijo el peliblanco mientras tocaba y lamia sus senos. Nicole estaba llorando recordando la tantas veces que esto había pasado en el pasado _¨él no se harta de violarme y maltratarme, yo soy su juguete sexual personal¨_ pensó la chica mientras gemía de dolor al sentir como le abrían bruscamente las piernas por más que ella intentaba cerrarlas y como Sephirot empezaba a explorar con la lengua su intimidad, a ella le parecía tremendamente desagradable que él le hiciera eso por la brusquedad con la que lo hacía y a ella le dolía demasiado ¨_pero esto no es lo peor¨_ pensó ella llorando por lo que venía. Sephirot sacó su miembro y ella lo miro asustada. Él lo introdujo de una sola embestida y Nicole gritó por el dolor que eso le produjo. El chico empezó a moverse rápidamente dentro de ella y la pobre chica solamente lloraba y aguantaba los gritos porque sabía lo que podía pasar si gritaba. Cuando se corrió dentro de ella, el se cambió y salió de la habitación y ella se quedo ahí amarrada, sangrando y con el varios moretones en el cuerpo. Nicole tenia la mirada perdida pero después de 45 minutos sintió que la puerta se abria y se asustó pero no volteó a ver ¨_por favor que no sea él, por favor que no sea el¨ _ rogó la chica mentalmente y llorando.

Nicole, soy yo Mitsy- dijo una voz dulce y Nicole se alegró al saber quién era – pobre de mi niña, déjame quitarte las esposas- agregó Mitsy con una sonrisa triste- dimittere unum vinctum me imperium- las esposas soltaron a Nicole per esta se quedó en la misma posición- Nicole muévete por favor- la zarandeó Mitsy suavemente.

Mitsy por favor déjame sola- dijo la chica con voz débil

Déjame ponerte ropa Nicole

Déjame en paz Mitsy- exclamo Nicole con lágrimas en los ojos- otra vez ese maldito de Sephirot me violó y aunque lo haga diario como antes siempre me resulto tremendamente repugnante y doloroso todo lo que me hace- Mitsy empezó a ponerle un vestido.

Lo sé- la apoyo Mitsy mirándola tristemente- por eso te llevaré al santuario otra vez así que escúchame bien-dijo Mitsy con voz seria- dentro del Santuario hay una amazona llamada Sari que fue la que le dijo a Sephirot donde te encontrabas ya que el por alguna razón no se acerca al Santuario por mucho tiempo asi que debes decirle a Athena sobre la Amazona- Nicole la miro sorprendía ¨_ por esa maldita de Sari es que Sephirot volvió a hacer lo que quiso conmigo¨_ pensó la pelinegra furiosa- también pude encontrar otra forma de liberar el sello de Ramnares aunque no sé si de verdad los pergaminos de Streveska existan pero parece ser que esos perganimos tienes el conjuro que puede liberarte de ese hechizo ya que por Sephirot no puedes hacer el ritual de Lyomnares, te llevare de vuelta al Santuario y cuídate de Sari por favor- la chica sacó lo que parecía ser unos polvos blancos- Magica pulveris, aperire ianuas magicas corpus et animam in puella quo iussi et eadem tutus- Nicole desapareció ¨_Nicole, tu eres la única que puede derrortar a Sephirot, cuento contigo¨_ y Mitsy desapareció de la habitación.

En el Santuario, estaban todos preocupados por la repentina desaparición de Nicole y la mayoría se encontraba en Virgo. Saori y Marín estaban llorando desconsoladas mientras que entre Aioria, Aioros, Afrodita y DeathMask intentaban consolarlas con ayuda de los caballeros de bronce pero sin exitó, los demás estaban buscando a Nicole por los alrededores a excepción de Mu y Shaka que estaban intentando encontrar su paradero usando sus habilidades mentales. De repente se abre un portal y Nicole salió sale de el desmayada pero antes de que caiga al piso Shaka la atrapa entre sus brazos y nota todo los moretones que tienes Nicole en el cuerpo ¨_ Que te paso Nicole?¨_ pensó Shaka mientras la llevaba a la habitación seguido de la mayoría de Santos que sintieron la presencia de Nicole en el santuario.

**Continuara!**


	17. Los sentimientos de Shaka

**Damián, Laura y Tatis Wow: les informo que SI habrá lemon entre Shaka y Nicole para que no os desesperéis XD y también por petición de ustedes idear****é**** una muerte muy dolorosa para Sari para que vean que los quiero :P**

**Capitulo 17: Los sentimientos de Shaka**

Shaka ¿Dónde está Nicole?- preguntaron DeathMask y Afrodita preocupados. Saori, Marín y los caballeros de bronce estaban atrás de ellos y Shaina justamente llegó al templo con los caballeros de Oro restantes.

Ella está en su habitación pero tiene muchas heridas y moretones- respondió Shaka con voz tranquila pero por dentro estaba muy preocupado por el estado de la chica.

Yo iré a revisarle las heridas- dijo Mu mientras pasaba por el lado de Shaka y se dirigía a la habitación de la pelinegra- Shaina, Marín acompáñenme- las dos aludidas siguieron al santo inmediatamente. Los tres llegaron a la habitación y el estado de Nicole hizo que tanto a Marin como a Shaina soltaran unas cuantas lágrimas por debajo de la máscara.

Tiene demasiadas heridas y moretones- dijo Mu revisándola y después se percató de las heridas sangrantes de sus muñecas y tobillos- a juzgar por la forma de la herida parece que la esposaron muy fuertemente y ella al intentar liberarse se cortó las muñecas y los tobillos

Mu- llamo Shaina y él le prestó atención – date la vuelta quiero comprobar algo- el caballero hizo lo que la chica dijo y tanto Shaina como Marin se dispusieron a revisar las parte intima de Nicole y encontraron que estaba sangrante además de restos de semen. Marin ahogó un grito al darse cuenta de lo que le habia pasado a su amiga y Shaina suspiró- algo de esto me suponía- Marin volvió a cerrarle el camisón a Nicole con las mano temblorosas- ya puedes voltear Mu

¿Qué es lo que te imaginabas?- pregunta Mu aunque tenía una idea de lo que podría ser pero simplemente no quería creerlo.

Nicole fue violada brutalmente- respondió Shaina y Mu miro a la pelinegra con ojos tristes- encontré restos de sangre y semen en su…. parte intima además de que esa herida en el labio solo se hace cuando alguien te muerde muy fuertemente al punto de que los labios sangran

Ese maldito no merece vivir- dijo Marín con rabia – quien lo hizo lo va a pagar muy caro

Tenemos que decirles a los demás- Shaina y Marin miraron a Mu –Marín si no es molestia, podrías quedarte por si ella despierta mientras Shaina y yo les informamos a los demás- Shaina y Mu salieron del cuarto y Marín se sentó al lado de Nicole y le retiro un mechón de cabello de su frente. Cuando la amazona y el santo llegaron a la sala de Virgo, todos se pararon a preguntar el estado de Nicole

Ella está bien, ahora mismo está descansando- respondió Mu sobre el estado de Nicole- pero no es eso lo que venimos a decirles

¿Algo anda mal con Nicole?- pregunto Saori preocupada. Mu miró a Shaina ya que no sabía cómo decir lo que en verdad le había pasado a la hechicera, Shaina suspiró y dio un paso adelante

Sé que a ninguno de ustedes les va agradar esta noticia- todos miraron a la amazona de Ofiuco-pero Nicole fue brutamente violada en el tiempo que desapareció- Saori al oír la noticia se desmayó de la impresión siendo atrapada por Seiya quien se disculpó y la llevó a recinto principal para que descansara. Los Santos de Oro y el Santo de Cisne se enojaron al oír la noticia.

Ese maldito hijo de puta me las va a pagar- dijo DeathMask con rabia- lo mataré de una forma tan dolorosa que deseara no haber nacido nunca

¿Cómo se dieron cuenta de que fue violada?- preguntó Afrodita quien estaba igual de enojado que DeathMask y solo quería tirarle un par de rosas pirañas después de haberle dado tremenda paliza al maldito que le hizo eso a su amiga

Shaina encontró rastros de semen en la parte intima de Nicole además de sangre- respondió Mu con voz calma pero el mismo estaba enojado por lo que había pasado- la chica tiene heridas de esposas en las muñecas y tobillos además de una herida fea en la boca y demasiado moretones que indican que ella fue agredida físicamente de una manera agresiva - los ojos de todos los santos brillaron de furia- no entiendo qué clase de animal pudo haber hecho semejante barbaridad

Ese animal va a sufrir mucho en cuanto Nicole nos diga quién es el maldito- dijo Shura y todos lo apoyaron

Mu- llamo Shaka quien se había quedado callado por la impresión pero la rabia lo invadió ¨_Para alcanzar el nirvana no deberia sentir enojo pero no puedo evitarlo, ese maldito va a pagar caro el haber violado a Nicole, preferirá pudrirse en el infierno que haber caído en manos de todos nosotros y mas en las mías ¨_ pensó el rubio con enojo- ¿puedo pasar a verla?

No es necesario que pases a verme Shaka-dijo una voz y todos se sorprendieron al ver a Nicole caminando agarrada de Marín. La reacción de los caballeros no se hizo esperar y todos rodearon a Nicole pero Afrodita la abrazó y a Nicole se le escapó una lágrima por lo conmovida que estaba al verlos a todos reunidos por ella.

Nicole ¿te sientes mejor? ¿Ya no te duele?- preguntó Afrodita y después notó que los ojos de Nicole estaban apagados y sin vida y se entristeció

Me siento mejor – respondió secamente Nicole mirando a la nada. Mu vio la reacción de Nicole extrañado ¨_normalmente si una mujer es violada crea una aversión hacia el sexo masculino pero Nicole se dejó abrazar de afrodita como si nada¨_ pensó él con preocupación ¨_a no ser que ella ya..¨_

Nicole perdona por preguntarte esto pero ¿habías sido violada con anterioridad?- preguntó Mu y los santos dorados y de bronce se sorprendieron y vieron a Nicole quien miraba a Mu con ojos sin vida

Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces ha pasado- respondió Nicole apagadamente- ya habia superado esa etapa de depresión y dolor y poco a poco volvia a ser yo- Nicole estaba cada vez elevando más la voz- PERO TENIA QUE VENIR ESE DESGRACIADO A ARRUINARME LA VIDA OTRA VEZ CON SUS MALTRATOS Y VIOLACIONES , SIEMPRE QUE VUELVO A SER FELIZ, EL ME ARRUINA LA VIDA, EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO LO UNICO QUE QUIERO ES MORIRME- grito Nicole enojada. Shaka la abrazó para sorpresa de ella y de todos.

No digas eso Nicole- dijo Shaka mientras la abrazaba- no digas que te quieres morir porfavor- agregó mientras tomaba la cara de la chica y la miraba fijamente- nos tienes a todos aquí y juntos haremos que superes esto, **esta vez ****tú no estás sola **- Nicole abrazó a Shaka y lloró como nunca había llorado y Shaka la abrazó de vuelta tratando de reconfortarla ¨_venderé mi alma a Hades si es necesario con tal de ver tus ojos llenos de vida otra vez porque yo… ¨_ pensó Shaka y se dio cuenta de una verdad que había intentado negar pero que jamás pudo ¨_ porque yo __**te amo Nicole¨**_ - Chicos – todos lo miraron- yo me haré cargo de ella así que pueden retirarse- DeathMask iba a protestar pero Afrodita lo detuvo al darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Shaka ¨_creo que el amor de esos dos puede ser la cura para el dolor de Nicole¨_. Los demás entendieron al Santo de Virgo y se retiraron a sus Templos dejando a la pareja abrazada sola con los sentimientos a flote.

Es mejor que vayas a cambiarte- dijo Shaka ya terminando el abrazo al darse cuenta de que la chica empezaba a dejar de llorar- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Gracias pero no- respondió Nicole y Shaka se sintió un poco triste ya que tenia la esperanza de que ella le contestara con algo humorístico y sarcástico como solo ella sabia contestar.- Shaka, necesito que me hagas un favor

Dime ¿que necesitas?- preguntó el rubio

¿Podría dormir contigo hoy?- preguntó Nicole un poco sonrojada aunque con la mirada vacía- es que no me voy a sentir segura en mi habitación después de lo que pasó hoy - agrego como intentando justificar su pregunta ´_ademas de que te necesito´ _ pensó la chica esperando expectante la respuesta del rubio.

Yo te iba a sugerir eso mismo- admitió el rubio- No te dejare sola hoy Nicole

Shaka- el aludido la miró- Gracias, de verdad gracias por todo - Nicole abrazó a Shaka quien simplemente se dejó abrazar- hoy te contaré la parte de mi historia que falta-dijo Nicole dejando de abrazarlo y se giró para dirigirse al cuarto. Shaka le agarró la mano antes de que se girara completamente.

Nicole, No es necesario que.. – comenzó a decir Shaka pero Nicole le puso un dedo en los labios para que se callara

Para mí lo es- sentencio Nicole e hizo un amague de sonrisa- solo déjame bañarme, cambiarme y curarme y luego iré a tu habitación – la chica se encaminó a su habitación y Shaka se quedo afuera mientras ella se bañaba ya que no quería dejarla sola por si pasaba lo mismo que esta tarde. Al cabo de 20 minutos la chica salió de la habitación y se dirigieron a la habitación de él.

**Continuara!**


	18. El pasado de Nicole

Perdón por la tardanza, es que no encontraba inspiración pero hoy me llegó de repente así que me puse a escribir el capitulo. Espero que les guste!

**Capitulo 18: el pasado de Nicole**

Ya en la habitación, Shaka se fue a bañar mientras Nicole se acostaba en la cama King Size del rubio ¨_definitivamente me encanta esta cama¨_ pensó ella e hizo un movimiento brusco que hizo que su área pélvica le doliera ¨_ eres un maldito Sephirot, te odio y deseo que te pudras en el infierno¨_. Shaka salió al cabo de 20 minutos y se fijo en la chica que estaba acostada en su cama ¨_ definitivamente esta chica es una tentación muy grande para mi¨_ pensó Shaka al ver sus largas piernas, su diminuta cintura y los grandes senos debajo del corto pijama que consistía en unos pantalones bien cortos y una blusa de tiritos la cual la chica se amarró a un lado dejado ver su bien formado y plano vientre. Nicole, quien estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que el rubio la miraba fijamente.

¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Nicole

No- contesto Shaka- ¿ya te sientes mejor?- pregunto cambiando el tema

Si, muchas gracias por servirme de pañuelo- dijo Nicole y Shaka pudo ver fugazmente a la vieja Nicole pero a los segundos la mirada de Nicole se torno vacía otra vez ¨_quiero verte sonreír y he llegado al punto de necesitar oír algún insulto tuyo aunque sea para sentirme bien todo los días, definitivamente has llegado donde nadie pensó llegar alguna vez¨_ pensó Shaka acercándose a la chica- Shaka hay algo que te quisiera pedir- dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a él y lo miraba con sus ojos verdes. El chico solo se quedo en silencio expectante- no quiero que me tengas lastima por lo que me pasó por favor- agregó la chica con voz severa- no la necesito

No es lastima lo que siento- dijo Shaka mientras se sentaba y la ponía en su regazo- es rabia contra el desgraciado que te hizo eso y contra mí mismo por no poder protegerte y también tristeza porque ese mismo desgraciado hizo que tus ojos, antes llenos de vida, perdieran su brillo- Nicole lo abrazó y lo tumbó en la cama ya que Shaka no esperaba ese abrazo y fue tirado hacia atrás por el mismo.

No te culpes- dijo Nicole mientras lo abrazaba- si hay alguien que culpar es a Sephirot y a otra personita pero tú no tuviste para nada la culpa de que esto pasara.

¿Fue Sephirot el que te violó?- la chica asintió y se sentó en la cama separándose del rubio.

Eso es una costumbre en él- respondió Nicole fríamente y Shaka la miro sorprendido

¿Es decir que él antes te llegó a violar también?- pregunto Shaka sin podérselo creer y sintió que la rabia se apoderaba de el

Mmm más de 20 veces creo- fue la respuesta de la chica pero por dentro sentía que se desmoronaba al recordar todo eso y las lagrimas nublaron su vista- ashh no se todavía ni porque lloro si ya debería estar acostumbrada- agregó limpiándose las lagrimas

Nadie nunca se acostumbrara a que abusen físicamente de su persona- dijo Sabiamente Shaka

Maldita sea, ya lo sé- espeto Nicole furiosa- cada vez que ese maldito me violaba o me maltrataba lo único que hacía era aguantar con la esperanza de que alguien me sacara de esa tortura pero nunca nadie llegaba como pasó antes, ahora y como pasará cada vez que el vuelva a hacerlo

El jamás volverá a ponerte un dedo encima Nicole- dijo Shaka abrazándola- yo no lo permitiré, te lo juro

Gracias Shaka- dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos- parezco una llorona y me arden los ojos

Es obvio que te van a arder, has llorado mucho hoy

Sabes hasta los quince años yo fui una niña normal con una vida normal y ordinaria pero cometí el error de cruzarme con el desgraciado de Leimdall…

¿Ese no fue a quien mataste el otro día?- pregunto Shaka y la chica asintió

Ese mismo fue el que causó la muerte de mis padres y que Sephirot me encontrara- dijo la chica con enojo- me recuerdo muy bien de cómo lo conocí, fue una tarde de abril que yo salía del colegio y el estuvo a punto de atropellarme en su moto, después de que verifico que yo estaba bien, me dio su número de teléfono por si necesitaba algo y se fue. Yo nunca lo llamé y a la semana se apareció de nuevo en la escuela con la excusa de que quería ver como estaba y me invitó un café. Luego de ahí empezamos a hablar y a salir hasta Junio que fue cuando me hice novia de el- Shaka al oír esto se enojó pero no dijo nada- él se ganó la confianza de mis padres adoptivos y todos los domingos estaba sin falta en mi casa ¿Cómo yo iba a sospechar que una persona que me demostraba tanto amor me buscaba para entregarme a un tirano? Yo ni sabía que ese maldito existía y aun peor, no sabía que la magia existía- bufo enojada Nicole y Shaka le puso la mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

No podría imaginarme como fue para ti, el adentrarte en un mundo distinto al que conocías- dijo Shaka mirándola con tristeza en sus ojos.

Cuando Sephirot mató a mis padres, el intentó agarrarme pero la gema azul se lo impidió ya que Seraphine puso otro hechizo sobre ella además del que suprimía mis poderes, el cual consistía en una barrera que me protegiera de Sephirot. Al ver que el no podría toparme siquiera, Sephirot intentó destruir la gema pero solo consiguió que mis poderes salieran a flote y aunque yo no sabía manejarlos. A él se le estaba siendo dificultoso el llevarme con él pero Cassandra llegó y me hizo un conjuro de parálisis y destruyó en pedacitos la gema azul que me protegía…

Pero entonces ¿Cómo…- empezó a preguntar Shaka

Sephirot me llevó a su palacio y ahí me puso mediante un ritual el sello de Ramnares – interrumpió Nicole a Shaka- ese sello no me permite atacarlo ni a él ni a Cassandra y ahí fue que comenzó el maltrato. Yo solo tenía 15 años cuando Sephirot me violó y me quitó la virginidad, no te imaginas cuánto dolor sentí ya que el ni tuvo la decencia de ser aunque sea un poco gentil conmigo- Nicole se giro para no tener que ver a Shaka a los ojos porque sentía que iba a explotar. Shaka entendió el porqué y no hizo nada- Estuve durante 7 meses con él y casi todas las noches el me violaba y si me resistía o algo me pegaba o me maltrataba de la peor forma posible- siguió contando ella con la mirada gacha y luchando con las lagrimas- después llego Mitsy, una hechicera poderosa que fácilmente podría competir con Cassandra en cuanto a poder. Ella fue mi primera amiga en ese infierno y siempre me curaba cuando Sephirot terminaba de abusar de mí

Porque ella en vez de curarte, no lo impidió?- pregunto Shaka tratando de verse lo menos enojado posible

Porque aunque ella era igual que poderosa que Cassandra, jamás podría competir con Sephirot- respondió ella- al cuarto mes de yo estar en ese castillo, Mitsy descubrió que yo estaba embarazada, cosa que ni siquiera yo sabía- Shaka abrió los ojos sorprendidos- ella había empezado a sospecharlo cuando me dieron nauseas así que me hizo una prueba de embarazo que resulto positivo. Yo sentí que el mundo literalmente se me venía arriba al escuchar eso pero jamás cometería la atrocidad de abortar al bebe aunque haya sido producto de una violación- Conto Nicole y Shaka observó que en un momento ella se sobó el estomago o donde debería estar su bebe- no sé cómo diablos Mitsy consiguió el permiso para ir al médico, pero lo hizo y allí descubrimos que yo tenía 2 meses de embarazo. Decidimos ocultárselo a Sephirot ya que podría hacerme abortar si lo sabía y todo fue muy bien hasta el 6to mes- un halo de angustia cubrió la cara de Nicole en ese momento- Cassandra se dio cuenta de que yo estaba embarazada y como ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de Sephirot, no quería que yo tuviera ese bebe- una lagrima rodó por la mejilla de Nicole al recordar eso- una noche, ella entró a mi habitación y me amarró y entonces….. entonces ella empezó a golpear mi vientre- Shaka abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al oír esto y sintió que la rabia se apoderaba de el- lo golpeó hasta que se harto y luego saco una daga de hierro y una percha y la entró dentro de mi- Nicole estaba llorando y se abrazó de Shaka quien todavía estaba sorprendido por lo que Nicole estaba contando- me sacó al niño con la percha y me lo corto en trocitos con la daga, delante de mi- Shaka abrazó a Nicole quien lloraba mucho recordando todo eso ¨_como alguien sería capaz de hacer u acto tan horrible y monstruoso¨ _- Mitsy llegó cuando Cassandra había terminado de cortar a mi bebe y ser armó una gran pelea entre ellas dos pero Mitsy la paralizó y la encerró en otra dimensión y a sabiendas de que Sephirot no se encontraba en el castillo, arregló la gema azul para que Sephirot no me volviera a encontrar, curó por el momento la herida interna que Cassandra me produjo con la percha y me dejó en un hospital para que me atendieran. A la semana de yo estar en el hospital, llegó Jenny, una hechicera amiga de Mitsy a recogerme – contó Nicole ya serenándose un poco- ella me dijo que Mitsy le había encomendado entrenarme para así yo poder convertirme en una hechicera. A los dos días me dieron de alta en el hospital y fui a entrenar a las montañas de Myobu. Ahí aprendí todo tipo de hechizos y conjuros durante casi 1 año pero luego el patriarca del Santuario fue a buscarme ya que él conoce a Mitsy y ella le pidió de favor que me protegiera de Sephirot y entonces me fui con él y a los tres días de estar aquí, te conocí a ti

Entonces la cicatriz que Mu me comento es….- empezó a hablar Shaka

Me la hicieron los médicos ya que todavía habían partes del niño dentro de mi asi que tuvieron que intervenir quirúrgicamente ya que mi vagina estaba muy dañada en ese momento y si no la sacaban podría empezar a podrirse provocándome una infección mortal- explico Nicole

Entiendo- dijo Shaka

Ahh y con tu no permiso, hice que el cosmos de los caballeros dorados y de Saori se conectara al tuyo para no tener que repetir la historia

No importa- dijo Shaka – ya me había dado cuenta

Bueno vamos a dormir- dijo Nicole metiéndose en la sabanas y Shaka la imitó- mañana tengo que ir a hacer algo temprano así que tal vez no me encuentres cuando te levantes- Shaka asintió aunque hubiera querido preguntar el que. Por otro lado, Nicole sonrió mientras pensaba ¨_tengo que hacerle una pequeña visita a Sari mañana¨_ y ambos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Continuara!**

**Déjenme saber su opinión acerca del capítulo así que dejen reviews plz!**

**Capitulo 19: Nicole vs Sari (acepto sugerencias de cómo creen que deba morir Sari en este capi)**


	19. Nicole vs Sari: El sacrificio de Mitsy

**Capitulo 19: Nicole vs Sari: El sacrificio de Mitsy**

Al contrario de lo que dijo Nicole, Shaka se levanto temprano pero la chica no tenía ni siquiera indicios de que se iba a levantar. Shaka se debatía entre si debía despertarla o no ¨_es mejor que duerma, la pobre necesita recobrar energia¨_ concluyó Shaka al final y fue hacer el desayuno mientras la chica dormía. DeathMask, Shura, Aioria, Aioros y Afrodita entraron mientras Shaka preparaba el desayuno. Este los miro a los 4 extrañado y ellos le hicieron un gesto de saludo.

¿Nicole esta despierta?- preguntaron los 5 al mismo tiempo

No, cuando vine para acá estaba plácidamente dormida

Todavía estoy impactado por la historia que ella te contó ayer- dijo Aioria y los demás lo apoyaron- nunca me imagine que una persona como ella podría haber sufrido tanto

Ha sido una mujer muy valiente para ser así de alegre a pesar de lo que le ha pasado, la admiro- dijo Shura

Quienes van a tener un viaje con todo pago cortesía de Deathmask travels hacia el infierno va a ser Sephirot y esa Cassandra- los presentes miraron a Deathmask quien estaba prendido en llamas al recordar lo que Sephirot le hizo a su hermanita

Pobre Nicole, hacerle abortar el bebe y de esa forma, no debió haber sido fácil para ella- dijo Afrodita

Cambiando el tema chicos- dijo Aioros y todos los miraron- ¿Qué haremos con el rumor de que tal vez alguien dentro del Santuario este ayudando a Sephirot?- pregunto y enseguida notó los ceños fruncidos de todos los presentes

Si sabe lo que le conviene, será mejor que escape del Santuario porque no creo que quede vivo si 12 caballeros dorados y una Athena furiosa le caen encima- respondió Shura

Creo que se olvidaron de nosotras- dijeron Marin y Shaina que venían acompañadas de Kiki y Mu, a quienes se habían encontrado en el camino.

Hola chicas, Mu- saludaron todos quienes correspondieron el saludo

Corrección, no creo que se quiera enfrentar a 12 caballeros, 2 amazonas y a la Diosa, todos furiosos- corrigió Shura

Mas te vale- dijo Shaina mostrándole su puño. Shaka quien no había hablado estaba comiéndose su desayuno mientras oía lo que ellos decían.

Shaka, no es por ser entrometida pero ¿Nicole durmió contigo anoche?- pregunto Marin

Si- los 5 Santos de oro lo miraron con el ceño fruncido- es que ella tenía miedo de dormir sola así que fue a dormir conmigo

Shaka, mas te vale que haya sido solo a dormir- amenazó DeathMask

Soy budista DeathMask- respondió Shaka a la amenaza de canceriano- no se me está permitido hasta el matrimonio, tener ese tipo de relaciones

Al diablo con que eres budista- exclamo Deathmask irritado- todo el Santuario sabe que andas loco por Nicole- Shaka abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró a los caballeros y amazonas restantes quienes asintieron a lo dicho por Deathmask.

Pero DeathMask, shaka siempre ha sido un santo ejemplar así que nunca se aprovecharía de alguien que está inestable mentalmente como Nicole en estos momentos- todo el mundo miro sorprendido a Shaina ya que es muy raro que defienda a algún hombre en el santuario

DeathMask, no me siento ni remotamente atraído por Nicole- todos miraron a Shaka – ella solo es alguien a quien tengo que proteger

Que bueno es saberlo- dijo una voz detrás de Marin y todos voltearon al reconocer la voz de Nicole- buen día a todos- DeathMask fue el primero en acercarse y rodear la cintura de la chica levantándola en el proceso

¿Estás bien preciosa?- pregunto DeathMask todavía con Nicole alzada en sus brazos. Los otros santos sonrieron al ver la escena excepto Shaka al cual le dio una punzada de celos el ver que DeathMaak abrazaba a la chica.

Claro guapo - respondió la chica dejando relucir una sonrisa que alegro más a todos los presentes. Esta mañana ella había decidido que no iba a dejar que los sucesos pasados dañaran sus amistades y su vida aunque el oír lo que Shaka dijo sobre ella se sintió triste pero no iba a dejar que nadie lo viera. DeathMask la dejo en el suelo y en ese instante Shura la abrazó.

Que bueno que te encuentras bien Nicole- dijo Shura feliz de verla y la chica correspondió el abrazo y shura la alzó por los aires dándole vueltas- no sabes lo preocupado que me tenias- Shaka estaba hirviendo de celos al ver la escena pero estaba intentado controlar los deseos de partirles la cara a los dos Santos ¨_ aunque creo que la verdad es que estoy celoso de que ellos si sean capaces dehacer lo que yo no puedo¨ _pensó el chico aunque después recordó que él fue quien la abrazó el dia anterior cuando la chica estaba histérica _¨¿Por qué no tengo ese mismo valor?¨._

Uii parece que hoy es el día de los abrazos para mí- dijo Nicole feliz de ver a sus amigos- primero el crustáceo senil- DM frunció el ceño- después la cabra superdesarrollada- ahora fue el turno de Shura de fruncir el ceño- mmmmm ….falta la trucha y ….- en ese instante sintió que le dieron un sutil golpe en la cabeza- auchhh afrodita ¿cómo te atreves a lastimarme?- pregunta Nicole con tono de fingido dolor- no ves que estoy convaleciente

Te mereces eso y más por decirme trucha- todos rieron a excepción del budista por el comentario de Afrodita

¿ te gusta más pez globo o tilapia?- preguntó Nicole poniendo una carita de ángel pero solo recibió otro sutil golpe de afrodita- maldito pez – murmuro la chica. Después ella vio a cierto niño pelirrojo- pequeño demonio- exclamó y abrazo a Kiki quien también estaba muy feliz de verla- Carnerito bello- dijo se separaba de Kiki y abrazaba a Mu

Nicole- la llamo Marín y esta volteo a verla- vinimos a avisarte que te llevaremos al médico hoy

¿Me acompañaras?- le pregunto Nicole a Mu y este asintió- kiki, ven tú también- este también asintió

¿Y yo no llevo abrazo?- preguntó Aioria

Marín no me mates por lo que haré ¿ok?– y enseguida abrazó al León quien le correspondió el abrazo. Marín sonrió al ver la tierna escena entre Aioria y Nicole pero al cabo de unos segundos Nicole se intentó soltar aunque los brazos de Aioria se lo impidieron- mira minino, sino me sueltas Marín me a matar y te va a castrar ¿Cómo lo ves?- Aioria en respuesta la soltó asustado cuando oyó la palabra castrar- eso me imaginé

Exagerada- murmuro Marín quien se puso al lado de Nicole, la cual la miro con una sonrisa en el rostro.

A mucha honra- respondió Nicole guiñándole el ojo – PAPA- grito Nicole corriendo hacia Aioros quien estaba contrariado cuando la chica le dijo papa pero después la abrazó aunque mayoría se echo a reír cuando la chica le gritó papa a Aioros.

Estoy feliz de que estés a salvo- dijo el arquero

Bueno tengo que ir al médico- La chica se separo de Aioros- tienen que revisarme cierta parte de mi anatomía- agrego con la mirada sombría y el momento de humor se esfumó mágicamente- voy a bañarme y a cambiarme y vuelvo- la chica se fue caminando a su cuarto. Marín se puso al lado de Shaka al observar que los otros caballeros hablaban temas triviales.

¿Sabes? Para que la llama del amor prevalezca hay que alimentarla- Shaka la miró extrañado sin saber porque decía eso y cuando iba a preguntar la amazona habló otra vez- Nicole te quiere, se le nota pero si tú no te decides al final puede que su amor por ti muera y cuando notes lo que perdiste, tal vez ya sea tarde y ella se haya enamorado de otro

¿Cómo sabes que ella está enamorada de mí?- pregunto el rubio curioso

Instinto femenino – fue la simple respuesta de la amazona- también se que estas enamorado de ella y por eso te lo digo, habla antes de que sea muy tarde- dicho esto la amazona se separo de Shaka al ver que Nicole se aproximaba ya vestida con unos jeans desgastados y una blusa de tiros anchos blanca con letras en rojo además de que calzaba unos converses rojos.

¿Nos vamos?- pregunto Nicole y tanto Marin Y Shaina como Mu y KiKi asintieron- pues andando

Nicole- esta volteo hacia DM quien fue el que la llamó- pasa por mi templo en la noche para que cenes conmigo- propuso DM a lo cual Nicole se quedo extrañada- te hare spaguettis a la bolognesa

Por eso es que yo te amo cangrejito- fue la contestación de Nicole quien le guiño el ojo – está bien pasaré por tu templo en la noche- a Shaka no le hizo gracia esa propuesta de DM ¨_ ¿será que a él le gusta Nicole? ¨_ pensó Shaka y sintió una punzada de celos al pensar que ella pudiera corresponderle a él. Así que cuando se Nicole salió por la puerta, Shaka encaró al canceriano.

¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos hacia Nicole?- preguntó Shaka un poco enojado

No te importa cuáles sean mis sentimientos hacia ella, ¿no que solo era alguien a quien debías proteger?- pregunto DM y después sonrío burlón al ver que Shaka se quedo mudo- te voy a dar un consejo, si te interesa hacelo saber porque ella no te esperará para siempre y hay otros muy dispuestos a conquistarla y no hablo de mi, ya que yo la veo como una hermana- le aconsejó ya que el sabia que tanto a Hyoga como a Ikky le llamaba la atención la chica como también sabía que Nicole estaba loca por Shaka- claro que si no la quieres entonces déjanos a los que si la queremos el camino libre- agregó para hacerlo rabiar y sonrió al ver que había conseguido su cometido. Luego todos los caballeros restantes y DM se fueron del templo de virgo y Shaka fue a meditar sobre lo que le habían dicho tanto Marin como DM.

Nicole estaba bajando las escaleras para ir al médico junto con Marín, Shaina, Mu y Kiki cuando una melena rubia le tapo la vista

Hola hyoga- saludó al reconocer al caballero de cisne quien la abrazó apenas ella le saludo- definitivamente hoy es el día de los abrazos- después se percató de la presencia de Ikki- hola ikki

Bien al verte renovada ¿y tú?- respondió el Ave fénix

Nicole, que bueno que estas bien- suspiro de alivio de parte de Hyoga el cual interrumpió lo que iba a contestar Nicole para desagrado de Ikki - ¿hacia dónde vas?- pregunto al ver al ejercito bajando las escaleras

A ver a un médico- respondió Mu tranquilamente- Nicole necesita revisarse para saber si está todo bien. De repente los ojos de Nicole se volvieron rojos - hederam, et invenit eam et ducam eam excipiatis eos qui volunt mihi dominus (hiedras, busque y atrapo a quien su dueña desea y tráiganlo ante mi)- de repente, muchas hiedras salieron de la tierra pero fueron repelidas por fuego- deja de esconderte Sari- una figura salió desde el bosque.

Vaya vaya así que todavía estas viva – dijo Sari viéndola burlonamente- pensé que Cassandra ya te había aniquilado ayer

A la que van a aniquilar va a ser a ti- respondió Nicole de la misma manera pero con rabia en su mirar- has traicionado a tu diosa al decirle a Sephirot donde me encontrabas y tu sabes que eso significa la pena de muerte- Nicole sonrió cuando dijo esto- yo misma me encargare de aniquilarte.

Entonces los rumores de que había un soplón en el santuario eran ciertos- dijo Shaina y Marín miro con furia a Sari al igual que kiki y los santos de bronce del cisne y de fenix.

Esto es entre ella y yo así que no se metan- dijo Nicole mientras hacia una barrera protectora para que los ataques no llegaran a sus amigos ¨_así no tendré que velar por su seguridad y pelearé mejor¨. _En ese momento llegaron Shaka y los caballeros de Oro además de Athena a ver qué pasaba y Marín les contó lo que ocasionó la furia de todos.

Mi amado Shaka- el aludido miro a Sari quien lo había llamado- pronto acabare con Nicole y solo seremos tu y yo- ¨¿_todo esto lo hace para estar conmigo? No puedo creer lo demente que se ha vuelto esa mujer¨ _

Por encima de mi cadáver vas a estar con Shaka estúpida- habló Nicole con la mirada ensombrecida- orbibus atris mei!- una cantidad increíble de esferas negras aparecieron y atacaron a Sari quien uso un campo de protección para protegerse ¨_se supone que ella no es una hechicera entonces ¿Cómo puede usar conjuros de protección?¨_ pensó Nicole mientras seguía atacando con la esferas negras sin éxito _¨mierda perece que tengo que utilizar esa tecnica¨_- Nocturn Requiem- exclamó Nicole mientras una gran esfera de energía negra iba hacia donde Sari pero esta la detuvo con solo una man.

No puedes conmigo niña- dijo Sari mientras se reía- soy demasiado poderosa para ti

Solarius finalis- exclamó la pelinegra pero el ataque no surtió efecto alguno en Sari ¨_mierda ninguno de mis ataques le hace daño pero ¿Por qué? ¨_ pensaba la chica desesperada

ego tu invoco sello maldito de ramnares , emerge de suus sua suum profundidades del corpus corporis de suus sua suum persona qui quae que quod tu tiene itaque revocale suus sua suum poderes- dijo Sari y Nicole sintió un dolor agudo en el hombro, en donde se podía apreciar un tatuaje de cruz invertida con alas negras

Cassandra te dio parte de sus poderes- concluyo Nicole furiosa- por eso no puedo tocarte ya que este maldito sello no me deja.

Así es y ahora mismo terminare contigo- dijo Sari riendo macabramente- pagaras cada vez que me interrumpiste cuando estaba con Shaka maldita – Nicole vio como ella alzaba los brazos- da letum a quien a meus ataca, sinfonia letifer- un gran sonido empezó a volver loca a Nicole quien se retorcía en el suelo. Shaka y los demás intentaban ir a salvarla pero el campo, ahora hecho por Sari, se los impedía. De pronto se escuchó una dulce voz y salió disparado algo hacia el campo de batalla que destruyo el campo de energía de Sari y la hirió en un brazo. Delante de Nicole se clavo un arco a quien ella después de recuperarse vio con asombro y todos voltearon al cielo donde estaba Mitsy quien saco tenía una daga de plata en su mano izquierda y un libro en su mano derecha-Streveska ego Ramnares signa dimitterent contra vires sino vos mollis quis audetaggredi, obligo animam meam pro eo (por Streveska, yo te libero del sello de Ramnares y permito que tus poderes salgan a flote contra quien ose atacarte, a cambio de esto ofrezco mi vida)- seguido de esto se atravesó ella misma con el cuchillo y Nicole sintió como el dolor en su hombro desaparecía

MITSY!- grito Nicole al ver que la chica caía desplomada y la atrapó entre sus brazos- mitsy ¿qué has hecho?- pregunto Nicole con lágrimas en los ojos

Hice lo que debía hacer- respondió la chica débil y escupió un poco de sangre- con esto me puedo sentir mejor al saber que ese maldito jamás te volverá a lastimar

Mitsy pero….

Shhh no digas nada- Mitsy tapo la boca de Nicole con un dedo- te devuelvo tu arco y tus poderes para que puedas al fin hacerle frente a Sephirot y a Cassandra- Mitsy empezó a desaparecer- prométeme que después de que los mates a los dos vivirás tu vida como la adolescente que eres y serás feliz

Lo prometo- prometió Nicole con lágrimas en los ojos al ver que Mitsy desaparecía

Se feliz Nicole, adiós amiga- dijo Mitsy ya cuando desapareció por completo y Nicole se levanto todavía con las lagrimas en los ojos pero se la quito con la palma de la mano y fue a tomar su arco ¨_Mitsy, juro que tu sacrificio no será en vano¨. _Los ojos de Nicole se tornaron rojos- la verdadera batalla comienza ahora Sari

**Continuara!**

**Dejen reviews ya que es muy importante para mí su opinión!**

**Capitulo 20: La muerte de Sari**


	20. La muerte de Sari

**Perdón por el retraso pero es que no tenia internet hasta hoy así que no podía subir el capi peor ya se los traje y espero que les guste! **

**Capitulo 20: la muerte de Sari**

Todo el santuario se estremeció cuando a Nicole se le fueron devueltos todos sus poderes. Sari empezaba a sentir miedo del poder de Nicole y recordó la conversación que tuvo con Cassandra dos días antes.

FLASHBACK

¿Qué es lo que tiene esa chiquilla de especial?- preguntó Sari hastiada de la precaución de Cassandra con respecto a Nicole

Los alcance de los poderes de Nicole son ilimitados por dos razones- dijo Cassandra y Sari la miro sin entender lo que la pelinegra decía- la primera es que ambos padres eran magos muy poderosos y la segunda su estrecha relación con la Reina Galáctica

¿Reina Galáctica?- pregunto Sari sorprendida- jamás he oído sobre ella

Eso es porque ustedes los caballeros solo conocen a los dioses del Olimpo y creo que hasta los mismos dioses desconocen de la existencia de ella además de que solamente los magos conocemos su historia ya que ella está ligada estrechamente a la magia- explico Cassandra bajo la atenta mirada – ella seria para nosotros lo que es Zeus o Athena para ustedes

Ósea que el poder de ella es comparable al de un Dios- concluyó Sari – pero que tiene que ver eso con Nicole

Ella es la Princesa Galáctica renacida- Sari abrió los ojos sorprendida- Seraphine era la Reina y murió solo porque cuando está embarazada, ellas pierden más del 80% de sus poderes para poder mantener al bebe vivo y a salvo pero por suerte Nicole no sabe nada de esto ya que pocos eran lo que sabían sobre la verdadera identidad de Seraphine.

¿Por esa razón sellaste sus poderes?- pregunto Sari

Claro. Si no los sellaba ella es capaz de matarnos- respondió Cassandra con obviedad- además de que le quite su arco y eso la hace débil

¿un arco? ¿Hacerla débil?- preguntó Sari

Ese arco es conocido como el Arco de Shijima y es capaz de sacar tus poderes ocultos aunque estén sellados- Sari abrió los ojos sorprendida- comprenderás entonces el porqué se lo quite

Claro- respondió Sari- bueno, mata a Nicole que yo me encargare de ayudarte desde el Santuario- dijo y el holograma de Cassandra desapareció- Nicole, mas te vale que te despidas de Shaka porque jamás lo volverás a ver

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Una flecha paso rozando la mejilla de Sari y eso la sacó de sus pensamientos. La antigua amazona ahora hechicera levantó una mano para recorrer con sus dedos el profundo corte en la mejilla.

Mierda falle- dijo Nicole y después la vio con una sonrisa cínica- bueno querida que te parece si jugamos al tiro al blanco- dijo tirando otra flecha cargada de energía que si no hubiera sido porque Sari la esquivo le hubiera dado de lleno en la cara- upsss falle otra vez aunque supuestamente los objetivos no se mueven

Maldita- murmuro Sari con rabia- da letum a quien a meus ataca, sinfonia letifer- el ataque no surtió efecto alguno en Nicole- solarius finalis- espetó Sari y una ráfaga de fuego se esparció además de que Nicole empezó a sentir como se quemaba por dentro ¨_mierda esto solo me pasa por querer jugar un rato¨_ pensó Nicole- aqua finalis- murmuro la pelinegra y se esparció una onda de agua por todo el campo de fuerza de Nicole además de que la sensación de ardor fue desapareciendo ¨_mucho mejor¨. _Sari le pegó una patada a Nicole y después dos puñetazos y Nicole, quien no había respondido por lo sorprendida que estaba, la tiró al suelo de una patada y se puso arriba de ella a pelear a base de puñetazos.

Todos los espectadores (Saori, Shaina y Marin, Los Caballeros Dorados, KiKi y los Caballeros de bronce) se quedaron sorprendidos por la guerra de golpes entre las dos.

VAMOS NICOLE!- Gritó la Diosa para el asombro de todos en general- PARTELE HASTA SU CONDENADA MADRE A ESA DESGRACIADA!- gritaron Saori, Shaina y Marin. Nicole sonrió al oír esto y Sari se enojos así que como resultado los golpes se intensificaron

Señoritas, ese no es un lenguaje apropiado para una dama- dijo Dohko

No me importa- le sacó la lengua infantilmente la Diosa- además hay que apoyar a Nicole

Saori tiene un punto- apoyó DM y de pronto sintieron una onda de calor proveniente de la pelea.

Maldita tramposa- musitó Nicole viendo la herida que le había hecho Sari en el cuello al atacarla con la espada de Barthanders a traición pero Nicole lo había esquivado y solo consiguió herirla en esa área.

En la guerra y el amor todo se vale ¿no te lo habían dicho?- ironizó Sari

Eres una tramposa maldita- dijo Nicole enojada- orbibus atris mei!- las esferas negras se dirigieron donde Sari pero esta creó un campo de energía para protegerse- mierda, si no puedo atravesar el campo no podre acabar con ella- miró su arco ¨_ si solo una flecha consiguiera traspasar el campo pero no sé cómo hacerlo¨_ pensó esquivando una llamaradas que Sari le tiró ¨_el arco de Shijima es capaz de atravesar cualquier cosa con tal de salvar a quien lo posea¨ _- aqua finalis- envolvió el campo de Sari en una esfera para ganar tiempo. Sari se reía de lo estúpida que había sido Nicole con ese ataque ¨_pobre estúpida¨_ pensó y agua se disipó dejando ver una flecha viniendo hacia ella ¨_Esa flecha no atravesará mi poderoso campo de energía¨_ pensó ella y vio como la flecha desaparecía al tocar el campo.

Esa débil flecha nunca podría atravesar mi campo- se burló Sari de la pelinegra- ahora morirás- agregó preparándose para atacar pero desconcentró al ver la sonrisa de Nicole

La que morirá será otra- dijo Nicole con una sonrisa y la flecha, que antes había desaparecido, apareció dentro del campo y atravesó el corazón de una Sari sorprendida por el ataque ¨_como diablos esa flecha pudo atravesar mi poderoso campo¨_ pensó la peliazul mientras se desplomaba en el suelo y tosía sangre ¨_tengo que matarla maldita sea¨- _da letum a quien a meus ataca, sinfonia letifer … finale- musitó Sari con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y vio con agonía como su ataque no surtía efecto alguno sobre Nicole y después vio su cuerpo dentro de un charco de Sangre ¨_al final fui derrotada por Nicole tanto en la guerra como en el amor¨_ pensó cerrando con la visión borrosa- No me veas con compasión maldita- exclamo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban tratando de vizualisar a Nicole- acaba conmigo maldita sea

Solarius finalis- dijo Nicole y el cuerpo de Sari comenzó a quemarse por dentro lentamente de interior al exterior y Sari se revolcaba del ardor pero ya no tenía fuerza para gritar y comenzaba a ver negro- no quiero que quede nada de tu existencia en este mundo- Nicole llego frente a una agonizante Sari y la elevó- aprite terra- la tierra empezó a abrirse de pronto y despositó a una Sari totalmente quemada y casi inerte- incendio mortale- Sari se quejo ya que no podía gritar y de un momento a otro se volvió cenizas-iscriviti terra – y la tierra se cerró dejando las cenizas de Sari dentro de ella- madre, padre, pronto vengaré la muerte de ustedes- comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia sus amigos.

¿te encuentras bien?- pregunta Saga al ver el estado de la chica

Si, no te preocupes- dijo Nicole sonriendo- bueno estoy un poco cansada así que hoy no iré al médico- Marin, Shaina, Mu y Kiki asintieron- con su permiso, me retiro- y se fue rumbo al templo de Virgo. Shaka, después de que los caballeros le hicieran prometer que la animaría y muchas cosas más, se dirigió al templo y cuando llegó no vio a Nicole por ninguna parte. Buscó la energía de la chica y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en su cuarto.

Nicole ¿puedo pasar?- preguntó Shaka tocando la puerta y un leve si se oyó en contestación. Cuando entró vio que la chica se habia cambiado de ropa por una shorts bien cortos y una franela que dejaba entrever un sostén de encaje rosado y Shaka se sonrojó al ver como estaba vestida.

Desde ahora te digo que si te metes con mi ropa, te colgaré boca arriba en tu templo de meditación hasta que se te salga el cerebro por la nariz- dijo Nicole amenazadoramente y Shaka sonrió para sus adentros

No pensaba meterme con tu ropa

Mas te vale intento de buda terrestre- dijo Nicole guiñándole el ojo- bueno ¿a qué venias entonces?

A ver como estabas- fue la respuesta de Shaka

Pues como ves estoy muy bien aunque que Mitsy haya muerto me afectó un poco y la muerte de Sari me alegró así que no sé cómo sentirme

Creo que no deberías sentirte triste por la muerte de Mitsy- Nicole lo miró fijamente- No creo que ella quiera que la recuerdes con tristeza sino con alegría

Se oye lógico lo que dices- dijo Nicole sonriéndole al rubio- gracias rubito- Nicole paso por el lado de Shaka y se dirigió hacia la cocina seguida segundo después por un embobado Shaka- mierda que hambre tengo, lo mejor es que me prepare algo rápido- dicho esto, la chica empezó a preparar un sándwich

Nicole- la llamó Shaka con una voz que parecía un poco extraña

Dime rubio- le contesto Nicole extrañada por su voz pero sin voltear a verlo y tomando 2 rodajas tanto de queso como de jamón de la nevera

¿te acuerdas cuando me dijiste que a veces es mejor actuar antes de pensar?- pregunto Shaka y Nicole, extrañada pero sin voltearse, asintió mientras le ponía el jamón y el queso al pan- ¿te acuerdas que me preguntaste que sentía en ese momento?

Si pero ¿a dónde quieres llegar?- preguntó Nicole ya demasiado extrañada por las preguntas de Shaka ¨_ ¿Qué mosca le habrá picado al fanático budista hoy?¨_

te mentí – se sinceró Shaka

¿Cómo que me mentiste?- pregunto Nicole sin saber de que hablaba el rubio ¨_definitivamente hay 2 opciones: enloqueció de repente o unos extraterrestres se llevaron a Shaka en una nave espacial y el que está aquí es un alienígena transformado en él ,que usara el santuario para conquistar al mundo lavándonos el cerebro a todos¨ _pensó Nicole mirando a Shaka a los ojos

Sobre lo de parque- dijo Shaka y Nicole pareció entender lo que quería decirle- está bien que nunca había ido a un parque pero ese no era lo que en verdad quería hacer

Ahh ya entiendo- dijo Nicole mientras le daba el toque final al sándwich- y ¿Qué es lo que querías hacer entonces?- preguntó la chica sin percatarse de que el rubio se acercó a ella. Nicole se estremeció al sentir el cuerpo de Shaka cercano al suyo. El rubio acercó su boca al oído de Nicole causándole a la misma un estremecimiento.

Esto- Nicole sintió que la giraban y que unos labios se apoderaban de los suyos devorándolos con pasión _¨el rubio me está besando, debería quitarlo antes de que le dé un ataque bipolar¨_ pensó la chica sorprendida aun sin corresponder al beso y trató de separase de Shaka pero este le agarró amabas manos y las puso en la meseta, a cada lado del cuerpo de la chica ¨_al diablo con todo¨_ pensó la chica y comenzó a responder ese apasionado beso del rubio. Este se alegró cuando vio que Nicole correspondía su beso y ponía sus manos alrededor de su cuello e intensificó mas el beso metiendo su lengua en la boca de Nicole la cual la aceptó gustosa. Después de unos segundo Nicole estaba arriba de la meseta con sus piernas rodeando la cadera de Shaka y se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire.

No sé que fue eso pero se sintió muy bien- dijo Nicole tratando de recuperar un poco del aire que Shaka le había robado. Sintió que los labios de Shaka se apoderaban de los suyos por segunda vez a lo cual Nicole no tardó en responder el beso gustosa y sintió como las manos de Shaka recorrieron su cintura y sus piernas ¨_definitivamente Shaka está extraño¨_ pensó Nicole feliz y ella empezó a recorrer el torso de Shaka por arriba de la ropa. El rubio la cargó y la deposito arriba del comedor donde siguieron besándose sin parar y Nicole le quitó la parte de arriba dejando ver el abdomen bien formado de Shaka y este a sus vez empezó a acariciar los senos de Nicole por debajo de la franela que esta llevaba y luego bajó su boca al cuello de la chica donde le dio unos cuantos mordiscos y chupones mientras acariciaba las largas piernas de la chica y le agarraba el trasero fuertemente lo cual provocó que un pequeño gemido saliera de los labios de Nicole, excitando mas a Shaka y este la aferro mas contra sí permitiéndole sentir a Nicole la fuerte erección que tenía el chico . La chica rodeó la cintura de Shaka con sus piernas y mientras Shaka le subía la blusa dejando ver el sostén de encaje rosado en todo su esplendor.

Lindo sostén- dijo Shaka con voz ronca

Pienso que se vería mejor adornando el piso- dijo Nicole guiñándole el ojo coquetamente mientras le daba un beso fugaz a Shaka

Me gusta como piensas- Shaka empezó a quitarle el sostén pero se oyó una voz retumbar en el templo.

Shaka, amigo mío ¿donde estas?- grito milo entrando al templo. Shaka se separó de Nicole y ambos empezaron a cambiarse rápidamente y Milo llegó al comedor cuando ambos ya estaban decentes.

Hola milo- saludo Nicole al escorpión aunque su voz se oía un poco agitada ¨_maldito escorpión, siempre llegas en el momento menos oportuno¨_ pensó Nicole y Shaka pensó algo parecido- voy a comer mi super olvidado sándwich- dijo y fue a la cocina mientras dejaba a los dos caballeros solos.

**Continuara!**

**En el próximo capi va a haber lemon para los pervertidos de Damian, Laura y Tatis XD! Por favor dejen reviews que son muy importantes para mí ya que así se su opinión y gracias de antemano por su apoyo a mi fic.**


	21. los sentimientos de Shaka y Nicole

**PERDON! se que los mantuve esperando tres semanas pero es que tuve muchos inconvenientes con la pc y la laptop asi que pido disculpas pero aqui estoy otra vez!**

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPI CONTIENE LEMON EXPLICITO**

**Capitulo 21: Los sentimientos de Shaka y Nicole**

Hola milo- saludo Nicole al escorpión aunque su voz se oía un poco agitada ¨_maldito escorpión, siempre llegas en el momento menos oportuno¨_ pensó Nicole y Shaka pensó algo parecido- me voy a comerme mi olvidado sándwich- dijo y fue a la cocina mientras dejaba a los dos caballeros solos.

Creo que interrumpí algo interesante- dijo Milo al notar que tanto Nicole como Shaka estaban un poco despeinados y que sus labios estaban rojos- picaron, nunca lo imagine de ti- dijo mirando a Shaka con una mirada picara.

¿Qué querías?- preguntó Shaka un poco sonrojado al verse descubierto por el escorpión

Athena quiere que nos reunamos en el recinto principal a las 5 de la tarde- comenzó a explicar Milo mientras dirigía su mirada a la cocina- parece que la tierra corre peligro otra vez pero no te preocupes tienes aproximadamente cuatro horas para terminar lo que interrumpí ahhh y lleva a Nicole contigo, chaitooo- agregó mientras salía por la puerta casi corriendo ya que el cosmos de Shaka estaba un poco alterado ¨_si me quedo me deja sin los cinco sentidos además de que me cose el culo a patadas¨_ pensó Milo mientras se dirigía al Templo de Leo a contarle lo que había visto a Aioria. Por otro lado, Nicole estaba terminando de comerse su sándwich cuando Shaka entró a la cocina.

Nicole yo..- empezó a decir Shaka

Óyeme bien, budista de cuarta- dijo Nicole girándose hacia él y enfrentándolo con la mirada- si vienes a tirarme la chorrada esa de que soy una misión y todas esas pendejadas mas, te entierro este cuchillo por el hoyo más pequeño que tienes maldito- dijo mientras levantaba un cuchillo serrucho de unos 8 centímetros de largo.

No era eso lo que te iba a decir

Mas te vale – fue la simple respuesta de la chica – ahora ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Hablar contigo de lo que iba a pasar en el comedor- contestó Shaka sonrojado cosa que le pareció tierna a la pelinegra ¨_jijiji me encanta hacerlo sonrojar¨_

¿Aquí o encima de la mesa?- agregó la chica seductoramente para molestar un poco más al rubio

Si no tumbamos arriba de la mesa, lo último que haremos será hablar creeme- contestó Shaka acercándose a Nicole y la chica, todavía sorprendida por la respuesta tan sensual del rubio, se alejó un poco- ¿qué pasa?

¿Qué te pasa a ti hoy que estas tan diferente?- preguntó Nicole mirándolo con desconfíanza- no es normal que contestes así

¿Te molesta?- pregunta el rubio atrapándola entre la meseta y su cuerpo

Para nada- dijo Nicole y Shaka le sonrío cosa que la dejo medio embobada ¨_maldito rubio porque tiene que estar tan bueno el desgraciado¨- _¿podrias contestar mi pregunta?

Simplemente por primera vez quiero de dejar de guiarme por reglas o moral y hacer lo que de verdad deseo- respondió el rubio sinceramente cosa que Nicole notó ya que sus ojos tenían un brillo especial.

Pues ya te lo dije, simplemente hazlo- le dijo una sonriente Nicole ¨_así que este es el verdadero Shaka¨_

Con gusto- la boca de Shaka se unió a la de Nicole con tal ferocidad, que el caballero tuvo que agarrar a la pelinegra ya que esta se iba a desplomar. Shaka siguió recorriendo la boca de Nicole con pasión mientras tomaba uno de sus senos en una de sus manos y lo acariciaba por arriba del la franela que Nicole llevaba puesta mientras que la chica recorría el musculoso cuerpo del rubio con sus manos pero Shaka la paró en seco.

¿ que pas..- el rubio la tomó en brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia su cuarto. Nicole intentó alcanzar su olvidada franela sin exitó

No quiero que nos interrumpan- cuando llegaron al cuarto Shaka tiró a Nicole en la cama y se puso arriba de ella y empezó a besarla con vehemencia mientras la chica le quitaba el tshirt que el rubio llevaba y empezaba a delinear con su lengua todo el torso. Shaka la tomó por los hombros y la subió para luego quitarle el sostén rosado y tomar uno de sus senos en su boca. Nicole gimió al sentir la lengua de Shaka acariciando sus pezones y con un poco de dificultad desabotonó el pantalón para darle un poco de libertad al abultado miembro del rubio y comenzó a acariciarlo por arriba del pantalón mientras sentía que la boca de Shaka abandonaba sus senos y la tumbaban en la cama. El rubio desabotonó el diminuto short que llevaba la chica y lo zumbó quien sabe donde dejando ver unos panties rosados los cuales rompió e introdujo un dedo en la vagina de Nicole al principio suavemente pero luego empezó a hacerlo más rápido provocando que Nicole empezara a gemir mas fuerte a sentir aquel dedo entrando y saliendo rápidamente de su interior.

Ahhh Shakaaaaaaa- dijo Nicole al sentir que Shaka había metido otro dedo en su vagina- más rápido- los dedos de Shaka empezaron a moverse más rápido dentro de la vagina de la chica- ahh me vengoooo!- grito Nicole mientras un liquido trasparente salía de su cavidad. Shaka sacó y lamió el líquido transparente que había en sus dedos. Nicole lo tumbó y de un movimiento sacó el gran miembro de Shaka del bóxer y lo introdujo en su boca, provocando que Shaka gimiera ate el contacto.

Ni... cole- gimio Shaka al sentir el subito movimiento de la boca de Nicole en su miembro mientras la chica metia y sacaba rapidamente el miembro de su boca con maestria- mierda... ahi no- dijo Shaka profiriendo un gemido al sentir que Nicole chupaba la punta de su miembro con movimientos suaves y rapidos. Nicole sonrio para sus adentros al ver a Shaka casi perder la cordura ante lo que ella hacia ¨_me gusta la reaccion de Shaka mmmm que tal si lo hago gemir un poco mas¨_ pensó mientras dejaba de chupar la punta y se metia casi todo el miembro de Shaka en la boca ¨_maldita sea, este desgraciado lo tiene muy grande, no lo puedo meter entero en mi boca¨_ - ahgg me voy a venir- dijo Shaka y en vez de disminuir, Nicole subio mas el ritmo hasta que Shaka no pudo reternerlo mas y su semen invadió la boca de Nicole aunque segundo despues la chica se lo trago todo.

que rico- dijo la pelinegra guiñandole el ojo. Shaka rodó los ojos

pervertida

a mucha honra- Shaka la tumbó en la cama y se posicionó arriba de ella. Nicole tenia las piernas abiertas- ¿ que esperas? metelo ya!- exclamo Nicole. Shaka rió ante la desesperacion de la chica y acerco su miembro a la vagina pero solo la rozó. repitió esto varias veces haciendo que la chica se desesperara mas- eres un malditooo! ahhh- gritó al sentir como el miembro de Shaka la penetraba de una sola embestida. Shaka empezó a moverse suavemente arriba de ella

¿ y ahora?- pregunta Shaka y Nicole lo mira sin entender- ¿sigo siendo un maldito?

sip- contesta Nicole y siente que Shaka la embiste mas profundamene- ahhhh pero...ahhhh eres...mi ahhh maldito- dice Nicole entre gemidos y envuelve la cadera de Shaka con sus piernas para hacer la penetracion mucho mas profunda. Shaka empienza a embestirla mas rapido y mas fuerte y Nicole lejos de sentir algun tipo de dolor, gime de placer-AHHHH me voy a correr otra vez- grita Nicole mientras sentia el miembro de Shaka penetrarla mas profundo.

Yo tambien- contesta el rubio mientras las embestidas estan cada vez mas rapidas y ambos sienten que estan llegando al climax- te amo Nicole/ Shaka- dicen ambos al mismo tiempo cuando Shaka se corre dentro de Nicole y Nicole derrama el liquido transparentoso el cual cae un poco en la cama. Ambos se queda mirandose el uno al otro mientras el rubio saca su miembro de la vagina de Nicole y se tira al lado de ella.

esoo fue... intenso- dice Nicole para romper el silencio- pero ¿esto no va en contra de todas tus reglas budistas?

las reglas me importan poco ahora mismo- responde Shaka

eres un maldito, acabas de seducir y tener sexo con una chiquilla de 17 años- dice Nicole con fingido enojo dandole con el puño en el pecho, claro que no fue un golpe fuerte- podrias ir preso por eso ¿sabes?

¿maldito? aqui la victima soy yo- responde Shaka robandole un beso a Nicole quien se sonrojo ante el gesto- tu eres una bruja que llego con el proposito de hacer pecar a este mortal

¿pobre infeliz no?- pregunta ironicamente Nicole y Shaka suelta una sonora carcajada en respuesta- ya enserio ¿ no te arrepientes de haber tenido sexo conmigo?- pregunta Nicole un poco avergonzada

no, no me arrepiento de hacer el amor contigo- respondió Shaka y Nicole quedo sorprendida con la frase ¨hacer el amor¨- te amo Nicole

yo tambien te amo mi rubito bipolar con complejo de buda- respondió Nicole mientras le daba un beso y se levantaba de la cama- han pasado casi 3 horas - musito viendo el reloj y la reunion es dentro de hora y media asi que¿ me acompañaria en un baño su bajeza ?- pregunta Nicole intentando caminar hacia el baño pero un agudo dolor en su entrepierna le impidió lograr su cometido- eres un abusador y un maldito, ahora como podre presentarme en la reunion si nisiquiera puedo caminar decentemente- dice Nicole enojada y Shaka se rie

en ningun momento te quejaste- dijo el rubio con una mirada divertida- asi que aguanta el dolor y vete a bañar, brujita- Nicole llego a la puerta del baño cojeando y entro murmurando algunos insultos hacia el rubio. Cuando se quedo solo en el cuarto, Shaka se puso a pensar sobre lo ocurrido ¨_en verdad no me arrepiento de nada¨_ piensa mientras sonrie cuando le llega a la cabeza el rostro de la pelinegra. No sabe cuano tiempo estuvo como sonriendo como un idiota hasta que Nicole lo llamó para que fuera a bañarse mientras ella iba a su habitacion a cambiarse aunque antes de irse ella le dio un pqueño beso en los labios y salió tatareando una cancion y vio divertido como la chica cojeaba un poco pero ya no tanto como antes ¨_creo que me excedi un poco ¨_ penso el rubio divertido mientras ella le sacaba el siempre elegante dedo Mayor al ver la expresion divertida de el. Al cabo de media hora se reunieron los dos en la sala ya cambiados.

Nicole - dice Shaka llamando a la chica quien estaba de espaldas- se que esto es hasta un poco tonto considerando lo que hicimos pero ¿ quieres ser mi novia?- pregunta Shaka un poco sonrojado

¿ y arruinar tan bella relacion?- pregunta Nicole con una sonrisa divertida al ver la reaccion de Shaka- pues claro que si, tonto budista

sigues siendo una bruja como sea- dice Shaka mientras topa la frente de Nicole con un dedo. Nicole se rie y sale corriendo hacia la entrada

vamos rubio, tenemos una reunion a la cual asistir- Shaka simplemente la sigue y ambos parten rumbo al templo principal.

**CONTINUARA!**

**otra vez pido perdon y tambine plz sigan colaborando con sus reviews.**


	22. La reunion

**HOLAAAA!**

**ya vengo otro capitulo de la historia, espero que lo disfruten!**

**Capitulo 22: La reunión**

Shaka y Nicole apresusaron el paso al ver que en la casas posteriores a Virgo no estaban sus respectivos caballeros y al llegar a Piscis, Nicole se detuvo sudbitamente.

mierda que dolor- dice Nicole jadeando por haber corrido desde escorpio hasta Piscis sin parar- nadamas a mi se me ocurre correr con semejante dolor en mi entrepierna- dice molesta y al oir una leve carcajada, gira su cabeza hacia Shaka- TU, MALDITO INFELIZ FUISTE EL CAUSANTE DE ESTE JODIDO DOLOR!- grita la chica señalando acusadoramente al Santo

pero si tu nunca me dijiste que me detuviera, al contrario no querias que parara- dice Shaka haciendo un puchero por primera vez cosa que hizo que Nicole pensara en lo tierno que se veia asi ¨_Nicole no debes dejarte ganar por un simple puchero DEBES RESISTIR Y MIRARLO MAL CON TODAS TUS FUERZAS¨_ decia la voz interna de Nicole pero al Shaka darle un pequeño beso en los labios, todo el esfuerzo de la chica se fue al caño _¨no tengo mas fuerza para resistirme a su encanto¨_ dice Nicole olvidando el porque estaba enojada con el. Shaka, al ver que Nicole dejaba de matarlo con la mirada, la cargo entre sus brazos.

¿ que carajo crees que haces Shaka?- pregunta Nicole entre sonrojada y enojada- bajame, maldita sea

a ti hay que lavarte la boca con jabon a ver si asi deja de decir tantas groserias, bruja- dice Shaka tranquilamente mientras atravesaba el templo de Piscis- y si te estoy cargando es porque dijiste que no podias caminar con el dolor- Nicole se sonrojo mas al oir esto- ya llegamos- dijo frente a la gran puerta del Recinto Principal

pues que esperas para bajarme, loco budista- dijo Nicole impaciente y sintió que era liberada por el santo- mmmm gracias Shaka- agradecela chica con un feroz sonrojo en las mejillas

de nada bruja loca- responde Shaka revolviendole un poco los cabellos

¿a quien le dices bruja loca, rubio esquizofrenico acomplejado?- pregunta la chica molesta intentando darle una patada que Shaka esquiva

a ti- responde tranquilamente Shaka esquevando un isquierdaso que Nicole le iba a propinar- las mujeres agresivas no son nada atractivas, bruja loca- dice Shaka para hacerla enojar mas cosa que logra ya que la pelinegra estaba que echaba humo por las orejas.

deja que te agarre, te voy a meter tus vainas budisticas por el cu...- la mano de Nicole fue agarrada por la de Shaka y el la jaló hacia si mismo y le propinó un beso en la boca que dejo en KO a Nicole, quien no sabia ni donde estaba parada

parece que yo gané- dice Shaka con una minisonrisa al ver el rostro descolocado de su ahora Novia

creo que nunca me acostumbrare a esto- dice Nicole resignada- entremos, con un demonio- ambos entran al Recinto y se dan cuenta que todos los santos los estaban viendo con una mirada picara, en especial el escorpion y el leon-¿ y a ustedes que les pasa que nos estan viendo así?- pregunta la chica tratando de sonar natural pero por dentro era un manojo de nervios ¨_ellos lo saben, estoy segura que si¨_ pensó y cuando iba a hablar, una maraña morada se le tiró arriba.

que bueno que estas bien Nicolecita!- Exclama la diosa feliz abrazandola- estuve tan preocupada por ti todo este tiempo- agrega la diosa sonriendole a la chica

ya me encuentro mejor- responde la pelinegra alegre de ver a la Diosa

me vas a contar TODO pero todo lo acontecido con Shaka cuando salgamos de esta reunión ¿entendiste?- pregunta Saori en susurros y Nicole asiente nerviosa por la mirada que le daba la pelimorada- empecemos con el objetivo de la reunion entonces- dice la Diosa poniendose seria de repente cosa que alarmó a los Santos- en los ultimos meses han estado sucediendo cosas extrañas con los fenomenos atmosfericos- empieza a decir la diosa caminando hacia la silla del patriarca- esto se debe a que alguien esta usando las gemas elementales a su antojo.

¿ gemas elementales?- preguntan Aioros extrañado- ¿ que es eso?

son 5 gemas las cuales son capaces de controlar algun tipo de elemento fundamental en el Planeta como el agua, fuego, viento, rayo y tierra y se derivan de los poderes de la Reina de las Galaxias o Reina Galactica- explica Nicole ya que a ella le habian hecho la historia sobre la Reina y todo eso.

¿ Reina de las Galaxias?- pregunta Dohko aun mas extrañado- nunca he oido hablar de ella

como ustedes tiene una diosa a la cual venerar y proteger, los magos tenemos a una Reina la cual se dice que ha vivido por mas de tres mil años a la cual se le llama la Reina de la Galaxias o Reina galactica ya que para los magos, las galaxias representan los poderes de cada uno de nosotros- explica Nicole - ella tiene el poder de todas las galaxias guardado en su interior.

lo tenia - dice Saori interrumpiendola- ella murió hace 17 años Nicole- confesó la diosa sorprendiendo a la joven hechicera- se decia que cuando la reina quedaba embarazada perdía mas de 80 % de su poder asi que esto fue aprovechado por dos personas para quitarla del medio oero no contaban con que ella resistiria hasta el parto y diera a luz a una maga que seria su sucesora al trono y que dejara a sus manos una de las 5 gemas elementales: Hydrus, la gema del Agua- explica la diosa y Nicole se sorprende de todo lo que Saori esta revelando

entonces, eso quieres decir que Sephirot tiene a Firus, Lyrus, Tyrus y Vyntus- dice Nicole preocupada - osea que tenemos que encontrar a la nueva Reina para tener a Hydrus y que ella atraiga a sus hermanas.

esta mas cerca de lo que te imaginas- dice Saori con una sonrisa- la Reina de las Galaxias era tu madre Seraphine, Nicole- confiesa la pelilila sonriendo y sorprendiendo tanto a la chica como a los Santo que estaban en la sala.

entonces la gema azul que estaba yo llevaba colgando era ..- empieza a decir Nicole sin creerse lo que Saori decia

asi mismo Nicole, la gema era Hydrus- termina de completar Saori- ella te la dio para que esta te protegiera y puso un conjuro sobre ella para dicho fin- Nicole se queda estatica sin poder moverse de su sitio ¨_¿mi madre era la Reina? nadie nunca me dijo eso y ahora me entero de que yo soyn la hija de la Reina de las Galaxias, en este momento me pueden decir que los perros hablan y las vacas vuelan y yo con gusto me lo creo¨_ piensa Nicole sorprendida - tu madre quiso protegerte hasta el final, asi que creó las 5 gemas para poder sellar sus poderes dentro de ellas y que al momento de morir, tu no heredaras esa responsabilidad y no tuvieras el mismo destino que ella- le dice Saori a la pelinegra a la cual sus verdes ojos empiezan a llenar de lagrimas ¨_mi madre sacrificó su vida y sus poderes para protegerme, ella no queria que yo tuviera ese destino y por eso creó las gemas¨ _ pensaba ella mientras se tapaba la cara para que nadie la viera llorando. Sintió que era abrazada por alguien y cuando levantó la cabeza, se dió cuenta de que era Afrodita quien la abrazaba.

llora, mi niña, llora todo lo que quieras- decia Afrodita mientras la abrazaba y la reaccion de la chica fue tirarse en sus brazos a llorar como nunca por la muerte de su madre.

tenemos que derrortar a Sephirot y a Cassandra que son los que quieren tomar control sobre nuestro preciada Tierra- dice Saori y todos asiente apoyandola- asi que tenemos que acabar esto de una vez por todas ¿ Nicole, estas dispuesta a ayudarnos?- pregunta la Diosa un poco preocupada

mas que nada en el mundo- contesta Nicole separandose de Afrodita mirando a Saori con ojos llorosos pero decididos- tengo que vengar la muerte de mis padres y patearle el culo a ese desgraciado

asi se habla- dice la diosa alegre- entonces mañana partiremos hacia el Castillo de Sephirot para la batalla final, iran los Santos de Oro, los de Bronce y las 3 amazonas ademas de que yo tambien iré al campo de batalla- agrega la diosa dejando con la quijada en el piso a todos al decir eso.

pero Athena-Sama, usted no- empieza a decir Shion preocupado porque su Diosa vaya a la batalla

tengo que ir a proteger a mis Santos ademas de que tengo que poner una barrera junto a Nicole para evitar que las gemas afecten mas los fenomenos atmosfericos- dice la Diosa guiñandole un ojo a la pelinegra quien solo sonríe- asi que porfavor Milo y Aioria, vayan a avisarles a Marin, June y Shaina sobre lo hablado aqui y Camus y Dohko, vayan a avisarles a los caballeros de bronce, si los otros no tienen nada mas que preguntar, pueden retirarse- con una reverencia, cada caballero se iba retirando del Recinto y cuando le tocaba a Nicole, Saori la tomo y la arrastró hacia su cuarto.

ahora si ¿ me vas a decir que paso entre tu y Shaka?- pregunta Saori con voz risueña

bueno mmmm como te digo- dice Nicole apenada- bueno paso esto, luego aquello y mmm- agrega Nicole sonrojada

no se de lo que me hablas- replica Saori con un puchero

con un demonio, tuvimos sexo- responde la chica roja como un tomate y hasta Saori se sonrojó.

QUE HICIERON QUE- grita Saori sorprendida y roja hasta por las orejas

grita mas alto, me parece que en la luna no te oyeron- dice la pelinegra sarcasticamente

osea que ustedes, ustedes...- empieza a decir Saori y despues se quedo callada- Shaka rompio uno de sus reglamentos budistas

ohh padre, no esperaba algo de tal magnitud- dice Saori sorprendida- ¿ y usaron proteccion al menos?- preguntó preocupada

no, mierda sabia que algo se me olvidaba- dijo Nicole recordandose de que no habian usado condon- y yo que tengo en la gaveta inferior del gavetero derecho

¿para que tienes eso?- pregunta la chica curiosa

¿quien crees que suple a Milo y Kanon cuando se van de caceria?- pregunta la chica ironicamente y Saori le dedica una mirada asesina- es relajando mujer

mas te vale- le dijo Saori amenazante- bueno y entonces ¿que haras?- pregunta la Diosa preocupada

¿tienes pastillas postday?- pregunta Nicole y Saori niega con la cabeza- que suerte la mia

talvez las chicas tengan una- dice Saori- que yo sea una diosa virgen, no significa que ellas no puedan hacer nada

bueno tenemos que preguntarles a ellas, sera mejor que vayamos ahora- dice la pelinegra- porque me vas a acompañar ¿no?- pregunta con mirandola amenazantemente

si querida- responde la Diosa con una sonrisa y ambas se encaminaron hacia donde estaba Shion, quien estaba hablando con su amigo, el Santo de Libra.

Shion de mi alma- dice Saori cuando lo ve y el solo bufa resignado preguntandose que querra su Diosa ahora- necesito que me teletrasportes hacia el recinto de las Amazonas porfavor

esta bn mi Lady- dice Shion resignado y siente que alguien lo abraza y descubre que es su Diosa- ¿ mi lady?

gracias, te adoro- dice la Diosa contenta y Shion esta muy sonrojado y solo las teletransporta.

esperanos aqui un momento- dicen Nicole y Saori al unisono y van a la cabña de Marin, June y Shaina- hola alguna cobra, camaleon o aguila presente

hola chica- las recibe Marin con un delantal- ¿que les trae por aqui?

hola marin, venimos con prisa asi que al grano- saluda Nicole y Marin se extraña- ¿tienes algun anticonceptivo de emergencia?- pregunta un poco avergonzada

si creo que tengo un paquete, dejame buscarte una , porfavor Saori, sirvele un poco de agua para que se la beba- dijo Marin mientras desaparecia por el pasillo y Saori fue a la cocina a buscar un poco de agua- ya regrese, toma- dice la chica dandole una pastilla pequeña y blanca

graciaS Marin, me has salvado- agradece la pelinegra y se bebe la pastilla- bueno tenemos que irnos bella porque el patriarca nos esta esperando alla afuera asi que nos veremos- se despiden Nicole y Saori de la chica y van donde Shion quien ya estaba un poco desesperado y vuelven al templo principal y ya ahi, ambas se dirigen al cuarto.

problema resuelto- dicen ambas y chocan las manos

¿ Shaka y tu son novios ya?- pregunta Saori de repente

si, me lo pidio despues de que terminamos de hacer aquello- dijo Nicole sonrojada

que buenos, ambos merecen ser felices - dice la chia con una sonrisa- pues ve con tu marido a complacerlo- agrega con una sonrisa picara

me estas arrojando a la boca del lobo, que buena amiga eres- dice la chica sarcasticamente mientras era empujada por la chica- empieza a resolver tus cosas con el pegaso ese- Saori se sonroja al oir esto

¿que cosas?- pregunta la chica sonrojada

tu sabes muy bien, no te hagas la loca- dice Nicole mirandola con los ojos entrecerrado- declarense ya porfavor- agrega cuando ya estaba en la puerta principal- nos veremos chica- se despide y empieza a bajar el templo y se da cuenta que ninguno de los caballeros esta ¨_ que raro¨_ piensa la chica cuando llega a Virgo - algun budista estupido presente?- pregunta la chica en el templo y de repente sale Shaka de la nada y la toma de la cintura.

¿ me llamaste?- dice el chico mirandola con sus ojos azules y Nicole se sentia decaer

s-s-ssip- tartamurdea la chica nerviosa- ¿ quieres algo de cenar, ya que ha pasado de las 8?- pregunta intentando recuperar su autocontrol

mmm esta bien- Nicole se va huyendo hacia la cocina pero ya en ella, se ve atrapada por los brazos del rubio otra vez

Shaka, con un carajo, dejame cocinar

nop- niega el chico con una sonrisa- no estoy en eso

yo tengo hambre!- exclama la chica intentando safarse del agarre de el sin exito- ok te ofrezco un trato, primero cenaremos y luego haremos lo que quieras ¿esta bien?

esta bien- repsonde Shaka y la suelta- ¿ que vas a hacer de cena?

macarrones con queso- dice la chica feliz mientras se dispone a preparar los dichosos macarrones

¿ te sigue doliendo?- pregunta Shaka un poco preocupado

ya no mucho la verdad- responde la chica restandole importancia- ¿porque?

solo curiosidad- responde el rubio sonrojado

no me digas que quieres otra tanda, idiota pervertido- dice Nicole viendolo con una ceja levantada

no es eso y la pervetida eres tu- replica el rubio- ademas..- un plato de macarrones es puesto delante de el

calla y come- dice la chica amenazante y el rubio comienza a comer y cuando ambos terminan, este se dispone a fregar los platos a pesar de la negativa de la chica y cuando el termino encontró a la chica en su cuarto ya cambiada y todo

¿ y no era yo el pervetido?- dijo el con una minisonrisa

no fue por eso que vine, simplemente no quiero dormir sola-dijo Nicole sonrojada y se tira en la cama y luego siente que el rubio se acuesta del otro lado y ella se abraza de el.

no te quiero perder- dice ella aferrandose todavia al chico

no me vas a perder- responde el abrazandola tambien y ambos se dan un beso largo y apasionado- tengo que bañarme y cambiarme- dice Shaka cuando terminan del beso

te espero- responde Nicole con una sonrisa y cuando el volvio se la encontro profundamente dormida.

no te preocupes princesa, jamas me voy a alejar de ti - dice Shaka dandole un beso en los labios y recostandose del otro lado pero pudo ver como la chica en sueños esbozaba una sonrisa- te amo Nicole- y asi cayó en los brazos de morfeo esperando la dura batalla que les deparará mañana.

**Continuara!**

**PORFAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS Y GRACIAS DE ANTEMANO! XD**


End file.
